Thirst
by Meyan
Summary: Ryuzaki rencontre Raito, L rencontre Kira.Vous connaissez le plan de Raito pour tuer L mais personne ne peut prévoir l'inattendu, surtout lorsqu'il se produit. Deux imprévus dans le plan, deux grains de sable dans les rouages. Suffisants pour redistribuer les cartes ? Yaoi à venir.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre ****: Thirst**

**Disclaimer ****: Les personnages et l'univers ne nous appartiennent pas malgré un chantage à base d'expédition par la poste de pages de Death Note et de trognons de pommes cloués selon un rituel vaudou. Nous ne touchons bien entendu aucune compensation financière pour la publication de ce texte, là encore le chantage n'ayant pas suffi ^^ ( On nous a mentiiii x) )**

**Rating**** : M pour certains chapitres, bien que ce ne soit pas encore justifié. **

**Petites précisions** **:** **Thirst est une fic à quatre mains en pov interne, ma co-auteur Haaru se charge du personnage de L, moi de Raito. Avis aux personnes que cela déplaît, elle sera à caractère yaoi.**

**La relation entre nos deux petits personnages principaux va mettre du temps à se mettre en place, ils ne seront pas ensemble dès le chapitre 3 et je dirai même, loin de là. Les lecteurs/lectrices qui me connaissent (s'il y en a) savent que je déteste ça, et surtout n'oublions pas qu'à la base L et Raito veulent simplement s'étriper avant tout. Donc patience, ça arrivera mais lentement.**

**L'histoire se découpe en deux temps, le premier nous allons suivre le déroulement global du manga, mais revisité à notre manière et le deuxième sera du pur freestyle x) Le déroulement est entièrement établi, il sera assez riche, si tout se passe comme prévu la fic risque d'être la plus longue du fandom français xD Par ailleurs nous avons 10 chapitres et demi d'avance (en comptant celui-ci). **

**Publication**** : Une fois toutes les deux semaines (à peu près le temps dont nous avons besoin pour écrire un chapitre)**

**Trêve de blabla, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture pour ce premier chapitre !**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Enfin quelqu'un d'intéressant

* * *

J'enfilai ma veste en poussant la porte d'entrée. À peine deux pas dans le jardin que ma sœur et ma mère se précipitèrent à ma suite, le visage déterminé. Sayu sautillait sur place en s'égosillant

« Courage Nii-chan ! T'es le meilleur, tu vas tous les battre ! Montre-leur le talent du premier national !» Elle entama une danse de la victoire, les poings agités vers le ciel en scandant mon prénom, tandis que notre mère renchérissait plus calmement : « J'ai confiance en toi mon chéri, fais de ton mieux. »

Je me tournai à demi, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « N'en faites pas trop, ce n'est qu'un examen. »

Mon expression glissa dès que je leur présentai mon dos, remplacée par un rictus vaguement agacé. Encouragements inutiles, presque insultants. Évidemment que j'allais être le meilleur, j'_étais _le meilleur. Pas un seul candidat ne pouvait m'arriver à la cheville, ils n'étaient pas assez intelligents pour ça, aucun d'entre eux.

Les gens – même ma propre famille – s'inquiétaient tellement. Pour tout, pour rien. Pour rien, surtout. Un examen n'était qu'un examen, c'est-à-dire vraiment pas grand-chose. Une suite de questions pathétiques formulées de manière bien trop compréhensible qui attendaient des réponses dont la logique était d'une piteuse et dramatique clarté. Même les pièges étaient enfantins, incapables de se cacher dans les énoncés, incapables de résister ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Combien de parodies de cerveaux avait-il fallu pour pondre de semblables torchons ? Futilité.

Mes sources de stress étaient bien différentes d'un banal petit examen d'entrée universitaire. Tous ces gens bloqués sur la micro structure de leur quotidien étaient incapables de voir grand. Pourquoi ? Je leur montrerais. J'ouvrirais leurs yeux. Qu'ils voient. Qu'ils voient grand. Qu'ils voient le monde. Ce monde bientôt enfermé entre mes mains, ce monde éclaté de lumière.

Mon action purificatrice avançait, efficace. L était l'Obstacle, mais l'as dans ma manche. Pour le moment. Toutes les caméras avaient été retirées, je devais encore envoyer Ryuuku vérifier, mais les micros avaient éventuellement subi le même sort funeste. Ce qui serait... vraiment satisfaisant.

Garder la tête froide. La mesure était peut-être temporaire, des micros peut-être toujours actifs. La simple certitude que la surveillance vidéo était levée m'ôtait un poids que je n'avais pas eu conscience de porter. Je balayai négligemment cette pensée, ce n'était que le début du bras de fer.

Je n'allais pas me laisser écraser par quoi que ce soit. Par qui que ce soit. Jamais.

Une voix rauque gronda dans mon oreille gauche. « Tu as l'air bien content de toi, Raito. »

Le visage du Shinigami apparut dans mon champ de vision. À l'envers. Ses ailes brassaient l'air pour soutenir l'allure de mes enjambées. Sa carcasse entière montait et descendait à chaque battement retourné, les lois fondamentales de la physique aussi dérisoires et risibles qu'un mensonge dans la bouche d'un politicien.

Mon amusement devait se lire sur mes traits, un rire tout en « ku ku » explosa sur la large bouche noire. « Ça fait du bien de ne plus être sous surveillance. » Je ne te le faisais pas dire Ryuuku. Mais inutile de t'emballer trop vite.

Je lui lançai son fruit préféré qu'il réceptionna directement entre ses dents de requin. Quelques gouttes de jus perlèrent sur l'émail quand il se remit pieds vers le sol d'une unique torsion du buste. Par paresse il voleta à mes côtés le reste du chemin, dévorant la pomme en deux bouchées.

« N'oublie pas le trognon. » lui rappelai-je, narquoisement.

Il me foudroya du regard et le déchet disparu entre ses mâchoires anguleuses, sans un mot.

* * *

La majorité des candidats était déjà dans la salle d'examen. Je ne regardais personne. Je ne regardais jamais personne. Je me glissai entre les rangées de tables, glissai sur les visages sans vraiment les voir. Ils étaient tous les mêmes. Transpirant la médiocrité et le stress comme d'autres puaient la sueur et le sang.

La pièce bruissait de murmures angoissés. _Est-ce que t'as bossé cette partie ? J'espère que ça tombera pas sur ce chapitre. J'ai passé toute la nuit à réviser, j'suis crevé. On fait un attentat pour voler les sujets ? Putain je sens que je vais me planter. Je dois l'avoir. Je stresse. T'es au point ? C'est quoi déjà le point B du II ? _

Les yeux rivés sur le mur, le temps passait avec une lenteur défiant tous les records. Deux minutes trente-cinq se traînèrent sur le cadran de l'horloge, engluées d'ennui. Une éternité de secondes et la distribution des copies commença. Enfin, les chuchotis s'étranglèrent dans le silence. Enfin.

Perdu dans mes pensées, j'entendis à peine l'un des examinateurs ordonner à l'étudiant numéro 162 d'adopter une position convenable sur sa chaise. Et de toute façon je m'en fichais éperdument.

Au signal tant attendu chacun se précipita sur le sacro-saint sujet et le grattement des stylos emplit la salle. Mon corps resta immobile à l'exception du plume qui jouait entre mes phalanges. À quoi bon se précipiter ? Je terminerais avec une bonne heure d'avance, comme d'habitude.

À la place, je vagabondai distraitement sur les caractères imprimés, la tête posée dans ma paume gauche. Ennui.

Un surveillant excédé lança fortement « Étudiant 162 ! Pour l'amour du ciel, veuillez-vous asseoir correctement ! » Étudiant 162. Deuxième fois. Pointe de curiosité. Mon regard se coula par dessus mon épaule : un visage pâle dévoré par des iris fixes, figés droit sur moi. Le type ne cillait pas, ne bougeait pas. Il me regardait simplement, ses genoux contre la poitrine, ses pieds nus sur le rebord de la table.

C'était moi qu'il regardait, aucun doute. Avec ses yeux béants comme des gouffres.

Deux gouffres noirs.

Je détournai sèchement la tête. En posant la mine sur la copie, un doute germa, minuscule. Me concentrer sur la page, je devais me concentrer sur la page. Faire le vide. Et pendant cinq heures plus rien d'autre ne compta, n'exista, que ce papier noirci d'encre.

* * *

« Alors comment ça s'est passé ? » Le Shinigami évita un lampadaire.

« Bien. »

Hors de mon cocon de concentration, le doute revenait. Titillait mon cerveau. À cause de ce regard insistant, dérangeant. À cause de ce type bizarre. Et si L l'avait envoyé ? Non, peu probable, quel intérêt de faire passer un examen à un enquêteur ? Si l'université visée était autre que Todai, l'hypothèse aurait très vaguement pu tenir la route, mais personne n'avait l'assurance de réussir ce concours réputé – et à juste titre – comme le plus exigeant de tout le pays. Personne ne pouvait avoir cette certitude. Sauf moi.

Non, même si L était certain que son enquêteur passerait entre les mailles du filet ce n'était pas logique : autant qu'il s'intègre directement dans le rang des étudiants. Pas logique. Je commençais à devenir paranoïaque. Il _fallait _que je sois paranoïaque. La paranoïa était mon salut, ma seule manière de survivre. Mais... fallait-il l'être à ce point ?

« Ryuuku...

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu as remarqué l'étudiant 162 ?

- Celui assis bizarrement ? »

Hochement de tête.

Il ricana. « Tu veux rire, c'était la seule personne intéressante de toute la pièce et je m'ennuyais comme un rat mort ! On aurait pu entendre une mouche faire des claquettes là-dedans.

- Voler. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler... vu ce qui volait déjà dans la pièce je suppose qu'aucune mouche n'aurait voulu s'y aventurer. »

Le Shinigami sourit. « Sans doute pas. Quoique... j'aime bien les mouches. Vous êtes tous des mouches... plus ou moins intrigantes. »

Je laissai filer quelques secondes sans commenter la phrase concernant les diptères, une évidence de plus. Je revins plutôt à mon sujet de préoccupation : « Il a fait quelque chose ?

- Tu veux dire... à part écrire sur sa copie ? »

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, relax. Il t'a regardé un moment et il a terminé cinq minutes avant toi. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Cinq minutes avant ? Alors que j'avais fini une bonne heure avant tous les autres ? Il avait dû se planter. Forcément. Je me faisais des idées, j'étais un peu trop sur mes gardes... vraiment j'étais trop sur mes gardes ?

Quoi qu'il en soit je ne pouvais pas le savoir, pas tout de suite. S'il avait échoué au concours - comme je le pressentais fortement - le problème serait réglé. Il ne serait en définitif qu'un type louche dans une salle d'examen et d'ici six mois je m'affublerai de charmants chapeaux en aluminium.

* * *

**༻ ****Thirst ༺**

* * *

À peine la portière de la limousine refermée, mes doigts partirent éventrer le sachet de fraises gélifiées. Désavantage des examens scolaires au Japon : nourriture interdite. Pendant presque quatre heures, le temps pour moi de finir ça proprement. Mon record de temps sans manger ne serait-ce qu'une petite douceur. Il allait me falloir quelques minutes de ravitaillement en sucre avant de pouvoir réfléchir et analyser posément les éléments que j'avais acquis sur la personnalité de Yagami fils.

Un café fumant m'attendait. J'y ajoutai un sucre. Enfournai une part de forêt noire. Plaisir de l'amertume du chocolat et de la douceur de la crème.

Un autre sucre.

Il était arrivé juste à l'heure, bien après les premiers névrosés, anxieux s'ils arrivent avec moins d'une heure et quart d'avance. Il avait été calme, paru ennuyé. Quant à moi, cette sortie m'amusait plutôt, même si mes capacités intellectuelles avaient été sérieusement handicapées par l'absence de nourriture et l'obligation de m'asseoir de manière conventionnelle chaque fois qu'un des larbins faisait un excès de zèle en passant trop près de moi.

Encore un sucre.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à travers la vitre, et le vis sortir, apparemment détendu, sûr de lui. Je souris. S'il savait. Il devait probablement s'attendre à, encore une fois, être seul au sommet.

Sucre.

Il serait amusant de le voir découvrir qu'il était ex æquo. Mais j'avais retiré les caméras, pour ne pas avoir l'ensemble de l'équipe sur le dos alors que l'absence de preuves rendait leurs regards sur moi plus que pesants.

« Nous y allons, Watari. »

Le moteur ronronna alors que la voiture quittait le campus, me ramenant dans ma tour d'ivoire, quittée à la fois avec impatience et à reculons.

Trois sucres. Tartelette aux abricots.

J'étais persuadé qu'il aurait une note parfaite. J'en aurais donc une aussi, espérant ne pas avoir surévalué ses capacités. Après tout, Raito Yagami était un être intéressant, un Kira potentiel certes, mais aussi un être humain d'une intelligence peu commune. Si vraiment il était coupable, j'aurais plaisir à jouer avec lui, le pousser à la faute, mesurer son esprit au mien.

Le café se transformait petit à petit en sirop, puis en boue. Je pus enfin y tremper mes lèvres, profitant d'un arrêt momentané pour boire sans risque. Maintenant, il allait falloir m'approcher de lui, tout en l'empêchant de m'attaquer, m'assurer d'être suffisamment protégé pour ne pas laisser voir à quel point j'avais peur de sortir.

Enfin la voiture s'engagea dans un souterrain, le soleil aveuglant laissa place aux lumières artificielles et stables des néons. J'accélérai ma collation, et sortis de la voiture, un muffin à la main, un autre dans la bouche. Mes capacités de déduction commençaient à revenir. Et j'allais avoir besoin de toute ma patience disponible pour écouter et supporter les doléances de mes pions du moment sans devenir imbuvable au point de les faire fuir. Ce genre de situation m'était déjà arrivé, et n'aidait en rien l'avancement d'une enquête.

Un cerveau sans mains n'a plus vraiment de pouvoir.

* * *

Matsuda était peut-être une exception. M'amputer de ce membre ne devrait pas être si handicapant. Mon regard vide et morne, dans lequel devait se lire tout mon désœuvrement, se glissa de l'agent incriminé jusqu'à Watari, qui attendait patiemment dans un coin de la pièce.

Une ombre de sourire sembla planer sur son visage. Le traître. Il ne ferait rien pour me venir en aide. Au contraire des biscuits au sucre glacé rose, qui avaient eux le pouvoir d'apaiser légèrement ma colère et ma tristesse.

Depuis mon retour de mission, j'étais tranquillement assis dans un des confortables fauteuils crème de la nouvelle chambre d'hôtel, éloigné des ordinateurs, regroupés sur une large table. Souvent, les policiers se prenaient les pieds dans la pieuvre de câbles qui courait par terre, reliant les terminaux au courant et au réseau. J'aurais pu placer la table contre un mur, faire une rangée d'ordinateurs, mais je ne supportais pas de sentir le regard de ces abrutis par dessus mon épaule, et de presque entendre les rouages de leurs pauvres cerveaux tenter de comprendre ce que je faisais.

Mon ordinateur fixe était donc tourné vers le mur, pour que personne ne m'espionne dans la pièce, mais que je puisse les observer tout à loisir, comme certains ont des aquariums pour avoir l'esprit détendu par la contemplation de ces êtres simples et fascinants par leur simplicité. Un autre de mes comportements puérils, rassurants pour moi et désespérément insupportables pour eux.

« Vraiment, chef Yagami, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Raito doit être observé ainsi. Si L - pardon, si Ryuzaki veut l'intégrer à l'équipe, qu'il le fasse. Il est évident que Raito-kun est innocent, n'importe qui le verrait, et...

- Matsuda. Si vous n'aimez pas mes méthodes, libre à vous de retourner enquêter sur Kira au siège de la police.

- Mais non, tout ce que je dis... »

Et c'était reparti. Je laissai tomber ma joue sur mes mains elles-mêmes posées sur mes genoux, regardant par la fenêtre et me détournant ostensiblement du moulin à paroles qui continuait à brasser l'air avec ses grands gestes et à parler pour ne rien dire. Au moins les poissons ne parlaient pas.

Pourquoi la police ne comptait-elle que de pareils imbéciles?

Vraiment, avoir Raito Yagami au QG, même s'il était un potentiel Kira, aurait au moins le mérite de relever sérieusement le QI moyen de la pièce. Par moments, je me sentais seul. En général, quand je n'avais pas d'affaire sur laquelle avancer, et que j'étais en société.

Les biscuits disparus, je finis par me lever pour me traîner misérablement, toujours assailli par les états d'âme du chiot déchaîné derrière moi, vers mon ordinateur portable. Celui-ci posé en équilibre sur mes genoux, moi assis sur le tapis moelleux qui occupait une bonne partie du salon. Une longue liste d'enquêtes attendait que je m'y consacre, mais j'avais des scrupules pour la première fois. Attraper des criminels, aujourd'hui, cela revenait à les condamner directement à mort. Par crise cardiaque.

Pour m'occuper l'esprit, je choisis tout de même un cas de meurtres en série, aux États-Unis. Vu l'état des victimes, le coupable serait de toutes façons condamné à la peine capitale. Vingt minutes plus tard, l'enquête bouclée, fatigués et dépités par mon manque de réponse, les policiers partirent.

Il était presque minuit. Je reposais l'ordinateur sur une table basse, poussant négligemment les tasses vides, et partis m'asseoir à mon vrai poste de travail.

« Ryuzaki, il est l'heure du goûter ?

- Merci, oui. » Enfin un être humain utile.

Le silence enfin revenu, seul le rythme régulier et rassurant des touches de clavier emplissait l'air. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que des effluves de chocolat chaud s'y mêlent.

L'affaire Kira était au point mort. Rien de neuf sous le soleil. Les morts d'aujourd'hui avaient eu lieu comme d'habitude. Cruelle habitude. Je jetai un regard à mon ordinateur portable. Le rapport sur le meurtrier en série n'avait pas encore été envoyé.

J'y ajouterais une clause demandant à ce que personne ne soit mis au courant de l'identité du type dans les médias. Un pauvre facteur, rendu fou par la mort accidentelle de son enfant, en guerre contre le monde, sans casier judiciaire. Si la justice le condamnait, la mort par injection serait plus douce que celle par crise cardiaque.

Kira n'était pas la Justice. _J_'étais la Justice.

Je regrettais d'avoir enlevé les caméras de chez les Yagami. Si Raito était Kira, et arrivait à tuer en période d'examens, il devrait forcément rogner sur son sommeil... ça aurait pu être une preuve. Mais mes pions seraient devenus invivables – encore plus – et se seraient probablement rebellés. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça, dans cette affaire.

« Merci Watari. »

Six sucres dans le chocolat. Plus masqueraient le goût du cacao. Et auraient rendu les macarons acides, en comparaison.

* * *

Trois heures quarante-cinq minutes, heure adorée où seuls les plus acharnés sont encore sur le pont. Malheureusement pour moi, cette fois, Matsuda avait insisté pour continuer à « m'aider »... ce qui s'était traduit par un glorieux endormissement avant même mon déjeuner. Et maintenant, il ronflait sur le canapé blanc, dans mon champ de vision.

Ennuyé par cet énergumène qui ralentissait mes déductions, je pris le parti de pirater l'université, pour voir où en étaient ces fieffés jean-foutre de correcteurs. Ils avaient numérisé les copies, pour les faire disséquer par des machines et voir si leurs brillants petits élèves ne fraudaient pas trop ostensiblement.

Parmi les fichiers, celui qui m'intéressait n'était certes pas le plus drôle – comment ne pas rire en lisant des inepties dignes d'enfants de trois ans dans des exercices de jeunes adultes? – mais c'était clairement celle dont l'auteur allait être le futur représentant des élèves. Et par conséquent, elle était légèrement intéressante.

Raito avait un esprit synthétique et clair, une plume très précise et limpide. Une écriture agréable, de plus.

Renâclement de la part de l'endormi. Un bras qui partit sur le dossier, quelques mots incohérents : « Tuyau d'arrosage... non, pas le chaton, panda... ah ben c'est beau, c'est orange...salsifis pas bon. » Mes doigts restèrent en suspens au-dessus du clavier pendant quelques secondes. La logique de cet homme semblait le suivre jusque dans ses rêves.

Si Raito avait parlé dans son sommeil, l'enquête aurait peut-être pu être rapidement terminée. Mais le jeune homme déconnectait totalement son corps de son cerveau pendant ces moments, restant totalement muet et amorphe. Pour l'avoir regardé dormir plusieurs nuits d'affilée sans le quitter des yeux, j'avais au moins cette certitude.

Cheesecake à la mangue. Le bruit de la fourchette sur la porcelaine fine ne sembla pas gêner le rêveur. Pourtant j'y mettais de la bonne volonté.

Retour à mes occupations. Raito Yagami. Écriture jolie, mais trop soignée. Aseptisée. Il avait forcément quelque chose à dissimuler. Et je le découvrirais. Comme prévu, copie parfaite. Un léger sourire apparut sur mon visage. Fin du cheesecake. J'allais peut-être pouvoir parler à quelqu'un et avoir du répondant, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

« Ryuzaki. Concernant ce discours à l'université, j'ai prévu l'arrêt des caméras. Mais tu sais que tu devras tout de même parler devant la salle entière, et préparer ce que tu vas dire. Tu as des préférences, pour les _réconforts_ que je dois amener juste après? »

Hmpf. Regard ennuyé, déprimé, laminé. Ma tête partit sur le côté. Bien sûr que je savais tout ça, pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de me materner?

« Ne boude pas, ce plan était ton idée. »

Soupir. Deuxième part de cheesecake, miraculeusement apparue à portée de main. Parfois, Watari lisait trop bien dans mon comportement. Un des désavantages à ce que lui aussi, soit un génie, bien que sévissant dans un autre domaine. Plus qu'une semaine pour préparer ce discours, soporifique à l'avance. J'ouvris un nouveau fichier de traitement de texte. La verve lyrique n'était pas réellement mon domaine. Quinze minutes et un café plus tard, j'avais fini.

Ronflement. « Non.. enfoiré de sparadrap, freine!... tout cornu et tu rideau. » Merci pour cette contribution, Matsuda.

* * *

Je m'étais mis sur mon trente-et-un pour ce discours de rentrée des classes, et personne ne m'en avait remercié. Habillé de frais, douché, rasé et presque coiffé. Sans chaussettes. Je n'allais tout de même pas me soumettre à toutes les manies sociales pour une occasion aussi quelconque.

Je traversai la cour, envahie par les pétales des cerisiers en fleurs, qui signalaient définitivement l'endroit où se situait Todai. Seul le Japon a cet amour inégalable pour les cerisiers.

Il arriva, au loin. Yagami Raito, immédiatement aimant pour les regards féminins. D'après les critères de beauté conventionnels ; _beau comme un Dieu. La beauté du diable. _Je percerais vers quel côté sa personnalité l'emmenait. Tellement parfait, ce vernis pouvait aisément cacher les pires horreurs.

Je rentrai dans le bâtiment, épargnant à ma peau trop pâle les agressions du soleil. Perché sur ma chaise inconfortable de la salle, mes tennis abandonnées par terre, j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite les discours du personnel. Ennuyeux, ennuyeux, ennuyeux. Ennuyeux!

Assis quelques places devant moi, pour le moment, une nuque que je tentais de transpercer de mon regard. Apparemment, il ne stressait pas, il ne tremblait pas, ne suait même pas malgré la proximité écrasante de la masse humaine autour de nous. Costume soigné, brossé, peut-être acheté pour l'occasion. Coiffure travaillée en un savant décoiffé particulièrement étudié. Parfait.

« ...représentant des élèves : Yagami Raito.

- Oui. »

Voix assurée. Sûr de lui, comme un dieu face à ses sujets. Démarche déterminée. Conquérante. Trop parfait.

« Ryuuga Hideki. »

Je lui emboîtai le pas. Il me jeta un rapide regard par dessus son épaule, qui serait passé inaperçu si je ne l'avais pas fixé. Podium, pupitre. Je gardais mon regard perdu dans le vide, quelques pas devant moi. A priori, ça ne devait pas trop se voir, mais avoir passé ces presque 20 dernières années accompagné quasi exclusivement de Watari ne m'avait pas vraiment aidé à me sentir à l'aise en public.

Moi et Raito, face au monde estudiantin réuni, prêt à nous piétiner. Il prit la parole en premier, clair et concis, comme sur sa copie. Voix posée aux intonations calibrées, aussi agréable à écouter que son écriture à lire. Exagérément maîtrisée.

Mes orteils s'agitèrent, prisonniers de leurs chaussures. Invention anti-naturelle. Finalement, je dépliai ma feuille – vierge, un discours aussi banal n'avait pas besoin d'être imprimé – et pris la parole, m'efforçant d'être compréhensible pour cette masse de décérébrés, qui avaient probablement tout oublié de leurs révisions au moment même de la sortie d'examen.

Fin du discours, présentation par mon surnom, un parmi des dizaines d'autres. En général, une affaire nécessitant un contact extérieur, un pseudo. Celui-là choisi pour le rappel de la star, piège évident et futile. Applaudissements polis de la foule, uniforme et terne.

Descente des escaliers, je le suivis, m'assis à côté de lui, au premier rang. Mes pieds enfin libres cramponnés au bord de la chaise. Légèrement moins inconfortable que celles des rangs derrière nous. Il semblait absorbé par les discours, mais ses yeux témoignaient de son esprit en constante agitation. « … et c'est pourquoi nous sommes fiers et heureux de vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs... »

Ennui mortel. _Ça_ ne pouvait pas l'intéresser. Je tournai ma tête vers Raito, prêt à le distraire et à commencer le jeu.

« Yagami-kun. »

Il arracha presque laborieusement ses yeux de la scène pour les poser sur moi. Mes doigts s'enroulèrent autour de mes genoux. « Je sais que ton père est le directeur de la police. Yagami Sôichirô. Tu dois avoir un sens de la justice aussi aigu que le sien. »

Pas de réaction. Visage plat. _Tu me caches quelque chose, Yagami Raito._

Il se détourna, reprenant sa contemplation du défilé de profs sur l'estrade. Prof d'ancien japonais. D'après sa tenue, légèrement folle.

« Je sais que tu as aidé la police dans le passé. Et que maintenant, tu t'intéresses à l'affaire Kira. Je crois en ton sens de la justice et en tes capacités, et si tu me promets de ne rien dire à quiconque, je pourrais t'apprendre quelque chose d'utile sur l'affaire... Kira. »

Pas vraiment une hésitation, pas vraiment une accusation, pas tellement un test, que cette demi-attente dans ma phrase. Visiblement, le petit cerveau de mon voisin, malgré le temps qu'il devait mettre à prendre soin de son enveloppe, fonctionnait encore bien et à un bon rythme.

« Je ne dirai rien. Alors? »

Jubilation. Je plantai mes yeux dans les siens. Puis chuchotai, sifflant presque.

« Je suis L. »

* * *

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Un commentaire pour ce petit chapitre d'introduction ?** **^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre ****: Thirst**

**Disclaimer ****: Les personnages et l'univers ne nous appartiennent pas malgré un chantage à base d'expédition par la poste de pages de Death Note et de trognons de pommes cloués selon un rituel vaudou. Nous ne touchons bien entendu aucune compensation financière pour la publication de ce texte, là encore le chantage n'ayant pas suffi ^^ ( On nous a mentiiii x) )**

**Rating**** : M pour certains chapitres, bien que ce ne soit pas encore justifié. **

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! En espérant que la lecture soit agréable :)

Akilina : Merci, ton commentaire est tout simplement adorable :33 Nous sommes plus que ravies si les pov te plaisent ! Ce n'est pas vraiment drôle pour le moment c'est vrai, mais je pense que par la suite tu devrais trouver de quoi vraiment rire, peut-être pas dans ce chapitre mais les suivants il y a des chances ^^ Quant à savoir si ce sera un LxLight ou un LightxL ...humhum suprise ! x)

* * *

Chapitre 2

Rentrée à Todai

* * *

Il se pencha, le chuchotis glissa.

« Je suis L. »

Mes yeux s'arrondirent. Incrédules.

Dans ma tête les échos se bousculèrent, saturés de mots inachevés. Demi-questions. Demi-réflexions. Répercutées. Précipitées. Toutes anéanties dans l'élan infernal de mon cerveau à la poursuite du temps, en course contre lui-même. Toutes mortes avant d'avoir existé, broyées par le rythme sans concession. C'était L. À côté de moi. Juste à côté.

Contrôle, Raito. Contrôle. _Peut-être_ L.

J'étais bien trop conscient du regard en coin qui ne m'avait pas quitté un seul instant. Sensation étrange. Moi le piéton, lui la voiture hurlante sur le bitume. Une seconde multipliée par dix : le corps incapable de bouger, l'esprit incapable de s'arrêter.

Et ce regard qui ne me lâchait pas, qui voulait s'aventurer bien trop loin. Qui n'irait nulle part. Mon visage se vida de toute substance en un instant, chaque tressaillement, chaque ligne, effacé, nié. Mes traits, parfaits pantins de ma volonté. J'avais toujours été doué à ce jeu là, très doué. Le présumé L ne verrait pas le chaos sous la glace, ne verrait pas les pensées fracassées contre mes tempes. Je devais me calmer, être celui que j'étais censé être : le fils de Yagami Sôichirô, commissaire de police. _Respire_.

Le Shinigami pouffa « Ça va être drôle. » Sans lui prêter la moindre once d'attention je me tournai vers le faux Ryuuga qui attendait, mains serrées sur les genoux. Je contraignis un léger sourire sur mes lèvres, forçai mes yeux à suivre : « Si c'est vraiment le cas, tu es quelqu'un que j'admire beaucoup. »

Il hocha la tête, son expression lisse ne me laissait aucune prise. « Merci. Si ça ne te gêne pas, j'aimerais entendre ton avis sur l'affaire Kira. Ton point de vue pourrait être grandement profitable. » Timbre terne, presque traînant. Il reporta son attention sur le discours, signifiant la fin de l'échange sans autre préavis. Le sous-texte de ses paroles, l'accusation voilée taquinait ma paranoïa. Accusation non explicite, potentiel fruit de mon imagination.

Possible.

Plausible.

Pas probable.

S'il était réellement L, mon père devrait me le confirmer. En tous les cas il n'était certainement pas Ryuuga Hideki, la star de la J-pop. Piège tellement évident. Mes doigts se contractèrent sur ma cuisse. Pourquoi se révéler ? Ici ? À moi ? Il me soupçonnait, je ne voyais rien d'autre. Ne pas y penser, pas maintenant alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres, trop dangereux. Il voulait que je me trahisse ? Que je commette une erreur ? Il pouvait toujours attendre, l'espoir : la voie la plus courte vers le suicide. Même si le suicide n'était pas exactement le sort que je lui réservais.

Je me calai plus confortablement dans le fauteuil, les mains sur les accoudoirs, apparemment captivé par le monologue sur l'estrade. Je ne voyais rien. La colère allumée à l'intérieur.

Le reste de la cérémonie se noya de flou, images et phrases éparses. Les commentaires de Ryuuku, les pétales de cerisiers dans la brise.

La voix rugueuse du Dieu de la Mort m'attacha brusquement au monde. « Ce type t'appelle. » Pas besoin de demander qui. Agacement vite dérobé sous le masque. « Ryuuga » s'arrêta non loin, voûté comme à la veille de son quatre-vingtième printemps et débita une poignée d'affligeantes banalités typiquement japonaises : « Merci pour aujourd'hui Yagami-kun.

- Merci à toi – j'ajoutai pour faire bonne mesure – heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance. »

Le détective présumé leva machinalement une paume, comme si la monter plus haut lui demandait trop d'efforts. « À bientôt sur le campus. » Il s'éloigna en direction d'une limousine noire liquide, la portière gauche s'ouvrit à sa hauteur.

* * *

Des ondes brûlantes dans mon ventre. Sismiques. De plus en plus difficiles à juguler. Je me murais dans un mutisme absolu sur le trajet retour. Imperméable à tout ce qui était extérieur, occupé à contenir ce qui se débattait pour sortir. Ébullition.

* * *

À pas lents, je franchis la porte d'entrée et le vestibule, passai devant le salon.

« Oh Nii-chan, tu es rentré ! Comment c'était Todai ? Raconte, raconte !» Les jambes de Sayu se balançaient sur le canapé au rythme de son babillage. Elle me souriait largement. Son attente croisa mon indifférence. Mes pieds s'engagèrent tranquillement sur les marches de l'escalier. Posé, je longeai le couloir et franchis le seuil de ma chambre. Le verrou cliqueta. Je m'assis sur la chaise de bureau, sans bouger.

L'impact sec de mes coudes contre le bois vibra dans l'os, brutal. Mes poings se refermèrent sur mes cheveux, phalanges blanchies sous la pression. « L'espèce d'enfoiré ! II s'est bien foutu de moi ce sale con !

- De quoi tu parles ? » osa demander le Dieu de la Mort. Crétin.

Rictus amer. « De L ! Il a osé m'humilier, ce fils de pute ! Personne ne m'a jamais humilié, jamais ! – voix grondante – Il va payer pour ça. » Voix promesse.

Le Shinigami haussa une épaule décharnée « Tu n'as qu'à écrire son nom sur le Death Note. Affaire réglée. »

Je lui coulai un regard venimeux. Il me faisait soudain l'effet d'un gros poulet aux allures sataniques. Un gros. Stupide. Volatile. Fallait-il vraiment expliquer une telle évidence ? Tout préciser, tout répéter, tout le temps, tellement _exaspérant._ Dieu de la Mort, sans blague...Les Dieux n'avaient pas le crâne dégoulinant de pourriture cérébrale. J'aurais dû m'en douter, ses yeux globuleux n'étaient que le reflet de son quotient intellectuel, aussi décomposé que ses satanées pommes natales. Deux neurones vacants qui se faisaient la course dans une bouillie gluante, abyssale d'imbécillité.

La réplique siffla : « Je ne peux pas le tuer ! Si j'écris le nom qu'il m'a donné, c'est le vrai Ryuuga qui risque de mourir et L saura que c'est moi. » J'attrapai le cahier et le claquai sur le bureau, dégoûté. « Et parlons-en du Death Note, ce truc est totalement inutile ! Seules les personnes dont le nom est inscrit dessus meurent. Impossible de contrôler quelqu'un pour qu'il tue L. »

« Hum. Tu voudrais faire… l'échange des yeux ? »

Mon expression le fit reculer d'un pas. « Si je le tue et qu'il n'est pas L, le vrai saura que je suis Kira. S'il est vraiment L et que je le tue, je deviendrai automatiquement le principal suspect puisqu'il m'a révélé son identité. Je ne peux rien lui faire ! »

J'étais incapable de le tuer, incapable. La fureur flamba plus fort. Ténèbres rouges. Il avait joué avec moi, à la perfection et je n'avais rien vu venir. Il n'était pas censé se présenter de cette manière, il n'était même pas censé se montrer, en tout cas pas tout de suite, pas si vite. La surprise, excellent mode d'attaque. Il avait réussi offensive et défense en un seul coup. Il me provoquait, il me narguait.

La rage s'éboula dans ma gorge et déchira l'air d'un rire aux accents farouches, mi-acides mi-amusés. C'était... drôle. L voulait me piéger en se rapprochant de moi. Il voulait que nous soyons _amis_. Intéressant. Un ricanement secoua mes épaules. Il n'avait rien contre moi, la preuve était l'existence même de « Ryuuga ». Sous la façade il ne cherchait qu'à me coincer. Qu'il essaye, que la parade des tromperies et des faux-semblants commence ! Après tout, le naïf et illusoire concept d'amitié lui-même n'était pas bien différent : mensonge. Autrement dit mon domaine d'expertise.

Ce soir, mes doigts fourmillaient, avides. La tentation était forte d'augmenter le nombre de criminels tués par le Death Note, histoire de me passer les nerfs sur quelque chose d'utile. Imprudent et irréfléchi, ce satané détective pourrait faire la corrélation. Je me contentais donc de respecter le quota habituel, le stylo faillit percer le papier dans ma hargne.

La nuit fut agitée, je dormis peu. Angoisse et adrénaline, impatience et colère gonflaient ma poitrine de battements.

_Je suis L. _J'avais toujours voulu rencontrer le brillant détective mais l'emprise de Kira sur le monde était encore jeune, débutait à peine. J'exterminai l'ombre du doute, le doute n'avait pas sa place. Les réputations...des armures de vent, rien de plus. Ou des moulins. Si quelqu'un pouvait concurrencer L, c'était moi. Si quelqu'un pouvait écraser L, ce ne pouvait être que moi. Aussi simple que ça.

_Je suis L._ Difficile à croire. Un mec aussi affreusement négligé, littéralement fringué comme un sac pouvait réellement être L ? Couverture parfaite, insoupçonnable, certes. Peut-être s'était-il présenté à tous les suspects de cette manière ?

Et pire, il y avait cette question qui tournait et qui, plus que le reste, m'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me soupçonnait-il encore ? Où était l'erreur ? Le défaut ? Selon mes calculs, il ne devrait subsister aucun indice. Est-ce que je m'étais trompé quelque part ? Est-ce que j'avais négligé un détail ? Où ? Quand ?

La mort de Raye Penber – nécessaire – me reliait à l'affaire Kira mais même alors, je n'étais qu'un suspect parmi d'autres, la piste ne devait pas remonter directement à moi. L ne devrait pas être là. Qu'est-ce qui sonnait faux ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais laissé derrière moi ? Les derniers événements défilaient sans relâche derrière mes paupières closes. Encore. Encore. Où était cette putain de faille ? Pourquoi s'être présenté à moi ? Pourquoi bon sang ? Pourquoi ?

Je remuais longtemps sur mon matelas à la recherche d'une réponse qui ne venait pas. Longtemps à agripper l'oreiller, à repousser la couette pour m'y enrouler ensuite. La rage se mua en détermination glaciale. Implacable.

_Je te mettrai à genoux_.

* * *

J'avais un inhabituel quart d'heure d'avance pour cette première journée. L'amphithéâtre du cours d'économie encore à moitié vide lorsque je poussai les battants, je fouillai méthodiquement les rangées de bois sombre et d'écarlate. Il ne me fallut qu'une poignée de secondes pour repérer « Ryuuga », son épouvantable t-shirt blanc faisait contraste.

Les places autour de lui étaient vacantes, à l'exception d'une petite blonde peroxydée à l'extrême opposé. Parfait.

Je descendis les degrés, ralentissant sensiblement quand j'arrivai près de la silhouette avachie contre ses genoux. Ignorant les yeux qui me suivaient sous les mèches en bataille, je m'engageai dans la rangée suivante. Sur mes lèvres un sourire en coin, arrogant, suffisant. Je m'assis _devant_ Ryuuga.

C'était tellement puéril. C'était tellement satisfaisant.

L'amphithéâtre se remplit à une vitesse affolante pendant les dernières minutes de latence. Le professeur fit son entrée, le silence, immédiat. Un toussotement agita sa carrure mince pour attirer une attention qu'il possédait déjà. Ses doigts empoignèrent le micro comme une arme de guerre particulièrement agressive et sa voix amplifiée énuméra un discours de bienvenue plus ou moins calqué sur les précédents. Je décrochai dès la deuxième phrase, retenant la grimace qui menaçait.

En somme un truc insipide et monocorde rappelant combien nous étions les « élites de la nation » et « les futurs dirigeants du pays », combien nos « émérites » professeurs « si estimés et compétents » allaient devenir les « artisans de notre glorieux avenir », allaient nous « façonner de leur art » pour que nous soyons « les diamants » que le pays attendait de nous.

Propagande, propagande quand tu nous tiens. Assez surprenante éloquence de la part d'un professeur d'économie au demeurant, mais à en juger par le manque de verve qu'il y mettait, ce discours n'avait aucune chance d'être le sien.

Il s'embarrassa ensuite de quelques considérations pratiques et techniques puis aborda le sujet de l'élection Miss Todai en fin de semaine, invitant toutes les jeunes filles de la nouvelle promotion à participer pour « que l'année démarre en beauté ». Tentative de plaisanterie absolument navrante. Quelques étudiants arborèrent des expressions forcées, aussi hypocrites que celle affichée par le prof qui n'en pensait pas le moindre mot.

Après ces quarante-trois minutes de supplice : le vif du sujet, des révisions pour mon malheur. Exercice totalement infondé étant donné l'examen par lequel nous étions tous passés. Todai ne démentait pas sa réputation : concours draconien, cours accessibles. Mon stylo ne tarda pas à danser entre mes doigts, habitude symptomatique de mon ennui. Deux heures dix-sept. Interminables.

* * *

À la sortie Ryuuga m'attendait. Évidemment.

« Bonjour Yagami-kun, tu es passé devant moi sans même me saluer. Ce n'est pas très élégant. » Toujours cette tonalité nonchalante, pointe plaintive.

Je lui servis mon sourire numéro six : amical mais timide, légèrement contrit. « Pardonne-moi Ryuuga. Je veillerai à ce que ce manquement à la politesse élémentaire ne se reproduise plus – haussement d'épaules – le stress du premier jour, tu sais ce que c'est...»

Excuse bidon s'il en était, néanmoins tout à fait envisageable pour tout autre personne que moi. Mon attitude en passant devant lui pouvait s'avérer préjudiciable, je le savais bien sûr, mais je n'avais pas pu résister sur le moment. Sauf qu'en posant des caméras chez moi, il avait dû saisir quelques traits de mon caractère l'attitude d'il y a trois heures avait donc ses chances de passer. Je ne m'avançai cependant pas trop là dessus. Prudence.

« Je vois. ».Ryuuga se ménagea une courte pause. « Pourtant tu n'avais pas l'air tellement stressé à la cérémonie, alors que prononcer un discours devant un amphithéâtre entier en tant que représentant des élèves constituerait une source de stress bien plus conséquente que celle d'assister à une banale journée de cours. » Il voulait casser mon explication, ou au moins l'éprouver.

« Le stress n'a pas toujours de fondements très rationnels, quoique... le changement d'environnement rendu effectif par cette première banale journée de cours ferait un excellent motif. Une cérémonie n'a rien à voir, c'est un cadre ritualisé donc fixe et défini.

- Phobie du changement, Yagami-kun ? » Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et initia quelques pas. Mon imagination ou bien une lueur moqueuse palpitait sous le visage sérieux ? Agaçant. Comme si je pouvais être esclave d'une quelconque phobie, _moi. _

Je me composai une expression aimable en lui renvoyant sa provocation. « La phobie est une source avancée et exacerbée de stress, donc aucune base rationnelle. Mais Ryuuga, c'est toi qui parles de phobie, pas moi. Si c'était le cas j'aurais employé le mot adéquat, tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu as raison. » Un fantôme de sourire étira les lèvres pâles. Je lui jetai un regard aigu vrai, faux ? Reddition feinte ou réelle ? Impossible à déterminer.

Je n'avais pas remarqué avant, ses iris n'étaient pas noirs. Une ligne fine cerclait ses pupilles de bleu électrique. Dilatation bilatérale excessive. De deux choses l'une : soit, état d'hyperémotivité ou d'excitation sexuelle permanent, soit drogué jusqu'aux yeux comme l'expression le disait si bien. Un bémol qui pourrait jouer contre lui, toute addiction était faiblesse, toute faiblesse brèche dans sa cuirasse.

Il devint rapidement évident que Ryuuga avait une destination précise en tête et qu'il m'y menait tout droit, ses baskets défoncées traînaient péniblement leurs lacets sur le sol. Un stylo et quelques feuilles froissées dépassaient d'une poche de jean, entièrement blanches.

« Tu vas quelque part ?

- Au self. »

Le self était relativement peu fréquenté à onze heures compte tenu du nombre total d'étudiants sur le campus. La salle était de bonnes dimensions, meublée de tables blanches et de confortables chaises couleur pomme. Un assortiment de nourriture était proposé, aussi bien européenne, américaine qu'asiatique, sucrée et salée. Un plat chaud principal et une déclinaison diverse de nourriture froide allant du sandwich au sushi étaient posés à disposition sur plusieurs bars, la moindre des choses quand on se prétendait université internationale et interculturelle.

J'attrapai la première assiette à portée de main et choisis un sachet de thé parmi ses nombreux avatars présentés, celui dont je savais la balance la plus équilibrée. Après payement, je posai mon plateau sur l'une des tables contiguës à la baie vitrée. Ryuuga ne tarda pas à faire surface, chargé de trois...non quatre beignets, une conséquente madeleine garnie de chocolat, un brownie et une tartelette aux framboises le tout accompagné d'un cookie et d'un soda.

Légèrement surpris par cette surenchère dans le sucre, un commentaire acide s'enfuit. « Tu comptes nourrir combien de personnes exactement ?

- Mon cerveau a besoin d'un important apport en sucre pour exploiter le maximum de ses capacités – il désigna vaguement le cookie comme si ce geste expliquait tout – j'en garde pour la suite. »

Sans répondre – que répondre à ça – je m'intéressai au contenu de mon assiette, piquant une crevette de ma fourchette. (« Prière d'apporter ses propres baguettes »). Quand je relevai la tête au bout de trois ou quatre minutes, la moitié des sucreries de mon interlocuteur avaient purement et simplement disparu, englouties.

La tension pesait ; pointue dans ses gestes, sa posture. Il allait dire quelque chose, je le voyais, je le sentais. Tension dans mon esprit, sous ma peau. Il en jouait, entamant sa tartelette avec toute la lenteur du monde. Tension et silence. Attente.

Je portai le gobelet fumant à ma bouche quand il se décida.

« Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, Yagami-kun. Je te soupçonne d'être Kira. »

Le thé enflamma ma gorge. Surjouer la surprise, le pire des plans. « Je vois. »

Il se pencha en avant, le regard aiguisé. « Est-ce un aveu ?

- Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas Kira.

- Ta réaction manque cruellement d'émotion, pardonne-moi de ne pas te croire. »

Je haussai les épaules « Je dois dire que je m'attendais à quelque chose comme ça. Pourquoi sinon le fameux détective serait sorti de son anonymat ? » Je posai le gobelet, plantai mes yeux dans les siens. Mine résolue, assurée. « Je ne suis pas Kira. »

Sa réplique fusa : « C'est ce que disent les coupables en général.

- Les innocents aussi. »

Son index chassa quelques cristaux de sucre. « Cela, c'est à moi d'en juger. »

Je posai la question qui me torturait depuis la veille. « Pourquoi me soupçonner plus qu'un autre ?

- Ça ne te concerne pas. »

Injuste. Je déversai la bouffée de colère dans la brûlure du gobelet contre ma paume. « Vraiment ça ne me concerne pas ? Après tout rien ne me prouve que tu sois L. Tu pourrais tout aussi bien être Kira pour autant que je sache. »

Un éclair étonné passa, absorbé par les traits blancs de toute expression, si rapide que je pouvais tout aussi bien l'avoir inventé. Je poursuivis, dissimulant la satisfaction : « Kira est censé être japonais, même si tu ne l'es pas entièrement, tu l'es un peu. Prendre l'identité de L serait donc une excellente tactique pour me faire parler, comme tu l'as souligné hier, mon père est commissaire de police et de ce fait possède une possibilité d'accès, aussi infime soit-elle, à la cellule d'enquête. Bien sûr si tu es Kira, cette approche est vouée à l'échec. »

Je me gardai de dire que mon père faisait partie de la cellule d'enquête, donner cette information détruirait l'hypothèse que je venais de formuler, on ne disait pas à une personne suspectée d'être Kira le nom d'un enquêteur. Retournement amusant, jeu amusant.

« Je ne serais pas d'origine cent pour cent japonaise selon toi ?

- L'architecture de ton visage est clairement nippone, mais la couleur des yeux n'a définitivement pas grand-chose de japonaise et des lentilles sont à exclure vu ton apparence négligée. »

Ryuuga termina la madeleine et sourit. « Malheureusement pour toi, je suis L. Sinon comment pourrais-je savoir que ton père est dans le groupe d'enquêteurs ? Comment saurais-je que ta maison a été placée sous surveillance pendant une courte période ?

- Tu pourrais tout aussi bien être un assistant, pas L lui-même.

- Avec un score parfait à l'examen d'entrée ? »

Tch. Touché. Exactement le même raisonnement qui avait traversé mes pensées pendant l'épreuve. Je serrai les dents refus total qu'un _assistant_ ait pu être ex æquo avec moi. Ryuuga ajouta, l'air de rien « Ton thé va refroidir. »

* * *

༻ **Thirst **༺

* * *

Du pouce, j'immobilisai la canette. De l'index, ouvris la languette. Avec un amusement à peine dissimulé, je subtilisai le sucre en sachet de Yagami, ponctuant mon geste d'un négligeant « Si ça ne te gêne pas... », pour le vider dans le soda déjà sur-glucosé, sous son regard circonspect.

Je portai la boisson fraîche à mes lèvres en même temps que lui son thé. Ses gestes apparemment calmes restaient néanmoins tendus à mes yeux exercés. Il n'avait pas réagi lorsque je lui avais dit que sa maison avait été placée sous surveillance. Avais-je donc si peu de crédibilité à ses yeux... ou était-il déjà au courant? Et si la seconde option était la bonne, alors comment, et surtout depuis quand?

Si Kira s'était su observé, aurait-il eu un comportement parfait? Avec Raito, j'avais du mal à être sûr à 100%. Son orgueil, si perceptible dans ses manières, son attitude, sa façon de jauger le monde, lui permettrait-il de concevoir à quel point la perfection est étrange, non naturelle?

Un silence s'installait entre nous, mes yeux ne le lâchant pas alors qu'il terminait son repas.

Distraitement, je portai mon pouce à mes lèvres, suçotant le sucre qui s'y était déposé, avant de mordiller l'ongle. Ses mains à lui étaient impeccables. Pour ne pas changer. « Néanmoins, Yagami-kun, ne sois pas trop inquiet, mes soupçons à ton égard sont de l'ordre de 1%. »

_Ne sois pas inquiet, mais sois sous pression. Très cher Raito, je me ferai un plaisir de tester les limites de ta patience._

« Ryuuga, les soupçons de quelqu'un dont je ne peux être sûr qu'il soit L, je ne les prendrai pas au sérieux.

- À ta guise. »

L'heure du déjeuner défilait, à travers la baie vitrée les étudiants – déjà plaintifs et geignards de nature – commençaient à rôder, à chercher un endroit où piailler et picorer. Par extension, les tables autour de nous aussi se peuplaient, approchant mon seuil de tolérance. Quand un post-adolescent me frôla en voulant s'asseoir derrière moi, je me laissai finalement glisser de ma chaise, et embarquai au passage le dernier cookie restant.

« Je te laisse te socialiser, j'ai des choses à faire, on se revoit cet après-midi en cours. »

Je fuis le brouhaha et la densité humaine, n'entendant que d'une oreille une formule de politesse quelconque, dite d'un ton légèrement renfrogné. _Si je n'ai même plus le droit de laisser mes emballages vides et ma canette sur une table_... un léger sourire dansa sur mon visage, l'espace de quelques petites secondes.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, il ne fit pas semblant de ne pas me voir, et s'assit à côté de moi sans enfantillages. Je me demandais combien d'amis il avait bien pu réellement avoir. Sa vie sociale, d'après ce que j'avais appris, semblait bien remplie, variée, il s'était investi sérieusement dans des clubs culturels et scientifiques l'année passée. Mais comme pour tout, cette perfection me gênait.

Je l'observai, son port altier, sa tenue soignée, ses gestes mesurés. Un roi en son domaine.

Un claquement de porte accompagna l'arrivée de l'énergumène qui servirait de professeur de mathématiques quantiques. Visiblement plus vieux et plus abimé que Watari, ses lunettes orange fluo lui donnaient une excentricité que je ne côtoyais pour ainsi dire jamais.

Le cours commença, magistral et terriblement ennuyeux.

Raito ne me prêtait plus attention – ou le cachait assez bien – et prenait consciencieusement des notes. Je les lisais sans tourner la tête. Encore cette même calligraphie millimétrée, une structure apparente, claire, et sans rature. Même les droites soulignant les éléments clefs étaient aussi rectilignes que si elles avaient été tracées à la règle.

Soupirant, je sortis une feuille froissée de ma poche arrière, ainsi qu'un stylo à bille noir, et posai le tout devant moi. Jamais je ne ferais illusion, mais ce n'était pas réellement important. L n'avait ni besoin ni projet de sortir diplômé de Todai, contrairement à Raito Yagami, qui semblait encore croire que la scolarité pouvait être source de réussite.

Je laissai mon regard disséquer les autres étudiants, bien plus limpides que mon suspect. Ils étaient totalement lisibles, de leurs ongles manucurés, peints dans des couleurs agressives pour certaines, aux respirations saccadées de stress de ceux qui n'avaient même pas espéré réussir leur examen. Certains et certaines pourraient me servir à mettre Raito sous pression, à le forcer à se dévoiler en tant que Kira.

Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche, le laissant collé contre ma cuisse de façon à ce qu'il ne soit visible de personne, et consultai les fichiers de la faculté. Puis les nouvelles.

Les criminels se rebellaient de plus en plus dans leurs cages, beaucoup tentaient des mutineries ou des évasions, affolés. Les demandes de révisions de procès pleuvaient, alors que tous espéraient être finalement déclarés innocents et sauvés du châtiment pseudo-divin. Je regardais rapidement le détail, transférant à Watari les dossiers que je pourrais prendre le temps de considérer.

Soupir. Kira me faisait changer mes règles, m'empêchait de m'amuser autant qu'avant. Ma Justice ne s'occupait que des cas intéressants, et lui – impossible que ce soit une femme, celles-ci étaient toujours bien trop occupées par leur vie personnelle – m'obligeait foncièrement à _travailler_.

Re-soupir. Plus vite je le coincerais, plus vite je pourrais reprendre une vie normale, rythmée par des cas simples, des pâtisseries et pas de mise en danger de ma vie. Ces derniers temps, j'avais l'impression que l'atmosphère du monde entier avait changé, que les fondations vacillaient et que certains en étaient ravis, confondant trop allègrement ras le bol politique et barbarisme.

Un léger coup de coude faillit me déséquilibrer. Surpris, je relevai la tête vers Raito. Celui-ci, sourcils froncés, continuait à prendre des notes et ne m'adressa pas la parole. Je déviai alors mon regard en contrebas de l'amphithéâtre, constatant que l'ancêtre regardait fixement dans notre direction tout en ânonnant ses banalités.

Je rengainai mon téléphone d'un geste souple et replaçai ma main sur ma feuille. _Voyez, monsieur, je fais des efforts. _Tapotant du bout des doigts de la main droite le début de l'Hymne à la Justice de Magnard, je pris mon stylo, et gribouillai de la main gauche, mon bras prenant ses aises et restreignant facilement celui de Raito. Pour l'instant, je restais gentil.

Mes notes prirent rapidement un tournant plus intéressant pour mon enquête, alors que j'écrivais les noms des agents du FBI assassinés, en une liste ordonnée, et y ajoutais des flèches et des symboles sans aucun sens, prenant soin d'être lisible par mon voisin. Manque de chance, celui-ci n'était pas vraiment réceptif.

« Yagami-kun. »

Pas de réponse. J'accélérai mon tapotement d'ongles sur le bois aggloméré.

« Yagami-kun. »

Je me fis la réflexion que s'il avait suffisamment de patience pour supporter d'expliquer ses devoirs à son adorablement stupide petite sœur, il allait falloir que je mette un peu plus de bonne volonté pour attirer son attention. Je cessai mon Hymne, mordis mon pouce et lui mis un coup de coude qui ne manqua pas de lui faire faire une magnifique rature.

«Yagami-kun.

- _Quoi_? »

Ah, vu son ton énervé et sa crispation, le pousser à commettre des erreurs aussi frivoles qu'un trait sur une feuille était un début de piste dans ma recherche de ses limites mentales.

Je lui souris.

« Rien. »

* * *

Je finissais de grignoter mon cookie, profitant de la pause. Puis je tamponnai la table minutieusement, et léchai mon doigt afin de récupérer les miettes. « J'ai eu l'impression de te gêner, pendant le cours, Yagami-kun, alors je n'ai pas cru bon de t'en faire part sur le moment, mais je pense que Kira est quelqu'un d'impulsif, puéril, égocentrique, mauvais perdant et perfectionniste.

- C'est ton portrait que tu fais. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai des raisons valables de penser que tu pourrais être Kira. Tu aurais la possibilité de te servir de moi pour atteindre mon père. » Curieux, cette façon de détourner l'attention. Coup d'œil vers ses notes, impeccables hormis le trait provoqué par mes soins. « La plupart des étudiants auraient accueilli avec joie une petite pause.

- Certes, mais Ryuuga, les autres étudiants n'ont pas été premiers au classement du concours d'entrée.

- Oh, tu ne me feras jamais croire que ce cours t'a apporté quoi que ce soit. Il est si basique que tu aurais pu le déduire toi-même, seul, en moins de temps qu'il n'en a pris à l'expliquer. »

Je détournais la tête. Caresser son ego dans le sens du poil, d'accord, mais point trop n'en faut. « Tu as vu, il y a cette fille qui te regarde depuis tout à l'heure. »

Haussement de sourcils de Raito. Il jeta un regard rapide à la jeune femme quelques rangs plus loin.

Cheveux assez courts, yeux noirs, mince, belle selon les critères du XXIe siècle. Je pris une seconde pour me remémorer les visages vus dans les fichiers. Kiyomi Takada. Aucun intérêt. Fausse modestie incarnée.

« Peu importe. »

Je retournais rapidement mon regard vers lui. Effectivement, il semblait neutre. Étrange, pour un adolescent de 17 ans. Un sourire sincère effleura mes lèvres. Idée à creuser. En urgence. Alors que le professeur revenait de sa pause, ramenant un café soluble immonde, je pris ma feuille et mon stylo, remis mes pieds dans mes chaussures, et me traînai vers la sortie. « À bientôt, Raito-kun.

- Au plaisir. »

Peut-être que l'ironie que je percevais n'était pas que le fruit de mon imagination.

* * *

Jamais l'hôtel ne m'avait paru aussi agréable.

La moquette crème, moelleuse sous mes pieds enfin libres. L'air sucré, sans odeur de déodorant bon marché ou de sueur. La fraîcheur, loin des amphithéâtres dessinés par des architectes incompétents et sous emprise de l'alcool. Et plus que tout, le silence, calme absolu, seulement nuancé par le ronronnement rassurant et agréable des ordinateurs.

Les policiers enfin partis, à plus de trois heures du matin – l'heure des braves – la normalité reprenait ses droits.

Moi, mon QG, Watari, mes gâteaux.

J'ouvris une boîte mail, et rédigeai au nom d'un des collègues de l'université un message à l'attention de notre professeur d'Histoire européenne.

J'allais tellement m'amuser avec mon suspect...

« Ryuzaki, de nouveaux indices?

- Pas vraiment, mais peut-être de nouvelles méthodes pour en obtenir.

- Bien. »

Une pointe de bonne humeur perça, tandis que je buvais mon thé sirupeux. Malgré l'urgence d'attraper Kira, jouer avec Raito Yagami représentait un passe-temps follement distrayant. Il était rare d'avoir un adversaire aussi intelligent, patient, sournois, puéril et parfait à la fois. Je jouais avec mes orteils tout en terminant mes « suggestions » pour les méthodes éducatives à utiliser, impatient de voir de mes propres yeux la plaisanterie se concrétiser. Plaisanterie à but d'investigation, bien sûr.

Je naviguai encore quelques dizaines de minutes, fouinant parmi les fichiers de la police, cherchant à tout hasard les personnes ayant eu connaissance de suffisamment d'éléments pour agir en tant que Kira. Comme je m'y attendais, rien de probant.

Puis je me repassais encore les vidéos de surveillance de la gare ou Penber était mort, cherchant parmi les voyageurs une silhouette connue. Une alarme dans un coin de l'écran s'alluma. « Aller se laver. » Exact.

Je partis en direction de la salle de bain, laissant tout allumé. Après tout, personne à part Watari ne passerait devant mes ordinateurs. Et personne n'y toucherait. Je le saurais, je mémorisais toujours l'endroit exact où je laissais mon curseur.

Je repris ma place cinq minutes et quarante-trois secondes plus tard, douché et rhabillé d'un nouveau pull blanc et d'un nouveau jeans. Identiques aux précédents. Je me raserais un autre jour.

Là, je profitais du temps avant qu'il soit l'heure de partir pour faire un tour sur l'ordinateur de mon principal Kira potentiel, piratant avec plus de difficultés que prévu son système de sécurité. Il ne devait probablement pas s'attendre à ce que quelqu'un de sa famille s'acharne plus loin que le mot de passe de session, mais il était prudent. Rien à signaler vraiment, mis à part des nettoyages de fichiers plutôt réguliers pour quelqu'un n'ayant rien à se reprocher.

Autre fait intéressant, la possibilité d'accéder au disque dur du père depuis la chambre du fils. Mais pas de trace de piratage. Soit un bon pirate, soit un innocent.

Mais innocent au point de ne pas avoir de fichiers pornographiques ou au moins érotiques, à 17 ans? Ses magazines papier, dissimulés trop soigneusement pour être accessibles en cas d'urgence nocturne semblaient neufs, et il ne s'amusait pas non plus devant son écran. Insensible?

Je souris en songeant à la surprise qui l'attendait, quittai son ordinateur et repris mes recherches, ailleurs sur la planète, profitant des premières lueurs de l'aube pour déguster quelques croissants.

* * *

Après une journée de pause dans les relations sociales étudiantes, je retournai à l'université, à la fois réticent et impatient. Les espaces verts étaient presque déserts, la journée bien commencée, le temps plus que maussade. L'enquête commençait à réellement piétiner, les impasses s'accumulant. Ma bonne humeur de l'avant veille s'était envolée, son retour dépendait aujourd'hui de la réussite de mon plan. Mon sommeil hypothétique aussi.

Il ne sembla pas surpris de me voir m'asseoir à ses côtés, et m'adressa un léger sourire, que je ne lui rendis pas.

« Ravi de te revoir, Ryuuga.

- Bien sûr. »

Fin de la conversation, je me mis à ronger mes ongles, ou ce qu'il en restait, puis mordillais la peau du pouce en triturant mes cheveux puis grattant mes joues pièces d'échecs venaient de s'installer, et ne se fréquentaient visiblement pas. Bien. Premier : un fou. Deuxième : une folle.

Soupir. Ce ne serait pas pire que de supporter Matsuda, sûrement pas. J'extrayais une madeleine de mon pantalon, et la grignotais distraitement, profitant de sa douceur. Il était toujours temps pour un réconfort face à la bêtise humaine.

Puis l'enseignant entra, claquant la porte derrière lui. Les yeux de tous les étudiants se fixèrent sur cet homme d'un âge certain, emmitouflé dans son long manteau de laine noir, semblant plus revêche qu'un Napoléon sans talonnettes. Il s'arrêta derrière son bureau, puis se retourna, tentant d'assassiner par son regard les jeunes êtres influençables devant lui.

« Quand les grands pontes de l'université m'ont enjoint à diriger ce TD, je leur ai dit que mon rôle n'était pas de materner des imbéciles heureux. Malheureusement pour moi et pour vous, nos gérontocrates sont tout puissants et je vais donc devoir vous supporter cette année. Que les choses soient claires : il n'y a pas ici de place pour les pleurnicheries, les jérémiades et la médiocrité. »

Quelques souffles perturbés se firent entendre. De pauvres jeunes filles fragiles n'ayant pas l'habitude d'un caractère plus affirmé que celui d'un poulpe. Raito ne semblait pas plus agressé que ça, même si à l'observer, son ego ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier. Pour ma part, l'amusement était plutôt de mise, j'avais mangé des tyrans plus virulents au petit déjeuner.

« Bien. J'exige votre attention, pour autant qu'elle soit disponible entre vos misérables soucis insignifiants et votre manque de sagacité. Je suis censé vous faire faire des... exposés, en binôme. Cela ne m'enchante pas, la vie est une jungle et vous apprendrez vite que les groupes sont faits pour les traîtres, les profiteurs et les faibles. Ceci étant posé, vos notes seront globales, donc un des deux se fera forcément exploiter. Pas de doléances. Je vous donne vos groupes, et je ne répéterai pas. Changez de place, et tentez de faire fonctionner vos quelques neurones pas encore imbibés ou morts. »

Charmant et pédagogue. Presque autant que moi. « Yagami, Futi. » Bien, au moins, il obéissait. « Ryuuga, Isôrû. » Parfait.

Je me retrouvais donc à côté de la jeune et jolie Ringo Isôrû. Cheveux teints en châtain, yeux verts grâce à des lentilles, bouche peinte en rouge incendiaire, une japonaise obnubilée par son apparence, cruche et pistonnée pour son entrée à Todai. Notre sujet, « la ruralité latine et son influence sur la politique espagnole de Franco » ne semblait pas la passionner outre-mesure. Elle sortit ses petits cahiers et ses petits stylos – dont un rose à plumes – et me regarda avec un sourire un peu tordu, la tête penchée sur le côté comme un chiot dans une vitrine d'animalerie.

« Tu as compris le sujet, toi ? Moi, j'aime pas trop l'Histoire, parce qu'il faut se souvenir de plein de dates et de détails. Alors je préfère la littérature, mais pas les auteurs trop vieux, ils utilisent plein de mots étranges. Et les profs aussi, ils mettent toujours plein de sujets pleins de mots que je connais pas. »

Je lui souris. Elle était véritablement _parfaite_.

Raito, de son côté, semblait circonspect devant son nouveau camarade. Son visage profondément marqué par les injustices de l'adolescence, ses dents anarchistes et ses mains épaisses et maladroites avaient bien l'air de contrarier quelque peu le petit prodige. Futi, Kuma de son prénom, était le sujet idéal pour contrarier l'idéal esthétique et intellectuel de Yagami. Je l'avais bien choisi, il semblait déjà conquis et heureux d'avoir pour camarade le major de promo, et lui dédiait de grands sourires métalliques.

« Et tu vois, moi, personnellement, je ne vois pas pourquoi cette fille aurait le droit de venir à cette fête, il y aura plein de gens bien et...

-Ringo Isôrû-san, que penses-tu de ce plan, pour notre exposé ? »

Je lui gribouillai rapidement un brouillon qui l'émerveilla. Une heure et demi passa, pendant laquelle je manœuvrais pour me mettre dans les bonnes grâces de la gamine de 18 ans. J'appris donc qu'elle aimait les oiseaux, les voyages, le bleu et la nature. Petite fille stéréotypée, je n'aurais pas pensé te rencontrer en chair et en os. Surtout en os, vu le régime qu'elle suivait, de toute évidence.

« Tu sais, mon ami, Raito Yagami-kun, n'osera pas te le dire, mais il aimerait apprendre à te connaître. Il n'aime pas la solitude, et aurait bien besoin de quelqu'un d'aussi charmant que toi à qui parler.»

Dans ses yeux brilla une étincelle d'espoir et de joie folle. Effrayante, presque. « Oh oui ?! Je suis sûre qu'on a plein de points communs ! Dis, tu voudrais bien me le présenter après ? S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît ? » Elle joignit ses mains devant elle, tentant d'être attendrissante, probablement.

Le cours se termina finalement dans une atmosphère électrique, due aux éclats du petit dictateur titulaire d'un diplôme de professorat, pestant contre l'incompétence de ses « boulets ».Tout le monde rangeait ses affaires le plus vite possible, fuyant le navire.

Enfin, après avoir supporté autant de temps la présence horripilante de la jeune demoiselle, je pus me lever et me diriger en sa compagnie vers mon suspect... ma proie, encore aux prises avec Futi, qui s'acharnait à l'inviter à une soirée d'intégration.

« Yagami-kun, je souhaiterais te présenter quelqu'un. »

Son regard semblait presque éreinté, alors que Isôrû sautillait quasiment à mes côtés.

« Voici _Ringo_-chan, elle m'a demandé de t'inviter à boire un café avec elle. Je ne vous accompagne pas, j'ai du travail important. » Impossible de réellement savoir si son regard trahissait son envie de suicide, coincé qu'il était entre mes deux élus, son désespoir de pouvoir enfin fuir, ou la compréhension de ma blague tout spécialement destinée à Kira.

_Le sais-tu, L, que les shinigami ne mangent que des pommes ?_

_Kira, si tu te nommes toi-même « shinigami », voici mon cadeau : une Ringo. Bon appétit._

* * *

**Un petit commentaire si le coeur vous en dit ? ****A dans deux semaines, le mardi certainement ^^**

**(****Si L vous semble un peu misogyne, c'est normal xD ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre ****: Thirst**

**Disclaimer ****: Les personnages et l'univers ne nous appartiennent pas malgré un chantage à base d'expédition par la poste de pages de Death Note et de trognons de pommes cloués selon un rituel vaudou. Nous ne touchons bien entendu aucune compensation financière pour la publication de ce texte, là encore le chantage n'ayant pas suffi ^^ ( On nous a mentiiii x) )**

**Rating**** : M pour certains chapitres, bien que ce ne soit pas encore justifié. **

Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos gentils commentaires, ça nous fait toujours plaisir un rayon de soleil :)

Makubex : Merci beaucoup ! C'est vraiment flatteur sachant qu'on aime beaucoup Second chance toutes les deux. En tout cas, on va la dépasser en terme de longueur, après, la qualité, ce sera à toi de juger :p On ne spoilera pas, mais les garçons de la Wammy's n'apparaitront pas (ou pas en rôle principal). Pour moi (Haaru), ils sont trop calqués sur L pour pouvoir prendre de l'ampleur quand il est là. Mais à voir pour une prochaine fiction, pourquoi pas ;) Et pour la relation de couple... hum... pas tout de suite, encore. Vous pouvez prendre les paris sur le chapitre du premier baiser !

Akilina : Contentes que tu aies aimé ! :) on interprète les personnages, certes, mais en tentant de leur garder une cohérence (notre "lecture" du manga est parfois un peu borderline, mais on y revient toujours, on a toutes les deux horreurs de l'ooc...) Tu auras des chapitres qui auront beaucoup plus d'action, et d'autres plus tranquilles... en général on essaie de mettre plus d'humour pour compenser ^^ C'est très gentil pour L ! Il est en fait plus facile à "gérer" que Raito pour moi Haaru ( oui oui, je me suis gardée la partie facile du travail, parfaitement), parce qu'il est totalement exagéré et sociopathe xD J'espère que tu l'aimeras tout autant dans les chapitres suivants ! ( et comme c'est moi qui écris ses parties, tu ne me mets pas du tout la pression, hein...)

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes !

* * *

Chapitre 3 

Salade de fruits 

* * *

Ringo secoua sa longue chevelure noisette, ornée de boucles pour l'occasion. Elle me fit de grands signes pour indiquer sa présence. Comme si je pouvais ne pas la voir, comme si qui que ce soit pouvait ne pas la voir. Quelle idée de se balader avec une robe bleu canard aussi courte ? Et ce maquillage cobalt, sapin et indigo atrocement brillant ? Déguisée en paon ? Essayons de ne pas nous attarder sur le symbole.

« Oh Raito, tu es là ! Je suis si contente ! Et pile à l'heure en plus. » Voix translucide d'enthousiasme. Le sourire que j'affichais m'écorchait les lèvres. « Bien sûr, cette robe te va très bien. »

Ravie elle tourna vivement sur elle-même pour me faire admirer le vêtement en question. « Tu aimes ?

- Elle est parfaite. »

Après un « Mer-ci » claironné, elle désigna mon jean comme une trouvaille inestimable « Le bleu est ma couleur préférée à moi aussi, quelle coïncidence ! » _Prends sur toi, Raito. Prends sur toi. _Je nous conduisis à une table disponible et lui écartai une chaise selon les lois de la galanterie, éculée peut-être mais j'étais persuadé qu'elle apprécierait. Sa bouche nacrée de rose s'étira d'un large sourire. Gagné.

Ringo étouffa un léger rire derrière la carte, à mi-hauteur de son visage, faux accents timides. Pourquoi étais-je là déjà, devant cette cruche de première catégorie ? Ah oui. Façade sociale.

« Tu es mon premier ami cette année, c'est trop bien pas vrai, pas vrai ? J'ai toujours peur que les gens veulent pas de moi au début mais souvent après j'ai tout plein d'amis – elle aplatit brusquement le menu sur la table, sérieuse – mais le premier c'est spécial.

- Je n'ai pas encore vraiment parlé aux autres non plus.

- Alors je suis ta première amie ?

- Je crois que l'on peut dire ça, en effet. »

Elle gloussa d'un air fanatique. Un frisson de mauvais augure dégringola mes omoplates. Pour mon salut, une âme charitable me sauva de cette conversation de maternelle. « Avez-vous fait votre choix ?

- Un café s'il vous plaît. » Sourire poli à l'appui. La caféine allait se révéler indispensable.

« Mademoiselle ?

- Hum … – elle tritura l'une de ses boucles – un café...

- Un café également ? » s'enquit le serveur, trop vite, visiblement pressé d'en finir.

Le rire évanescent brisa toutes ses espérances : « Vous plaisantez j'espère ? Les grains sont cultivés de manière biologique ?

- … Je ne crois pas.

- Votre café respecte la charte du développement durable ?

- Non.

- Votre chocolat ?

- La même chose, je le crains. Un thé peut-être ? »

Petite moue dubitative. « Très détoxifiant mais j'en bois déjà tout le temps à la maison, alors...

- Puis-je vous suggérer une boisson fraîche ? Un coca, un ice-tea ? »

Elle s'étrangla à demi, les yeux écarquillés, ses lentilles au point de non-retour._«_ Vous savez combien y a de calories présentes dans les sodas ? Vous comptez ruiner cette merveilleuse ligne que j'entretiens depuis l'âge de 15 ans au prix de tous les sacrifices ? C'est ça que vous voulez ? C'est ça ? 100 grammes de sucre par litre ! Les édulcorants ! Les colorants ! Vous comptez me tuer à l'aspartame ? Me rendre jaune ? Dites-le tout de suite, dites-le, monstre ! » L'émeraude artificielle se dilua de larmes, les lèvres tremblèrent.

Paniqué de son incartade, le serveur amena une serviette vers son visage, elle tapa sèchement la main en approche. « Mon maquillage ! »

Je me calai sur mon siège, le spectacle était prometteur, une Diva outragée dans toute sa splendeur. J'étais curieux de voir comment le serveur allait s'en sortir.

« Pardonnez-moi mademoiselle, je suis confus, veuillez m'excuser...Je...euh... – il s'illumina – je peux vous proposer un Tropicana_ Bio_ ?

- 27 grammes de sucre par verre ! Le jus de fruits _c'est le mal._ »

Il s'affaissa, découragé, l'air de ne plus croire en rien. Grands yeux suppliants de chien battu. « Une limonade alors ?

- Y a des antioxydants c'est bien, mais y a des bulles. Je vais être toute ballonnée, vous voulez tuer mon estomac ? Me faire souffrir pendant des heures ? » Elle ressemblait à une petite fille sur le point de fondre en larmes, et à vrai dire le serveur aussi. Je me retins de préciser que le gaz carbonique n'avait pas ce genre d'effets, pas plus que les colorants ne la rendraient jaune. Pas la peine d'envenimer la situation, c'était assez surréaliste comme ça.

Le serveur avait baissé les bras. « La seule boisson que je peux vous proposer c'est de l'eau.

- Je veux pas boire un verre d'eau, Raito... » Ton plaintif. Signification : fais quelque chose. Je saisis l'une de ses mains, rassurant. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ringo-chan. Je suis sûr que... – je m'adressai au serveur – quel est votre nom ?

- Daisuke.

- Je suis sûr que Daisuke va être d'une grande aide. Ringo, le problème de la limonade réside dans le gaz carbonique n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouip. Le citron c'est bon et ça nettoie les dents super bien.

- Daisuke, vous devez avoir des citrons pour les cocktails ? »

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, armé de l'agrume susnommé, de sucre et d'une bouteille d'eau minérale. Dès qu'elle le vit Ringo lui demanda des glaçons.

- Oups on a pas de couteau pour le citron...Daisuke est déjà retourné en cuisine. » ronchonna-t-elle. « Ah je sais ! » Elle disparut quelques minutes et sauta littéralement vers moi avec un sourire éclatant et un couteau fièrement brandi. « Je l'ai emprunté à ces charmantes vieilles personnes là-bas. » Toujours debout, elle entreprit de diviser le fruit, observée d'une partie de l'assistance. Je décalai ma chaise pour couper court à quelques regards qui de toute évidence n'étaient pas focalisés sur ses_ mains_. Ringo compta presque les grains de sucre qu'elle ajouta et s'assit, fière du résultat : « Une limonade sans bulles, j'aurais jamais eu l'idée ! T'es pas le représentant des élèves pour du flan. » Quel compliment. De quoi faire chaud au cœur, vraiment.

Le dialogue roula tranquillement jusqu'au retour du serveur avec les fameux glaçons et entre parenthèses mon café, il avait mis bien trop longtemps mais je le comprenais : réflexe de survie élémentaire. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait une fois de plus à nous quitter, Ringo l'interpella, déterminée. « Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. Daisuke, rapportez ce café immonde, Raito va boire la limonade avec moi. »

* * *

Elle attrapa ma main gauche entre ses doigts manucurés, se pencha. Une odeur capiteuse déchira mes poumons, atrocement sucrée : patchoulis.

« Tu sais, je suis trop contente, Ryuuga avait raison… on a plein plein de points communs tous les deux, c'est juste hallu-ci-nant ! Je te jure !

- Ryuuga a dit ça ? » _Ryuuga, je vais te tuer. _

Elle hocha la tête « Mm mm. D'ailleurs tiens il est pas un peu bizarre, tu trouves ? »

Je ricanai « Bizarre ? Effectivement c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Ses vêtements sont franchement douteux, soit il possède des tenues identiques, soit il porte toujours les mêmes. » Ce n'était certes pas le premier élément qui me venait à l'esprit mais c'était quelque chose que Ringo comprendrait.

Elle pouffa « Ca-rré-ment ! Jamais je pourrais porter des fringues comme ça, tous les jours – elle mima une grimace d'horreur – c'est vachement trop contraire à mes principes. Mais il est gentil en fait, et toi aussi tu es gentil.

- Tu aimes les animaux ?

J'adooore les animaux et tous, de toutes sortes, les oiseaux, les humains, les poissons, les fleurs, les coccinelles, et je considère presque les cailloux comme des animaux tant qu'ils se coincent pas dans mes Missioni**.** » Ringo pépia encore un bon quart d'heure sur son amour immodéré des bêtes et se tut brusquement, regard dans le vide, touillant son verre.

« Dis, Raito, tu penses que c'est bien d'être un glaçon ? Je veux dire, ce doit être agréable de fondre doucement, comme ça. Tout doucement, tout tranquillement, tout : Pccchhhout. »

Étrange petit cerveau. Un sourire joua en coin. « Je préfère les jacuzzis aux bains de limonade, pas toi ? »

Elle se redressa, les yeux brillants. « T'as déjà essayé les bains de limonade ?

- Jamais.

- Alors comment tu peux savoir ? »

M'épargnant une pénible réponse, elle réalisa à cet instant que les glaçons avaient été faits avec de l'eau du robinet, remplie de nitrates selon ses dires. Son hurlement aigu retentit avec force : « Daisuke ! »

* * *

Je me rendis à la soirée d'intégration, poussé par cette envie lancinante de côtoyer des personnes avec un minimum de connexions synaptiques. Observer les gens, rien de plus intéressant : les manières de parler, de bouger, d'évoluer face à autrui toujours différentes et toujours semblables. Être entouré n'était pas une habitude désagréable, en fait c'était quelque chose que j'appréciais même si je n'avais jamais eu de véritable ami.

Le concept supposait une certaine forme d'équivalence, très vite je m'étais aperçu que ce n'était jamais le cas, encore moins en ce qui me concernait. Mon entourage non familial était désigné ainsi uniquement faute de meilleur terme mais je savais la vérité, aucun d'entre eux n'étaient des amis, pas vraiment. Toute relation est manipulation, parce que l'égalité n'est jamais parfaite, parce que l'égalité n'existe pas. Qui vous êtes détermine votre place dans le jeu : sujet ou objet.

Parmi le monde et le bruit ambiant je réussis habilement à éviter Futi et Ringo et liais doucement connaissance avec quelques élèves de ma promotion, des bases à approfondir plus tard.

Le jour suivant j'étais l'un des rares à ne pas promener le duo lunettes noires et gueule de bois carabinée. Comme si j'allais desserrer les mailles de mon contrôle pour un verre de trop. Je venais juste d'entrer dans la première salle de cours qu'une tornade se précipita sur moi. L'odeur entêtante de Ringo fit chavirer mon estomac. À croire qu'elle s'inondait avec cette horreur, même ses cheveux étaient imprégnés. « Tu as bonne mine Raito !

- Un teint resplendissant. » confirma Ryuuga, narquois. Son intervention eut néanmoins le mérite non négligeable de rompre l'étreinte de la jeune fille, j'étais au bord de l'asphyxie.

« Ma consommation d'alcool n'a tout simplement pas excédé les limites du raisonnable.

- Bien sûr que non – ponctua le pseudo détective – c'est dans ton intérêt de rester raisonnable, n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande ce qu'il adviendrait, quelles révélations tu nous ferais si ce n'était plus le cas.

- Je me le demande aussi. Aurais-je des choses à cacher selon toi ? » Timbre volontairement badin.

« Certains en ont plus que d'autres, tu es bien placé pour le savoir. » Il ouvrit lentement un sachet de fruits confits, une lueur provocante au fond des iris, modula brutalement son ton inquisiteur. « Tu veux un morceau de pêche ? Ou bien...de pomme ?

- Je n'aime pas vraiment ce genre d'aliments.

- Hum. Hier, tu étais habillée de rouge,_ Ringo_-chan ? »

Je m'éloignai vers une fenêtre, écoutant la conversation d'une oreille distraite. Ringo se faisait un devoir de raconter l'entrevue en détail : « C'était très bien ! Sauf que Raito a failli faire une grosse bêtise ! »

J'ignorai le coup d'œil furtif et ridiculement appuyé, Ringo n'avait pas la capacité de me compromettre et il le savait très bien. « Ah oui ? _Intéressant_. Quel genre de grosse bêtise ?

- Il a voulu prendre un café...dans un Café ! Heureusement que je l'ai arrêté à temps, tu te rends compte ?

- Une vraie tragédie. »

Étais-je le seul à percevoir l'ironie latente de cette réponse ? Apparemment, puisque l'étudiante enchaîna sur la suite des événements, vite interrompue par l'entrée du professeur de Japonais. Le parfum de Ringo s'était déposé sur mes vêtements. Écœurant.

Pendant le repas, Ryuuga dévora toute une cohorte de fruits et de pâtisseries aromatisées, le tout assaisonné d'allusions de mauvaise foi.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'en veux pas Yagami-kun? Refuser les cinq fruits que je te propose sous prétexte que ce sont des pommes peut gravement nuire à ta santé.

- De quelle façon je te prie ? Je ne les refuse pas parce que ce sont des pommes, je les refuse car je suis rassasié. Et les deux parts de tarte ne sont en rien considérées comme des fruits.

- Tu vas à l'encontre de l'avis de tous les experts nutritionnels et ce refus augmente le pourcentage de chance que Kira se tienne en face de moi.

- Ton comportement alimentaire est beaucoup plus nuisible, ton addiction au sucre est susceptible de causer d'importants dommages vasculaires. De plus, les experts recommandent cinq fruits _et légumes_, et je doute que l'on doive les manger tous en même temps.

- Je note que tu ne commentes pas la dernière partie.

- Je ne la commente pas car je ne comprends pas comment le fait de manger ou non des pommes peut être relié de près ou de loin à l'affaire Kira. » j'ajoutai à brûle-pourpoint, sachant pertinemment combien j'avais raison « C'est quoi cet acharnement ? L'enquête piétine à ce point ? »

Avant que le détective présumé – de très mauvaise humeur ce jour-là – ne puisse répliquer, le cauchemar de mes cours d'histoire débarqua. Son plateau s'écrasa sur la table, son corps s'écrasa sur la chaise voisine. Cause à effet : l'humeur de Ryuuga soudain au beau fixe. _Le jour où j'écrirai ton putain de nom dans le Death Note sera le putain plus beau de ma vie. _

Je m'attachai à ne pas prêter attention au parasite boutonneux qui avait osé m'approcher à moins de cinq cents mètres et qui, maintenant, menaçait de m'asperger d'un essaim de postillons ou de m'expulser de la table à force de s'y étaler. Difficile. Voire impossible quand il m'agita une feuille sous le nez comme le drapeau de sa victoire.

Mes yeux se posèrent finalement sur lui, n'y tenant plus, et restèrent captivés. Spectacle rebutant des dents mal rangées, jaunies, entrechoquées. De cette bouche en action, des mots vomis, crachés par les lèvres flasques.

Il critiquait un point précis de mon plan pour l'exposé. _Cafard_. Mon approche était aussi parfaite que la moindre molécule de ma personne. Sa tirade fut longue et désolante. J'attendis patiemment, n'écoutai qu'une parole sur trois – et c'était déjà bien assez. Puis ce fut mon tour. Une courte phrase suffit pour éclater le raisonnement, Futi en resta ébahi devant les ruines de ses élucubrations.

Tellement de bruit pour rien. Soupir intérieur.

* * *

À ma droite, le stylo de Shinji survolait les pages, danse frénétique de la mine sur le papier. Son visage mortellement sérieux, concentré à l'extrême n'admettait pas la distraction. Ennuyeux. Presque autant que la diffusion télévisée du premier jour du Takayama Matsuri de printemps que j'avais dû subir la veille, les commentaires excités de Sayu face aux costumes et aux chars décorés bourdonnaient encore à mes oreilles. Quoi de plus fade que les festivals retransmis ? Pas grand-chose et surtout strictement rien à voir avec l'original. Nous y assistions souvent mais cette année notre père était particulièrement pris par le travail, il va sans dire que je n'étais pas étranger à ce manque de disponibilité.

La tête dans la paume, je balayai du regard le reste de la classe. Pas de Ryuuga ce matin, en revanche Kiyomi Takada m'adressa un discret sourire, que je rendis.

Plus le cours marchait vers sa fin, plus Futi s'agitait sur son siège, les fréquents coups d'œil en ma direction n'annonçaient rien de bon. Dès que possible, je m'éclipsai hors de la pièce. Le pot de colle n'eut que le temps d'amorcer un geste en ma direction, trop tard. J'étais déjà loin.

Deux heures et demi à tuer. Deux heures et demi de traque, à éviter Futi qui me pistait partout où je me rendais, agitant son satané brouillon d'un air conquérant. Je mourrais d'envie de le clouer sur le bûcher de mon irritation jusqu'à incinération totale, mais ma note dépendait bien trop de la sienne. Quand ce stupide exposé serait terminé, qu'il se présente une fois devant moi, une seule. Il n'y aurait pas de deuxième.

Ce coup-ci, il avait failli me coincer près de l'imprimante du deuxième étage à l'extrémité Est du campus. Comment faisait-il pour me trouver _à chaque fois_ ? L'université n'était pas assez grande ? Je rageai, accélérai le pas dans un corridor. Les éclats de voix se rapprochaient, il avait amené toute une meute d'amis à mes trousses pour lui tenir compagnie. Avantage : facilement repérable, esquive aisée.

Je croisai Kiyomi Takada en sens inverse. Elle s'immobilisa, moi aussi.

« Yagami-kun, je crois que Futi-kun te cherche. » Sans blague. « Il n'est pas très loin d'ici, je vais le chercher.

- Surtout pas. » Sans m'attarder sur sa surprise, je me réfugiai dans une salle vide. « Considère que je ne suis pas ici. » Je fermai la porte, son timide accord traversa le battant.

Un rapide conciliabule filtra puis la poignée s'abaissa et un visage délicat, encadré de cheveux noirs se glissa par l'ouverture.

« Je te remercie, Takada. Pardonne-moi pour le dérangement.

- Ce n'est rien. » Curiosité formulée par les yeux d'onyx, tue par les lèvres cerise.

« Futi est un peu trop persistant à mon goût.

- Je comprends. » Bref silence, elle baissa la tête « Je me suis inscrite pour le concours de Miss Todai mais... je regrette, c'est prétentieux quelque part, n'est-ce pas ? Pardon, je ne sais pas pourquoi je parle de ça. » Attitude savamment étudiée, maîtrise parfaite. Elle était très consciente ce qu'elle faisait, pas de doute. La réponse attendue coulait de source.

* * *

Lassé de courir aux quatre coins du campus, je m'allongeai sur un carré de pelouse providentiel. Soulagement de courte durée : des crocs de squale cassèrent mon champ visuel.

« Alors on se repose, Raito ?

- Candidat au harcèlement moral ? Prends un ticket. » Le rire rocailleux du Shinigami sonna à mes oreilles, j'ajoutai : « Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps.

- Le regard de ce détective est inquiétant, parfois j'ai presque l'impression qu'il me voit. Il est vraiment celui qu'il prétend ?

- Pas officiellement mais son identité paraît plausible vu les informations qu'il possède. – Chose que je n'admettrais jamais devant lui, ce serait griller un atout prématurément – Tu devrais faire un tour aux cuisines, tu trouveras de quoi passer le temps, je pense.

- On peut vraiment compter sur toi. Au fait, bien joué pour Ringo, très appétissante. » Il dévoila la totalité de sa dentition et disparut en deux battements d'ailes.

Blasé, je posai ma joue sur l'herbe moelleuse, paupières fermées. La chaleur du soleil faisait flotter une légère odeur de terre, agréable. Je m'endormis sans m'en apercevoir, des brins verts enfermés entre les doigts. Calme et silence.

Un parfum lourd, nauséeux, m'extirpa du repos. Une seule personne affectionnait cette senteur détestable. Tension immédiate. Un œil irrité s'ouvrit entre les mèches tombées sur mon front, découvrit des pommettes dévorées de cernes à moins d'une quinzaine de centimètres.

« Étonnant, c'est d'une efficacité redoutable. » Ryuuga tenait un flacon dont l'étiquette parfaitement lisible indiquait _Essence concentrée de patchoulis. _L'agacement s'accrut, j'en ravalai la moindre miette à l'intérieur avant de me redresser en position assise.

Il me parlait mais fixé sur lui sans le voir, je n'écoutais pas un traître mot. Sa présence bannie, retranchée dans une boite à la périphérie de mon cerveau. Il pouvait toujours frapper les murs, se débattre la boite ne céderait pas tant que je ne l'avais pas décidé.

L'instant inscrit la veille au soir sur le Death Note était passé depuis trois heures. Si la machine était en route, j'étais moins certain du résultat. Le problème majeur étant que j'avais beaucoup de difficultés à cerner Ryuuga, à prévoir ses réactions. Très dérangeant.

Je devais faire baisser le pourcentage de ses soupçons à mon égard, certes faibles mais néanmoins présents. L'action préparée – petite action – pouvait autant les diminuer que les augmenter. Quitte ou double en somme et j'étais prêt à prendre le risque. Si augmentation il y avait, elle serait minime, si le succès était mitigé, le doute n'en serait que plus enraciné. Ryuuga était à la fois la variable inconnue et la cible, mais la dame de mon jeu était amplement prévisible, sa personnalité limpide à force de l'avoir fréquentée pendant quelques heures. Elle aimait les animaux,_ n'est-ce pas. _

Ryuuga était en train de m'appeler, ce n'était visiblement pas la première fois, il agitait sa main devant mes yeux. Je n'étais parti qu'une poignée de secondes tout au plus.

« Quelle impatience.

- On va être en retard. » Il se leva.

Pur mensonge, nous avions une bonne avance. J'avais remarqué qu'il n'aimait pas être à l'extérieur, vraisemblablement à cause de sa peau trop pâle. Pas de commentaire, c'était arrangeant pour moi.

Je m'époussetais et suivis son dos arqué, lui n'avait pas pris la peine d'ôter les éventuelles herbes dissidentes de ses vêtements. Pas surprenant.

Salle encore vide. Mes épaules trouvèrent appui contre le mur tandis que l'étudiant factice adoptait sa position préférée, les traits aussi plats que d'ordinaire. Une fille dont je n'avais retenu que le nom (et pour cause) entra brutalement, soutenue par des camarades. Des sillons de mascara coulaient, éventails noirs sur ses joues.

_Sois convaincant_. La question fusa de nos deux bouches « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Incapable de parler, la poitrine soulevée de saccades, l'une de ses amies se dévoua à la place de l'intéressée.

« Son grand frère, il est mort...à cause de Kira. » L'annonce provoqua un tollé dans la salle maintenant pleine. Quelqu'un proféra ce que beaucoup pensaient : « Si Kira l'a tué c'est qu'il le méritait.

- Non ! C'était mon frère. Mon frère, il- » Les jambes de la jeune fille vacillaient, elle s'effondra contre le montant d'une table. Ses mains agrippèrent ses genoux. « Vous comprenez pas...c'était...c'était quelqu'un...d'important. Il a fait de mauvaises choses, mais c'était, c'était quelqu'un-» Elle se mordit la lèvre. Le tremblement de ses doigts éparpillé sur ses jambes.

Point convergeant d'une multitude de bras amicaux, elle était inaccessible, sourde aux paroles vides qui ne savaient pas l'atteindre.

Un camarade chuchota « Il a commis plusieurs meurtres, tout le monde sait qu'il faut pas provoquer Kira. » suscitant un débat houleux mêlé d'opinions violemment contradictoires. Un cri trancha le brouhaha : Ringo, rouge de colère. « Tais-toi ! Taisez-vous, tous ! Je hais Kira, c'est lui le vrai meurtrier ! Le vrai monstre ! C'est lui qu'on devrait exécuter et s'il avait un peu de conscience il se tuerait tout seul ! »

Parfaite petite Ringo qui détestait la violence et la mort sous toutes leurs formes. Stupide petite Ringo qui ne comprenait pas la nécessité, ne voyait pas la pureté, la perfection. Utile petite Ringo, si entière sur ses opinions, si naïve.

Jubilant sous mon masque inquiet je m'empressai de consoler la jeune fille, essuyant quelques larmes échappées de ses yeux verts. Tout était question d'équilibre. Dosage de mon expression, de mes mots, de mes gestes : un trop-plein serait suspect, un manque encore plus. Elle s'accrocha à ma chemise, la secouait « Toi aussi Raito, tu hais Kira ? Pas vrai ? T'es trop gentil pour être de son côté hein ? »

Cette fille était définitivement très utile, le déroulement était excellent. « Tu sais bien que je ne soutiendrai jamais un tueur. »

Partition impeccable : retournement du boulet à mon avantage, instillation de l'ambiguïté.

Par dessus mon épaule, Ringo regarda un long moment la sœur du meurtrier récidiviste. Cette dernière oscillait doucement. Les yeux éteints, une litanie cramponnée aux lèvres, mécanique, comme un souffle sur le point de renoncer.

Ringo enfouit son visage dans mon cou. « J'ai toujours voulu être un oiseau. »

Je refermai mes bras autour de sa petite silhouette, la berçant légèrement. « Pour quelle raison ?

- M'échapper très loin, très haut. » Elle chuchota « Je crois que Naoko aussi, elle aimerait beaucoup maintenant. »

_Alors Ryuuga, comment était-ce, tu aimes ?Un léger doute ?_

* * *

**༻ ****Thirst ༺**

* * *

Les cris et les sanglots continuaient à me vriller les tympans, Raito s'amusait à rejouer une comédie romantique quelconque avec la jeune fille toute émue par tant de mélodrame. Je pris mon téléphone, vérifiant l'information hurlée par tout le monde dans cette salle.

Haruto Nijikawa, 24 ans, assassin multi-récidiviste, dealer, tricheur aux jeux de hasard, mort le jeudi 15 avril 2004 à 11h32 d'une crise cardiaque. Une photo barrée d'une croix rouge présentait un garçon quelconque, brun aux yeux marron, l'air résigné voire mélancolique.

Je relevai les yeux, assistant au câlin entre mon Kira et son jouet. Son attitude était convenable. Ni trop troublé – rares étaient ceux n'ayant eut aucun mort dans leur entourage – ni insensible. Réconfortant pour Ringo, compatissant silencieusement à la détresse de la sœur du mort.

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, pensif, puis récupérai quelques confiseries au fond d'une poche.

Si mon hypothèse était juste, alors cette scène ne pouvait pas mieux tomber pour Yagami. Il avait l'occasion de me prouver ses réactions, d'affirmer ses idéaux de justice face à une tierce personne.

De n'avoir rien fait alors que Kira tuait. De n'avoir _en apparence_ rien fait alors que quelqu'un mourrait d'une crise cardiaque. Il aurait très bien pu tuer à un autre moment, ou prévoir sa mort... et si il était possible de tuer en pensant à quelqu'un, peut-être que ses quelques secondes de rêverie, tout à l'heure... non. Des faits, pas des suppositions vaseuses.

Si j'avais tort dans mes accusations, Yagami Raito serait prochainement élu à la fois au Prix Nobel et homme le plus sexy de l'année par Play Boy.

L'étreinte s'éternisait, les petites mains de Ringo fermement crochetées autour du cou de Raito, ses doigts vernis semblables à des serres de rapace. Ou a des ventouses. Tout son corps était plaqué contre celui de son ami, sans que celui-ci ne voit son teint s'empourprer ou son souffle se troubler. Avais-je eu raison...? Ou mal choisi mon pion? S'il était Kira, Raito n'avait pas pu manquer ma plaisanterie.

Enfin, s'il avait décidé de tuer pour gagner la partie, c'est que le jeu lui apparaissait trop facile, trop _gentil_.

_Je me ferai un plaisir de te suivre dans cet échange de bons procédés, Yagami-kun_.

* * *

De retour à l'hôtel bien plus rapidement que ce qui était prévu – à peine plus d'une heure après en être parti – je découvris qu'en mon absence certains membres de mon équipe policière s'étaient octroyé le droit de prendre une pause, et de boire un café en regardant la télévision.

« Matsuda, Ide, Ukita, Aizawa. Si votre présence ici n'a pour but que de vous promener en dehors du QG de la police, je vous prierai de démissionner et d'aller à la pêche au fin fond du Kansai plutôt que de me faire perdre mon temps en vous déléguant de menues tâches que vous vous révélez incapables d'accomplir. »

Je me détournai de leur pâleur soudain cadavérique, n'ayant rien à faire de leurs excuses minables, faites de « besoin de pauses » et autres « nous sommes des humains, pas des esclaves ». Est-ce que _moi_, je prenais des pauses ? Est-ce que _moi_, je dormais chaque nuit, rentrais voir ma petite famille bien rangée, réclamais des jours fériés, avais des loisirs stupides en dehors de mon travail ?

Je grimpai sur mon fauteuil, demandai le silence d'une voix qui n'admettait nulle contradiction, et sélectionnai quelques contacts. Il me fallait agir vite, pour que ma réponse à ses enfantillages semble légitime.

Je m'adressai au chef de la police sans le regarder : « Yagami-san, je voudrais que vous contactiez la police, et que vous leur demandiez de modifier les conclusions des enquêtes d'un certain criminel mort aujourd'hui pour conclure à une erreur judiciaire.

- Pardon, Ryuzaki? Mais s'il était coupable, alors...

- Les soupçons pesant sur votre fils sont passés à 15,27%. »

Mensonge. Un de plus parmi une longue liste qui ne cesserait jamais de s'allonger. Mais seul le résultat compte, et j'eus le silence et l'obéissance. J'avais déjà assez à faire en jouant avec Raito, adversaire raffiné et subtil, pour en plus m'encombrer avec des pions indociles.

« Watari, contacte les chaînes info, qu'elles prévoient un débat politique concernant les erreurs judiciaires pour ce soir, aux heures d'écoute. Voire de repas. Yagami, vous rentrez dîner chez vous, vous revenez ensuite. »

Le regard envieux des autres policiers s'éteignit avant qu'il leur soit venu à l'esprit de me réclamer du temps libre.

Je préparai seul le reportage à diffuser, en six versions différentes, pour chaque chaîne retenue. Hors de question que des incompétents encore plus lourds que ma meute de flics se chargent de la partie « communication » de mon plan.

J'enfonçai la touche de communication du boîtier situé à côté de moi.

« Watari, passez-moi le directeur de NHK. Vous autres derrière, silence. »

Si un seul parlait, je me sentais suffisamment à cran pour l'étrangler, ou du moins le faire sortir d'ici à coups de pieds.

La communication fut établie, je me re-concentrai sur mon occupation.

« Je suis L.

- … C'est une plaisanterie?

- Vous plaisanterez certainement si par hasard un de vos concurrents tombe sur vos relevés d'imposition de l'année passée, ou sur vos facturations fictives, ou sur vos activités dans l'importation de plantes pour le moins exotiques en territoire japonais.

- ... L? Bon sang, qu'est-ce-que vous voulez? Je ne peux pas me permettre d'ébruiter ce genre de choses. »

Je croisai mes doigts devant moi. J'avais gagné.

« Pas grand chose, Hama-san. Vous allez simplement me rendre un petit service.

- Dites toujours.

- Je vais vous envoyer un sujet par mail. Vous aurez le texte, les images. Trouvez quelqu'un pour lire ça sans bégayer, et diffusez le tout au journal du soir. Puis invitez quelques individus et faites un débat sur l'erreur judiciaire, la suppression de la peine de mort et l'évolution des lois au fil de l'Histoire.

- Très bien. C'est quoi ces bruits que j'entends? Vous mangez en me parlant, L?

- Faites ce que je vous dis sans discuter, si vous tenez à ce que votre femme continue d'ignorer l'existence de votre charmante maîtresse. »

Fin de la conversation. Je n'allais pas rater les premiers litchis de la saison pour lui.

Bientôt 17h. L'heure du thé et des gâteaux. Même si l'heure est toujours aux gâteaux.

Yagami s'approcha. Cet homme était assez admirable, calme, loyal, protecteur, travailleur, efficace. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il supporterait la pression jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête, mais ses cernes se creusaient au fil des jours et il avait vieilli de plusieurs années ces dernières semaines.

« J'ai parlé au directeur, j'ai obtenu le droit de modifier ce dossier.

- Un peu de thé? » Cette capacité à comprendre ma façon de fonctionner méritait bien un peu de sollicitude de ma part. Ni parole inutile, ni doléance, ni point de vue personnel. Évidemment que son esprit justicier voulait que la vérité soit la seule à être diffusée, et que le dossier soit corrigé une fois tout cela terminé. Évidemment qu'il souhaitait que cette manœuvre disculpe son enfant. Mais il savait que je l'avais compris, et merci pour ma patience déjà malmenée, se taisait.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant d'un sourire fatigué avant de retourner à son poste de travail, épluchant les faits et gestes des avocats de la banlieue de Tokyo.

« Ah, moi je ne dis pas non! C'est toujours agréable un bon thé! »

Matsuda. Mon boulet attitré. Raito ne se rendait sans doute pas compte qu'en comparaison, Ringo était un cadeau.

« Non. Le thé est réservé à ceux qui ne font pas de pauses intempestives et non autorisées. »

Regard triste de chiot battu. Tant pis pour lui, il y avait des jours où ma patience avait ses limites. La dissidence manifeste des deux tiers de mes troupes avait de quoi me mettre de mauvaise humeur et me faire bouder quelques jours. Les gâteaux secs à la cannelle, couronnés de crème chantilly, en feraient les frais.

S'infiltrer dans les dossiers classés de la police japonaise n'était pas... problématique. Mais quand je prévoyais de rendre publics des rapports d'enquête, il valait bien mieux avoir l'accord des concernés. Les journalistes étaient de vraies fouines, et si ils pouvaient accéder aux fichiers et constater les conclusions qui m'arrangeaient, il fallait aussi que s'il leur prenait l'envie d'aller parler avec les enquêteurs, ceux-ci puissent offrir une version compatible, et ne pas se souvenir d'une résolution totalement opposée. L'erreur venait toujours du facteur humain.

Je modifiais tout selon mes besoins et envies, changeant la vie de cet homme qui avait mon âge. Ironie du sort. Kira ne pouvait pas le savoir. Mais ma paranoïa ne connaissait plus de trêve, ces derniers temps.

J'appelai ensuite directement les principaux enquêteurs l'ayant traqué, ainsi que son avocat et le juge l'ayant condamné à dix ans d'emprisonnement, qu'il ne ferait jamais. Quelques insinuations, mensonges et menaces suffirent à m'attacher leur loyauté, indéfectible au moins pour quelques heures.

18h30, tout était fin prêt, il ne restait qu'à attendre. J'en profitai pour préparer le deuxième acte de ma réplique, tout en enchaînant les fraises des bois. Petits bonbons rouges, sucrés, fruités, juteux, ensoleillés. Bien meilleures que les pommes.

Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, les estomacs se mirent à grogner, derrière moi. Un jour, il faudrait que je prenne le temps d'inventer des cyborgs pour me seconder, et me débarrasser de ces êtres aux besoins animaux. Jamais personne n'arrivait à tenir totalement mon rythme de travail, et je me retrouvais toujours handicapé par leur faute. Pauvre de moi.

« Eh, les mecs, ça vous dit qu'on se commande des pizzas ? Ce serait sympa, vu qu'on reste tous ensemble, c'est convivial.

- Pour une fois, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, Matsuda.

- Je confirme.

- La même. Ça nous changera, et ma femme n'aime pas, elle trouve ça trop gras pour la petite. »

Mutinerie. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils jamais rien comprendre sans que j'ai à le leur expliquer ? La trahison continua par Watari, qui s'approcha de moi et parla en anglais.

« Tu sais, c'est un des ces schémas sociaux récurrents, dont nous avons déjà parlé. Tu devrais essayer, au moins une fois.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, murmurai-je.

- Parce que c'est bon pour ta construction psychique. » Son ton était clairement moqueur, et il eut droit à l'un de mes regards les plus froids.

« Je n'ai plus dix ans, je suis adulte. Et si je n'ai pas envie de manger du gras et du sel avec une bande d'autruches, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devrais m'y forcer.

- L, je te prépare une pizza et tu la manges avec tes collègues. Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui te ravitaille. En attendant, vas te laver. Quand tu reviens, vous mangez en attendant la diffusion des émissions. »

… Rien ne sert de contrarier Watari quand il se prend pour ma mère. Je me levais donc, contrarié, et partis me laver.

A mon retour, tout le monde était autour d'une table basse, des cartons ouverts sur l'aliment honni. En face, six télévisions, donnant sur les six chaînes qui diffuseraient dans moins d'une heure ma préparation.

Soupirant, je m'assis avec eux, prenant soin de ne pas être trop proche. De plus, rien ne me forçait à participer à la conversation, qui portait sur les derniers résultats de baseball.

Je me perdis donc dans mes pensées, cherchant à imaginer la réaction de Raito-Kira lorsqu'il verrait le débat télévisé. Son père y était sûrement déjà, profitant de sa petite famille, mais ne pourrait pas me donner autant de détails que j'en voulais. Son vernis de perfection ne semblait jamais avoir craqué devant personne. Et il n'avait pas craqué chez lui quand les caméras y étaient. Enfin, le climat des prochains jours devrait être suffisamment tendu pour lui mettre une bonne pression. En l'encerclant et le titillant dans sa vie scolaire en parallèle, sa vie pourrait virer au cauchemar. Même si, pour être honnête, ce que je prévoyais à l'université restait particulièrement gentillet.

« Ryuzaki, pizza au chocolat, pomme, banane et fraise. »

Bon, je devais bien l'admettre, Watari avait parfois de bonnes idées. Et au moins, j'échappai au partage de parts de pizza que les autres semblaient apprécier. Mettre ses doigts sur la nourriture des autres, manger dans leur assiette... ou carton... non, merci.

Je reçus un sms, lu automatiquement par l'ordinateur. « À table. NHK. » La famille Yagami était à table. Malicieusement, j'espérais qu'ils auraient un gâteau aux pommes en dessert.

« Taisez-vous, tous, ça commence. »

Je mis le son de la chaîne, impatient. La présentatrice, maquillée d'une splendide couche de plâtre, annonça ce qui m'intéressait.

_Et maintenant, il est temps pour nous de parler d'un sujet moins joyeux. Aujourd'hui, alors que Kira continue ce que certains appellent déjà une épuration, il importe de parler de ce jeune homme, mort aujourd'hui d'une crise cardiaque. _

_Nijikawa Haruto mérite d'être connu, c'est pourquoi nous vous proposons ce reportage sur son histoire, émouvante et peu ordinaire._

Je me plaçais bien en face de l'écran, souriant, savourant l'instant, et écoutais mes phrases dites d'une très suave voix féminine, accompagnée de quelques notes de piano et des sanglots d'un violon.

_En ce printemps 2004, alors que tous les jeunes adultes du Japon et du monde pensent à leur avenir, le destin de l'un d'eux a été brutalement scellé. Cette jeune vie, brisée dans son envol pourtant imminent, alors que les oisillons de toutes espèces s'apprêtent à quitter le nid et la protection de leurs parents. Haruto Nijikawa est décédé aujourd'hui, d'une crise cardiaque. Pourtant, nul ne saurait s'en réjouir, même parmi ceux ayant embrassé les idéaux les plus violents, sanglants et totalitaires rappelant les heures sombres de notre histoire. _

_Pour comprendre le parcours d'Haruto, jeune homme apprécié de ses amis, faisant le bonheur de sa famille, il est nécessaire de se plonger dans les méandres de sa vie sentimentale. La rencontre qui lui a été fatale s'est déroulée lors de vacances familiales, à Sunayama. La plage et l'eau turquoise n'ont pu qu'encourager l'éclosion de son amour pour Machiko Ganzai. Cette jeune fille, avec qui l'amour semble idyllique, lui a pourtant caché de terribles secrets. Enfuie de l'emprise de son père yakuza, elle a cherché refuge loin des grandes villes, fuyant son passé insupportable et sa culpabilité. _

_Jeunesses brisées par l'inconscience et l'ignorance d'un monde trop cruel._

_ D'après nos sources, la jeune femme, fragile et atteinte d'une maladie incurable, a été obligée de tuer les hommes à ses trousses pour espérer pouvoir se libérer de son destin. Malheureusement, l'enquête est remontée jusqu'à elle, et c'est ce qui a sonné le glas de leur existence si courte. Inculpée pour meurtres avec préméditation, Machiko a, pour une fois dans sa vie, eu la chance d'avoir rencontré un être admirable, sincère et dévoué. Haruto, n'écoutant que son amour, s'est accusé à la place de sa bien aimée, espérant tromper les policiers et laisser sa nouvellement fiancée vivre enfin loin de l'enfermement. _

_Mais les Moires mythiques ont choisi de couper le mince fil la rattachant à la vie. Machiko est décédée, emportée par sa maladie orpheline, laissant Haruto seul au monde, délaissé par sa famille rebutée par ses aveux factices. N'importe qui serait revenu sur ses paroles, et aurait clamé son innocence. _

_Mais pas Haruto. Non, Haruto Nijikawa a préféré rester fidèle à son amour, préserver son image de pureté et ne salir sa mémoire à aucun prix. Cela lui a aujourd'hui coûté la vie, alors même que de nouvelles preuves étaient arrivées sur le bureau des juges. Reconnu innocent il y a deux jours, cette information n'avait pu être diffusée. Ainsi, jamais ce jeune homme exemplaire n'a vu les fêtes de printemps de cette année. La fatalité et la maladie lui ont enlevé sa raison de vivre, Kira l'a empêché de panser ses blessures et de retrouver le goût de la vie, à jamais. _

_Si les erreurs judiciaires sont toujours possibles, il en est qui ne sont pas rattrapables. Haruto est décédé ce matin, à l'aube de sa vie, alors que personne ne le connaissait pour ce qu'il était vraiment un jeune homme secret, dévoué à l'amour de sa vie et trop tôt arraché à sa famille, à laquelle nous pensons tous en ce soir funeste._

Le reportage se conclut sur un photo montage des images des deux jeunes gens, en transparence sur un coucher de soleil sur la plage de Sunayama, des chœurs éplorés déblatérant des banalités sans nom sur l'amour éternel.

_Tu vois, Raito, moi aussi je suis capable de donner dans le mélodramatique._

D'après les larmes s'accumulant dans les yeux de Matsuda, j'avais bien réussi mon objectif. Toutes les femmes du pays allaient pleurer ce pauvre assassin multi-récidiviste comme un martyr. J'aurais pu être romancier.

Le débat commença ensuite, opposant quatre abrutis débattant du bien fondé de la peine de mort, de la sécurité dans les banlieues et de la hausse du chômage qui entraînait une recrudescence du besoin de violence et donc de justice punitive et expéditive. L'opinion publique promettait d'être correctement agitée pour au moins deux semaines, et le gouvernement serait obligé de réaffirmer son opposition totale à Kira. Bien, très bien.

Et en plus, la pizza était excellente. Les pommes sucrées et juteuses, adorablement caramélisées.

Je pris mon ordinateur sur mes genoux, pinaillant sur quelques détails de mon Acte II, qui se devait d'être totalement irréprochable quel que soit l'angle d'attaque. Puis, vers 23h45, je pris congé, et partis me coucher, satisfait comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis des semaines – depuis que j'avais piégé Kira devant tout le Kanto, en fait. Mon sommeil commençait à trop dépendre de lui. Vivement la fin de l'affaire.

* * *

Trouver l'un signifiait immanquablement que l'autre n'était pas dans les parages. Raito avait un vrai sixième sens pour éviter l'objet de sa hantise.

« Bonjour, Futi-kun.

- Oh, salut. Tu ne serais pas l'ami de Yagami, non ? Ryu... euh...

- Ryuuga. Enchanté de te connaître. » Bon sang, s'il n'était pas capable de retenir un nom aussi simple, je pouvais commencer à comprendre les raisons de l'évitement stratégique dont il faisait l'objet. Et imaginer que mon plan serait plus ardu à mettre proprement en place que prévu. Quelle plaie, de devoir agir socialement en tant que Ryuuga, plutôt que d'exiger en usant du nom de L.

« Dis-moi, j'ai un petit problème avec lui.

- Oh, vraiment ? Tu es bien le seul.

- Je sais, c'est justement pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide, je suis sûr que tu sais comment l'aborder.

- Sans doute. Cela aurait-il un rapport avec votre exposé ? J'ai remarqué que tu lui courrais souvent après, avec une feuille à la main. »

Il se tortilla, regardant nerveusement autour de lui. Pauvre garçon, s'il n'était pas capable de parler d'un exposé au milieu d'un hall, qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire de lui ? Son regard implorant revint sur moi, et il me saisit par la manche, m'entraînant à sa suite dans une salle vide.

« Je n'aime pas trop parler en public. Ne m'en veux pas, mais j'ai toujours l'impression qu'on me regarde. »

Sans être mauvaise langue, je pouvais difficilement imaginer quelqu'un le regarder pour le plaisir. La Nature était d'humeur cubiste le jour où il avait été conçu, et se vengeait de ce rappel constant en excitant outrageusement ses hormones et manifestant ce mécontentement sur sa peau typiquement adolescente. Peut-être qu'en reliant les cicatrices dues à l'acné, on obtiendrait un motif intéressant...

« Heu... tu peux arrêter de me fixer ? On devait parler de Raito.

- Hmm, bien sûr. Vous êtes proches ? Tu l'appelles par son prénom. » Rougissement.

« Non, non, mais tu vois, il m'impressionne assez, il est tellement beau, et parfait, et aussi hyper intelligent, j'aimerais bien pouvoir lui prouver que je peux être..._ intéressant_, moi aussi.

- Et tu veux te servir de cet exposé, fis-je, laconique.

- Exactement ! Tu es bon aussi, non ? Tu pourrais m'aider un peu, à voir si on pourrait améliorer le plan ? »

Finalement, je savais bien choisir mes pions. Je m'installais à une table, lui désignant la chaise voisine, sur laquelle il s'empressa de tomber. Gros lourdaud.

* * *

Jamais je ne ferais professeur. J'avais passé mon week-end à manipuler cet âne pour tenter de le faire arriver au but fixé, en vain. Et aujourd'hui dimanche était ma dernière occasion de pourrir la semaine de Raito sans faire de la mienne un enfer.

Centre ville de Tokyo, salon de thé. Je le rejoignis, il était déjà attablé dans un coin, son bordel étalé devant lui ordinateur, brouillons, stylos, clefs, livres fatigués. Où allais-je pouvoir poser mes pâtisseries ? Je grimpais en face de lui, sur la banquette moelleuse, sous le regard inquisiteur de la serveuse.

« Futi-kun, j'ai eu une idée. Regarde à quel plan j'ai pensé. » Je lui fis passer une feuille, sur laquelle il s'extasia plusieurs longues, très longues minutes. J'en profitai pour commander une part de tarte aux poires. Pas plus. J'espérais bien fuir rapidement hors de portée de son haleine douteuse. Si clairement Futi n'était pas un meurtrier, au moins Raito avait la décence de sentir bon le shampoing.

« Vraiment, Ryu, je t'admire ! Trouver une telle approche, c'est génial ! Je suis sûr que le prof ne s'y attend pas, c'est tellement... parfait !

- Eh, tu m'as demandé de t'aider à surprendre Yagami en concurrençant son idée, il fallait au moins ça.

- En fait, je me demande si tu n'es pas plus intelligent que lui ! Je suis sûr que c'est ce plan qu'on a fait qu'on va garder. Il permet vraiment de voir plus loin, d'aller plus au fond des choses ! Je t'adore ! » Il s'interrompit, rouge pivoine. Allons bon, il recommençait à faire n'importe quoi. D'autant que son compliment était amer, si je devais tenir compte que j'avais sept ans de plus qu'eux. J'avais eu du temps pour raffiner mes approches, même si je n'avais jamais réellement suivi un cursus scolaire.

« Ryu, tu m'écoutes, fit l'Autre en agitant sa patte toute grasse devant mes yeux.

- Oui, bien sûr. Bien sûr, toujours.

- J'ai un truc important à te dire, je sais pas comment tu vas réagir. »

_Je réagirais sans doute nettement mieux si tu arrêtais de mutiler ta propre langue, de te trémousser et de me donner des diminutifs stupides alors que je daigne te parler depuis trois jours._

« Voilà... hem... je suis gay. »

…

Ah. Et pourquoi il me disait ça à moi ? J'avais une tête à aimer parler des problèmes de cœur des autres ? Pitié.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne, Futi-kun. Ceci dit, je pense que ce plan est le meilleur possible, que Yagami sera d'accord avec ça, et qu'il te reconnaîtra enfin comme quelqu'un d'intelligent aussi. » _Dans une certaine mesure. S'il peut croire une seconde que c'est toi qui as eu ces idées. _Il eut l'air de vouloir ouvrir la bouche. Le moment était bien venu de battre en retraire. Vite. « Par ailleurs, je te souhaite un bon dimanche. À bientôt. »

Je sortis aussi vite que possible, fuyant sa médiocrité abyssale, priant pour que plus jamais je ne sois obligé de parler avec cette caricature d'être humain.

* * *

Les Moires n'avaient pas dû aimer que je parle d'elles à la télévision. Elles tentaient de me pousser au suicide. Je venais à peine d'arriver dans l'enceinte de l'université que Futi bondit dans ma direction, l'air heureux comme un pinson. Pitié, pas aujourd'hui, pas de si bon matin. Repli stratégique demandé. Je me détournais aussi vite que possible et pris la fuite vers les bâtiments, espérant trouver un refuge sûr. Je dépassais un groupe de filles mangeant des cerises tout en piaillant dans les escaliers, tournais autant que possible pour semer mon poursuivant et finis par pousser la porte d'une des petites bibliothèques thématiques. Je filai m'installer entre la biologie éthique et la biologie comparée. S'il m'approchait et recommençait à s'adresser à moi, j'allais vraiment le faire partir définitivement de mon champ de vision.

Quelques-unes des répliques qui me brûlaient la langue quand je côtoyais Matsuda commençaient déjà à me venir à l'esprit.

Un grincement de porte se fit entendre.

Va-t'en, vil adolescent, laisse-moi enquêter en paix et embête mon Kira potentiel comme je te l'ai dit. Pas de bruit. Je regardai rapidement entre les livres, pour n'apercevoir qu'une fille de la promotion, inoffensive. Soupir de soulagement. Il avait dû trouver quelqu'un d'autre à persécuter.

Je pris quelques litchis à grignoter, laissant leur jus sucré couvrir mes doigts avant de les lécher.

* * *

**A dans deux semaines pour un chapitre 4 qui lance quelques hostilités et reprend un épisode important du manga. Suspense ;)**

**Un petit commentaire pour rémunérer notre dur labeur bénévole ? Je vous ferai des cookies.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre ****: Thirst**

**Disclaimer ****: Les personnages et l'univers ne nous appartiennent pas malgré un chantage à base d'expédition par la poste de pages de Death Note et de trognons de pommes cloués selon un rituel vaudou. Nous ne touchons bien entendu aucune compensation financière pour la publication de ce texte, là encore le chantage n'ayant pas suffi ^^ ( On nous a mentiiii x) )**

**Rating**** : M pour certains chapitres, bien que ce ne soit pas encore justifié. **

**Bonsoir, le chapitre 4, comme promis, avec : la réplique suite au reportage télé, sans oublier la reprise d'un célèbre passage du manga ^^ Nous ne pouvons que vous souhaiter une agréable lecture =) **

**FF . net étant peu coopératif, il s'est obstiné à vouloir mettre un espace entre tous les mots comportant des tirets. Et je me suis ostinée à faire l'inverse, évidemment, j'espère ne pas en avoir loupé et mes excuses si c'est le cas :) **

Akilina : Tu as vraiment le droit de te répéter, surtout pour des compliments xD Et encore plus pour des compliments aussi gentils, c'est adorable :3 Effectivement il n'y a pas eu vraiment d'action pour l'instant et dans un premier temps il n'y en aura pas des masses (quoi que tout dépend de ce que tu entends par action finalement), mais quand nous passerons à la "deuxième" partie de l'hsitoire (celle qui dévie du manga) il y en aura beaucoup plus :) Merci pour tes encouragements, nous essayons de travailler nos textes et nos personnages, merci de le remarquer, ça fait plaisir ! (Si tu voyais la taille du scénar de la fic xD) Voici la suite, et pourvu qu'elle te plaise tout autant ! ( nous croisons les doigts xd)

Narusasu : Merci pour ta review, en espérant que la suite sera à ton goût :3

* * *

Chapitre 4

Amour, gloire et clafoutis

* * *

Le jeu de L avec Haruto Nijikawa aurait pu être comique dans sa surenchère de guimauve et de bons sentiments : la grande idylle impossible, le sacrifice final...un parfait petit conte mélange Disney et Roméo et Juliette qui avait dû faire couler les larmes de nombreuses ménagères trop sensibles, adeptes de romans à l'eau de rose, de séries médicales et de mouchoirs parfumés à la violette.

Chaque phrase de ce ramassis de cupcakes coulis caramel et sauce niaiseries ultra calorique avait été orchestrée avec un soin tout particulier confinant au ridicule : les Moires mythiques et le soleil couchant, cerise sur la mascarade avaient quelque chose de grandiose. Un sous-titre avertissant que l'abus de ce reportage pouvait entraîner la formation de caries et le port définitif d'un dentier n'aurait pas été de trop. Le nom du détective n'était bien évidemment pas cité mais nul doute qu'il était l'auteur de cet article désolant version tutus et pommes d'amour.

Si la visée n'était pas de ruiner ma réjouissante cote de popularité, sans doute aurais-je ri devant cette parodie grandiloquente, mais l'amertume perçait sous la plaisanterie, le goût sur ma langue cendre plutôt que miel. Tout le paradoxe d'une riposte vicieuse dont malgré moi j'appréciais l'habilité.

Ce n'était pas L contre Kira, pas l'affrontement de deux entités. C'était un redoutable discrédit de mon image sous couvert d'une erreur juridique. Une attaque publique sur les fondements mêmes de ma justice, sur la légitimité de mon pouvoir. C'était m'abaisser au rang d'être humain lambda, me rendre _faillible_.

Je ne commettais jamais de faute,_ jamais_. Pas sur Haruto Nijikawa ni sur aucun autre. J'avais recoupé et vérifié les données de ce meurtrier multirécidiviste une par une avant de mettre mon plan à exécution et d'effacer les traces informatiques de mon passage. Bien sûr qu'il était coupable des chefs d'accusation, de _tous_ les chefs d'accusation.

L cherchait à semer le doute dans les esprits. Le _et si... _trop contagieux, à éradiquer absolument pour éviter l'épidémie de masse. Que L ne s'inquiète pas. Je lui rendrais coup pour coup, mais pas tout de suite. Ma réaction allait avoir besoin d'espace pour se déployer, que son choc collapse les incertitudes, que son impact jette L sous un feu de défiance, pour un temps du moins. J'y veillerais. Patience.

* * *

Échapper à Futi n'était pas une action automatiquement couronnée de succès. À mon grand désarroi je perdais une fois sur cinq, il avait un remarquable flair de détection et c'était bien la seule chose un tant soit peu remarquable qu'il possédait.

Alors que je ne l'avais pas vu venir en ce lundi matin, il abattit une chemise plastique devant moi. Sursaut de surprise. Un large sourire lui traversait les joues, reflet de son impatience : « Je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé ! »

J'ouvris le dossier avec un enthousiasme défiant le plus endurci des gastéropodes apathiques, un nouveau plan y était soigneusement consigné. D'un œil éteint, je parcourus le thème initial étalé en guise de titre : _« Les troubadours ancêtres des paparazzi, ou les liens entre Europe médiévale occitane et États-Unis du 21ème siècle. Dans quelle mesure l'inflation des masse médias remet-elle en jeu des concepts clés liés à l'individualité ? »_. Connu, connu et reconnu. Page deux. Rien que les premiers éléments, totalement stu- ...un pli sur mon front, léger. Les grands axes des parties avaient été entièrement restructurés, repensés. Anormal. L'arc de mes sourcils s'accentua.

Je survolai les pattes de mouche en silence, la cadence initiale explosée. Pas moyen que Futi ait créé ce plan. L'approche était beaucoup trop profonde, trop fine et originale pour venir de lui. La richesse de la réflexion, subtil mille-feuilles de nuances et de références, n'avait rien en commun avec le propriétaire de la pauvre chemise plastifiée.

Mon regard glissa, furtif : Ryuuga. Caché derrière un livre tenu du bout des doigts selon cette étrange manie qui laissait penser tout objet comme porteur d'une marée de microbes, il semblait _apparemment _indifférent aux alentours. À d'autres... Si l'architecture de l'exposé ne venait pas de lui, je révélerais Kira à l'instant. Autant dire que ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Du Futi pur jus, ça ? Aucune chance, même dans le meilleur des mondes – surtout dans le meilleur des mondes.

_À qui veux-tu faire croire ça, Ryuuga. À qui ? _Il se foutait de moi. Clairement.

Je calculai le potentiel de la structure, décidé à_ leur_ éjecter chaque faille au visage. La seule imperfection éventuelle résidait dans la longueur, ce n'était qu'un simple exposé, pas le brouillon d'un mémoire. À remettre en cause également, la capacité très incertaine de nos petits camarades à saisir l'ossature proposée. Contre argument : pas une difficulté en soi si le contenu était expliqué avec la simplicité requise par les cerveaux lents et retardés.

Mes lèvres se pincèrent, ligne mince. Le plan était excellent, je devais l'admettre. Et surtout je n'avais plus la moindre envie de chipoter. Si j'abondais dans le sens de Futi, il cesserait de me harceler puisque enfin apprécié à sa « juste » valeur. Je gauchis la ligne d'un sourire.

« Ingénieux.

- Alors, alors ? Il est génial non ? On le garde ?

- Tu as dû t'investir énormément pour élaborer quelque chose d'aussi complexe et d'aussi construit. C'est remarquable. »

Une rougeur dessina ses pommettes, marque de culpabilité. De timidité aussi, peut-être. Il bafouillait en se tordant les mains tandis que je lui offrais quelques compliments non mérités. Quel piètre menteur. Guilleret comme pas permis il se mit alors à babiller sans fin et s'éternisait, s'éternisait.

Pas une si bonne idée, finalement.

La complication se confirma. La sangsue débarqua alors que Ryuuga et moi étions au self, installés en retrait par rapport aux autres étudiants. Sans demander l'avis de qui que ce soit – et surtout pas le mien – Futi jeta son dévolu sur notre table. Pourquoi ? Ne lui avais-je pas offert satisfaction ? Justement le nœud du problème : je lui avais livré la reconnaissance, donc l'autorisation implicite de poursuivre son siège. Merde. De toute manière si j'avais refusé le plan de l'exposé, la situation serait foncièrement identique.

Son monologue commença, seulement interrompu de déglutitions bruyantes. Pour une raison totalement inconnue et infondée, le gêneur portait une curieuse affection envers Ryuuga. Il ne cessait de le solliciter sur des sujets aussi variés et passionnants que la température idéale du thé ou la classification exacte de toutes les espèces de mousse présentes sur le sol japonais. Plutôt pratique en ce qui me concernait, il me laissait globalement tranquille.

« Dis, j'ai une question euh...en fait c'est pour ma mère, hein, pas pour moi...va pas t'imaginer des trucs. Est-ce que porter une charlotte et des bigoudis la nuit ça abîme les cheveux ? On peut faire les deux ? Tu vois rapport à la compression des...Ryu ? Tu m'écoutes ? Ryu ? »

La gorgée d'eau que j'étais précisément sur le point d'avaler s'étrangla dans ma gorge. _Ryu ? _Les yeux cernés du détective s'agrandirent. Un éclair d'exaspération passa, fugitif, bu par la peau laiteuse.

« Raito ? Ça va ? » Secoué d'un rire incrédule rectifié en quinte de toux, j'étais incapable d'acquiescer. Futi dut y voir une infirmation et me défonça le dos avec vigueur, frappant la colonne de sa paume. Mon « Stop ! » cassant mit fin à la démolition en règles. Bon sang j'allais devoir me débarrasser de cette veste.

Le crétin congénital baissa la tête, honteux, et s'avisa de sa main huileuse « Pardon, vraiment je suis désolé, pardon. Je voulais simplement aider.

- Laisse – il allait se fouler la langue à parler pour ne rien dire – Vous vous appelez par des diminutifs tous les deux ? »

Comme prévu, Futi rougit, une fois encore. À croire que c'était maladif. « Ouais, on est super amis.

- Je vois. » Je prélevai un sashimi entre mes baguettes, le regard rivé sur Ryuuga, sourire moqueur et satisfait aux lèvres.

« Ça t'embête ? » paniqua brusquement Futi. Énième aperçu de la bouillie grumeleuse qui lui servait de cervelle.

« Fais- toi plaisir, il est tout à toi. » Je noyai mon expression narquoise dans ma bouteille d'eau.

Retour du boulet à l'envoyeur.

Une certaine routine s'établit bien malgré moi, Futi plus collant qu'un symbiote ou qu'un poulpe (et la comparaison n'était pas exagérée) était partout, tout le temps. Chaque minute ses tentacules lacés autour de mon cou comprimés plus fort. Comment Ryuuga le supportait-il ? Dans l'unique but de me mettre la pression, je ne voyais que ça.

Et le sourire niais du parasite dès qu'il l'apercevait, effrayant. Les discussions en sa présence tournaient essentiellement autour de deux points : sujets stupides ou avalanches de compliments pour son idole. Résultat : dès que Futi imprimait un pas dans notre direction, désintérêt total et immédiat.

Traduction, je foutais le camp et dans le pire des scénarios, option de la dernière chance : éclipser les sons extérieurs. Essentiel, surtout avec cette innommable discussion qui saignait actuellement mes oreilles, à base de concentré de tomates, de pelles à tarte musicales et de golfs de toilettes.

Au dessus de mes forces.

Je forçais ici et là des monosyllabes de type « Hn » pour faire illusion. Quelques mots concis faisaient également l'affaire histoire de varier les plaisirs, la majeur partie de mon cerveau occupée à quelque chose de constructif tandis qu'une infime section était consacrée à ces répliques laconiques. 80 % du temps Futi ne se rendait compte de rien, comme maintenant.

Intra- muros les soupirs n'en finissaient plus de siffler. Ryuuku n'aurait pas le temps de consigner mon nom dans le Death Note : l'ennui allait me consumer jusqu'à l'os, me bouffer jusqu'à la dernière molécule. À se demander si les Shinigamis n'avaient pas été humains autrefois.

Après tout, n'étais-je pas Dieu ?

Pourtant l'inattendu se profila au sein de cette mélasse de décrépitude intellectuelle, un accroc. Focalisation totale. Futi bavardait _quarks. _Choquant. Conseil de Ryuuga ? Bonne surprise...sauf qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait. Tentative inutile donc, et retour à ma contemplation vide, non sans un petit sarcasme pour la route.

« Essaye la théorie des cordes la prochaine fois.

- La... quoi ? C'est intéressant comme machin ? Un rapport avec l'escalade ? Ou alors c'est une manière de faire sécher le linge pas vrai ? Je suis sûr que c'est ça, hein ? »

… …

Envie tiraillante de poser la joue sur la surface fraîche, de m'affaler, dormir. Fuir ce prodige d'imbécillité par tous les moyens possibles. Sauf que je ne pouvais pas m'échapper. Futi la plaie, sa présence le couteau. Sans oublier la main : Ryuuga.

Statique et morne, je fixai un point quelque part, n'importe où. Tout plutôt que les deux personnes qui me faisaient face. Mes yeux en croisèrent d'autres, contact bref. Les billes café cerclées de métal vite occultées sous une frange. Je guettais discrètement, intrigué. La jeune fille patienta cinq minutes et releva la tête, l'éclat blanc des dents qui mordillaient ses lèvres à peine visible. De toute évidence je n'étais pas celui qu'elle observait. Intrigant.

Scène analogue deux jours après. Quelques « amis » lisaient le journal à voix haute, commentant le silence de Kira face à la provocation des médias. Les hypothèses allaient bon train, même absent de la scène Kira faisait les gros titres. Jubilatoire. Ryuuga appréciait beaucoup moins la situation, son visage acéré ne me lâchait pas.

« Qu'en penses-tu Yagami- kun ? Une proposition à soumettre ? »

Je haussai une épaule « Comment savoir ?

- Inutile de faire le modeste, tu es parfaitement capable de comprendre le fonctionnement de sa pensée, j'en suis persuadé.

- Tout autant que toi, sauf que tu oublies une chose : je ne suis pas un tueur en série.

- Kira non plus ne se considère pas comme un tueur en série. Corrélation ? »

Rictus railleur, miroir du sien « Ton argumentaire me souffle par sa pertinence et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la manière dont Kira se représente lui-même. Au lieu de construire des raisonnements vaseux, tu ne devrais pas te concentrer sur ton enquête ?

- Précisément ce que je fais. Tu es toujours suspect et ce n'est pas avec ton comportement que mes soupçons vont retomber. »

Je fronçai les sourcils : « Mon comportement ?

- Ton absentéisme intellectuel aussi récurrent que déplaisant. »

_Oh, ça tu l'as bien cherché._

Un mouvement attira mon attention au fond de la salle. Encore elle, Kyoko Kagibari, selon mes sources. Toujours aussi petite et menue, toujours cachée derrière ses lunettes, toujours épiant Ryuuga la lueur de ses iris plus parlante que n'importe quel mot. Ce dernier arracha ses pieds des baskets miteuses et les posa sur le rebord de la chaise, inconscient du regard de la jeune fille.

* * *

Je choisis de verser dans la provocation gentillette pour vérifier si mon « absentéisme » le rendait réellement mécontent : malgré l'avertissement, mon humeur ne s'inversait pas le moins du monde. Le contraire en fait, je passais un temps bien plus conséquent avec mes « amis » de l'Université. Pas de façon excessive, plutôt du cinquante cinquante. Les rares fois où je plantais Ryuuga, l'irritation qui transparaissait légèrement sous l'armure de ses traits lisses était on ne peut plus réjouissante, vraiment. Il perdait des chances de me cuisiner et il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose, se socialiser étant une attitude entièrement normale.

En définitif, le tout se solda d'une basse vengeance. « Demain après-midi pendant nos trois heures de libre j'ai proposé à nos binômes d'exposé de venir pour s'avancer un peu. Ils ont déjà accepté et j'ai dit que tu venais, vu que tu es disponible selon ton emploi du temps. »

_Ahaha. Sale enfoiré._

* * *

L'heure fatidique. Derrière la porte : Ringo, Futi et Ryuuga, ensemble, pendant trois heures. Un avant-goût des cercles de l'Enfer.

Ryuuku ricana. « Bon courage. »

Je décontractai mes trapèzes, m'accordai une profonde inspiration.

Futi n'était pas encore arrivé. Est- ce que je devais m'en réjouir ? Les deux autres étaient au rendez-vous et là encore il n'y avais pas motif à s'illuminer. Je n'accordai qu'un coup d'œil acide à Ryuuga en guise de salutation et me détournai avec dédain, juste à temps pour réceptionner Ringo. Elle s'enroula autour de mon corps, serpentine de coton et de boucles rousses.

Son foutu patchoulis me souleva immanquablement l'estomac, mes mains sur sa taille la forcèrent à s'écarter. Geste doux mais sans équivoque. Elle ronchonna comme une gamine capricieuse. « Mais on s'est presque pas vus depuis au moins quatre jours. C'est trop trop naze !

- Je sais, mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous amuser, tu ne voudrais pas compromettre le travail de Ryuuga ? »

Sa petite bouche laquée de paillettes se fit moue pincée. Elle secoua la tête. Non elle ne voulait pas. Bien. Mais dès que je pris place, elle colla sa chaise et envahit l'assise, son flanc posé contre le mien. J'enfermai l'agacement dans ma poitrine. La cause de son attitude plus gluante qu'un mariage incongru natto porridge aisément compréhensible. Elle était verte de jalousie, mon éloignement contigu d'un rapprochement envers Takada.

Je surpris Ryuuga et ses yeux coupants ancrés sur la zone de contact entre la jeune fille et moi. À quoi pensait-il ? Il se racla la gorge pour interrompre Ringo lancée dans un bavardage quelconque. « Ne t'inquiète pas Yagami-kun, Futi a certifié qu'il serait là, quitte à ramper et avancer à coups de dents si nécessaire.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, _Ryu_. »

Ringo gloussa, preuve qu'elle n'avait pas saisi « Ahhh c'est tout choupi ! Et toi Ryuuga tu l'appelles comment ? – Elle se pencha en avant, avide de détails – Mimi-kun ? »

La mine de mon crayon se broya sur le papier.

« Excellente idée. » approuva le détective autoproclamé, air sadique à l'appui. « Merci beaucoup Ringo-chan.

- À ton service » Elle en roucoulait la dinde. Affectant un calme maîtrisé je sortis mes notes en silence. La potiche plus maquillée qu'une voiture volée n'allait plus m'ennuyer bien longtemps et je savais exactement comment faire sans éveiller les soupçons.

Ma patience se fissurait lentement, saturée par les nuisibles. Le deuxième champion toute catégorie en pollution fit d'ailleurs son entrée, enseveli sous une pile de feuilles.

« L'imprimante était peu coopérative » s'excusa-t-il, la tour entre ses bras vacillante, l'écroulement imminent. Par miracle, il parvint à la table sans accident notoire. Sa cargaison lâchée avec pertes et fracas dévala le bois recomposé sur toute la longueur.

« Ouf. C'était lourd.

- Visiblement. – J'attrapai une feuille – Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Bah une illustration ! »

Je n'avais pas été assez clair semblait-il. Hors de question d'intégrer le photomontage d'un troubadour jouant avec un couvercle de poubelle à l'effigie Facebook dans l'exposé. Je passai une main lasse sur mon front. « Et elles sont toutes dans ce ...style ?

- Yep ! J'ai fait bien attention. »

Seigneur. Il avait l'air excessivement content de lui en plus. Pantelant et luisant de sueur, il s'affaissa sur le premier siège venu. Ses boutons étaient particulièrement infectés ces derniers temps, petits volcans jaunes de pus.

Pendant quelques minutes il n'y eut pas un bruit, jusqu'à ce que Ringo bondisse sur ses pieds.

« Je sais, j'en ai un autre ! Yayami-kun !

- Décidément, tu as un don pour les surnoms ma chère Ringo. » renchérit Ryuuga.

Bruit sec. L'autre mine brisée net.

« Roh, tu devrais vraiment faire attention Raito. » Elle éparpilla les miettes anthracite d'un revers de main. Je lui rendis un sourire totalement hypocrite, snobant le Shinigami qui commençait à s'agiter dans un coin.

Les choses dégénérèrent sérieusement vers la fin des heures imparties. Ryuuku, à bout, se trémoussait autour de la table dans des positions physiquement impossibles, affichant des mimiques toutes plus douteuses les unes que les autres. Pour sa part, Ringo ne cessait de s'aplatir et de se comprimer contre moi, promenant ses ongles vernis partout où la décence le permettait.

Futi m'accaparait avec ses questions imbéciles et ses propositions saugrenues. Son acharnement à vouloir caser des images à tout bout de champ me portait sérieusement sur les nerfs. Il y avait matière, mais si au moins il les choisissait avec un minimum d'esthétisme ou de rapport au sujet... Il plaidait systématiquement en faveur de drones déguisés en tonneaux d'hydromel ou pour des magazines découpés mentionnant entre autres perles du n'importe quoi « Guenièvre et Lancelot, ou la quête mirifique de Barbie ».

Mon calme s'étiolait dangereusement et Ryuuga profitait allègrement du spectacle, confortablement installé. Oh que oui il avait l'air très à son aise. Goutte d'eau sur l'inondation : Ryuuku décida de s'arrêter derrière lui, sautillant sur place pour enrouler le genou droit autour de son cou, attraper sa cheville avec la main opposée avant de se contorsionner en arrière afin de que sa tête se retrouve à la place de la jambe droite. Là-dessus il m'offrit une interprétation très personnelle d'une demi-douzaine de titres de Nirvana.

Je fermai les yeux une seconde. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas l'oreille musicale.

Comment de tels miaulements étaient-ils possibles ? Ces hurlements rauques n'avaient strictement rien d'humain, à mi- chemin entre les dérapages d'une tronçonneuse sur un tableau noir et l'agonie d'une harpe électrique écartelée par un tracteur en montée.

Je m'efforçai de tenir, de respirer calmement. Lorsque Ryuuku, passé au répertoire anglophone de Céline Dion, fit le poirier en se dandinant... ce fut trop.

« Je vais ouvrir une fenêtre. »

Je profitai du prétexte pour décharger un regard électrifié sur le Dieu de la mort. Ryuuga me fixa d'un air perplexe. Je levai les yeux au plafond, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Le message était clair pour le plus décédé des deux. _Va jouer ailleurs. _

« Pfff pas marrant. » râla le Shinigami.

_Va. Jouer. Ailleurs._

Il grimaça et se déplaça vers la sortie, lentement, bras ballants pour manifester son mécontentement. Mécontent, il pouvait l'être, à partir de maintenant plus de pommes jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je maudis son dos squelettique une dernière fois, ignorant l'expression perplexe du détective qui ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que je regardais. Qu'il cherche, grand bien lui fasse.

Très bien, à mon tour. Il était temps de s'amuser un peu, de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Deux semaines et demi que Kira faisait profil bas. Ce soir, les médias allaient s'en donner à cœur joie. Par ailleurs, un petit ménage de printemps s'imposait. Se débarrasser des pions de Ryuuga étape par étape : d'abord Ringo, Futi serait prévu pour plus tard. Ne pas se précipiter. Le détective saurait également apprécier un petit cadeau de mon cru.

Je retins Ringo par la main une fois les deux autres partis.

« Raito-kun ?

- J'aimerais te demander quelque chose.

- Oui ?

- Ne le dis pas à Ryuuga mais je crois qu'une étudiante l'apprécie énormément. Elle s'appelle Kyoko Kagibori, elle fait partie de notre promotion.

- Ah, elle est gentille ?

- Très. Tu voudrais bien l'aider un peu ? Elle n'osera jamais tenter sa chance sans toi. »

Ringo frappa dans ses mains, lumineuse « Tu veux dire, l'aider à s'habiller, lui donner des conseils maquillage et ce genre de trucs ?

- Exactement. Tu pourrais faire ça ? Tu es une experte dans le domaine, la meilleure que je connaisse.

- Tu le penses vraiment ? Ohh j'ai toujours rêvé d'être conseillère shopping. Tu peux compter sur moi ! »

Une bonne chose de faite, Ringo allait être occupée un moment avec Kyoko, laissant l'espace libre pour Takada. Au moins cette fille-là ne gloussait pas pour un oui ou pour un non et savait utiliser sa matière grise. L'élection Miss Todai avait lieu début mai, soit mercredi prochain. Parfait archétype de la beauté japonaise traditionnelle, la victoire de Takada ne faisait pratiquement aucun doute. Approfondir notre relation aurait l'avantage conséquent de contenir la propension de Ringo à la contiguïté physique voire de l'évincer définitivement.

* * *

Toute la famille était réunie dans le salon pour dîner, le poste en sourdine dispersait les publicités précédant le journal. Sous ma tranquillité, je surveillai l'heure du coin de l'œil. Ça ne devrait plus tarder, l'excitation invisible sous la façade.

Ma mère apporta les trois plats d'accompagnement conventionnels et envoya Sayu débarrasser les bols de soupe. Je commençai tout juste le service du poisson cuisiné en Teriaky quand le journal débuta. Kira à la une, j'avais tout fait pour.

Mon père se tourna immédiatement vers l'écran. « Monte le volume, Raito ! »

_Flash spécial. Un bien étrange événement s'est produit, portant sans le moindre doute possible la signature du très controversé Kira. Ce soir à 19 heures précises, 19 juges sont décédés de crise cardiaque aux quatre coins du pays. Chacun a laissé derrière lui un étrange texte à trous dont la longueur varie sensiblement d'une victime à l'autre. La question que nous pouvons nous poser est : pourquoi ? Kira nous donne peut-être la réponse à travers les deux juges Shimitzu et Miura._

La caméra délaissa la présentatrice, diffusant les images de murs ornés de lettres sanguines. « La pourriture suinte. » et « Kira est la seule justice. »

_Grâce à ces indices, nous pensons que les textes à trous sont les confessions des crimes commis par ces éminents membres de nos tribunaux. Une théorie a été avancée quant aux deux juges Shimitzu et Miura, respectivement juges de la Cour Suprême et d'une Haute Cour. Certains spécialistes y ont vu là une indication, les 19 victimes étant toutes issues de ces deux instances. Toutefois l'heure de la mort, identique dans tous les cas, démantèle l'hypothèse, selon ces mêmes spécialistes. _

Ils agissaient selon mes prévisions, ne voyaient que ce que j'avais voulu montrer : un fragment. Ils se contentaient du lisible, du sens premier inscrit sur les murs, découragés par le manque d'ordre apparent. Il y avait un ordre évidemment, sauf que l'ensemble du tableau n'était destiné qu'à une seule personne, la seule qui le méritait.

Une petite combinaison de chiffres, pas insurmontable mais suffisamment difficile pour que la majorité passe à côté, déjà rassasiée. L n'allait vraiment pas apprécier l'avertissement. _J'espère que tu aimes jouer. _

_[...]Ces meurtres consécutifs seraient donc perpétrés afin de montrer au grand public le vrai visage de ces hommes et de ces femmes en lesquels nous avons placé notre confiance, nous, citoyens, et qui trahissent leurs serments d'intégrité. La police commence déjà à étudier les derniers mots de nos feu juges. Que trouverons-t-ils ? […]_

Des scoops comme s'il en pleuvait ma chère journaliste, avec conséquences immédiates : asphyxie et dévalorisation des services de Police et de Justice, défiance carabinée de la population et j'en passai. Conséquences temporaires, certes, mais impossible d'effacer les faits et les faits étaient là sous les yeux du Japon tout entier. J'exultai, l'expression de L devait valoir de l'or.

Ma main ne trembla pas une seule seconde alors que j'achevai le service, pas le moindre grain de riz ou tache de sauce sur la nappe. Gestes rapides et précis, comme à mon habitude. Soichiro m'observa une seconde, ne décela rien derrière mon visage plat.

_Kira monte d'un cran dans sa folie meurtrière, jusqu'où l'escalade de la violence ? Jusqu'où Kira va-t-il aller ? Dans ce monde où la corruption règne jusqu'au cœur même de notre société, à qui devrions-nous accorder notre confiance ? Est- ce que les autorités en sont vraiment dignes ?_

Une autre journaliste interrogea un homme, militant Kira.

_« Z'avez-vu ?_ _Moi je refuse de vivre dans ce pays pourri. _

_- N'est-ce pas aller un peu vite en besogne ? Les textes à trous n'ont pas été complétés pour l'heure et rien n'indique que les informations qu'ils peuvent receler soient fiables ou encore qu'il s'agisse effectivement d'aveux._

_- N'importe quoi, bien sûr que oui, Il tue pas sans raison. Toutes ces ordures l'ont amplement mérité. C'était beau, inattendu. Kira dans toute sa gloire - _

Pâle, mon père changea de chaîne, la voix nasillarde de l'interviewé sciée net. Il se leva, fit les cent pas, fulminant de colère et d'impuissance. Sonnerie stridente. Il décrocha. « Comment est-ce possible ? Comment Kira a pu entrer si loin dans le système pour tuer des juges ? Bon sang c'est pas croyable ! »

Assez simplement en réalité. Les secrétaires et les greffières, de vraies bavardes, au courant de toutes les rumeurs, de tous les ouï- dire : quand elles- mêmes n'en sont pas les sources, elles se font la joie d'en cancaner. À n'en pas douter, elles sont les âmes des tribunaux. Il suffisait ensuite de croiser minutieusement les informations et les témoins, de traquer la véracité dans la fiction. Il m'avait fallu du temps mais j'étais tombé sur de drôles de choses, et les plus invraisemblables n'étaient pas toujours inventées. Soichiro tempêta de long en large et passa la majeure partie de la soirée au téléphone.

À quatre heures trente- cinq du matin, une alerte mail teinta sur mon ordinateur, resté allumé par mégarde.

_Bonsoir, Yagami-kun, j'espère ne pas te réveiller. Que penses-tu d'un match de tennis, aujourd'hui ? J'ai entendu dire que tu étais doué. _

_Ryuuga. _

_PS : Toutes tentatives pour retracer l'origine de ce mail seront aussi grossières qu'inutiles._

* * *

**༻ Thirst ༺**

* * *

_Sale petit enfoiré._

L'ambiance au QG était digne d'une fourmilière. Chacun recherchait sur son ordinateur des informations sur les juges, Matsuda se brûlait avec son café, Mogi demeurait silencieux et discipliné.

Je restai assis dans mon fauteuil, le regard fixé sur la télévision qui vomissait des flots ininterrompus d'imbécilités.

Kira avait préparé sa vengeance. Cette fois, je ne pourrai pas innocenter les victimes. Pas dix-neuf. Et ces messages muraux n'étaient pas sans rappeler ses précédents. Peut-être ne fallait-il rien y voir en terme de sens caché. Si c'était pour apprendre que les shinigamis ne mangent que des pommes, franchement, j'avais mieux à faire. Mais une réplique de cette ampleur, je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment. Il était habile.

L'opinion publique raillait déjà suffisamment la police, je n'avais pas besoin qu'en plus l'institution judiciaire en fasse aussi les frais. Il n'avait pas _réellement_ tué ces juges, il avait mis le doigt sur un système faillible. Ce qui confirmait mon opinion de son fonctionnement ; seul quelqu'un d'irrémédiablement puéril pouvait vouloir la perfection et l'exiger d'êtres humains. Mais avec des magistrats véreux jugés et condamnés, Kira affirmait son autorité et sa volonté d'une Justice immaculée, droite et intègre. Ne seraient-ce les milliers de morts qui salissaient ses mains, nous aurions pu bien nous entendre.

Aizawa criait au téléphone, en communication stérile avec Yagami père. Oui, oui, on sait, c'est pas bien, les médias sont des méchants. Je n'avais pas osé leur faire remarquer que les informations avaient filtré de manière certaine de la police. Leur effervescence était particulièrement désagréable, alors que j'avais besoin de me concentrer pour préparer ma réponse. Kira voulait très visiblement jouer avec mes nerfs, me mettre échec et mat, et réfléchir à mon prochain mouvement au sein de cette agitation était assez handicapant.

« L, mais enfin, qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?

- Visiblement, des juges sont morts, Kira s'exprime, les télévisions sont dirigées par des abrutis congénitaux, et les policiers de la cellule d'enquête japonaise sont aussi déconcertés que le reste des civils. Brillant, vraiment. »

Une grimace déforma le visage d'Ide, et il fit demi-tour, recommençant à taper frénétiquement sur son ordinateur, au bord de la panique. Voilà tout ce qu'il restait de la glorieuse police japonaise. Une poignée d'acharnés inconscients et inutiles, incapables d'intégrer l'ordre de m'appeler par un pseudonyme. Des boulets. Si Kira voulait une démonstration du caractère irrécupérable de l'Homme, il ferait bien de venir faire un tour dans mon QG.

Peut- être que si Raito était là, je m'ennuierais moins. Quelqu'un à qui parler... avec qui vraiment dialoguer.

« Ryuzaki, le ministre de la Justice sur la ligne 3. »

La soirée allait être longue et fatigante. Je pris un cookie.

Une dizaine de minutes suffit pour que j'aie sur mes écrans l'intégralité des éléments concernant les dix-neuf morts de dix-neuf heures. Dix-neuf textes à trous, deux messages muraux. « Kira est la seule justice. » Orgueilleux. _Je_ représentais la Justice, _moi_, L. Lorsque les esprits seraient refroidis, tous s'en rendraient compte, et arrêteraient de m'exhorter à faire une apparition télévisée.

« La pourriture suinte. » Charmant. Curieusement, cette affirmation me faisait penser à un visage constellé de boutons blanchâtres. Association d'idées malheureuse. Un message caché dans ces deux courtes phrases me paraissait peu probable. Enfin, les sociopathes sanguinaires semblaient se passer le mot pour me faire jouer à ce genre de petits jeux. Mots croisés, énigmes, codes... leur difficulté révélait bien souvent le niveau de leur auteur. Et une énigme à dix-neuf morts se plaçait plutôt bien dans mon échelle des jeux sordides.

« Heeey, L, il y a un code ? Il dit quoi ? » Soupir. Sans le gazouillis de Matsuda, mon esprit serait peut-être plus clair. Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel. Le pauvre pourrait se révéler d'une quelconque utilité dans le futur, avec un peu de chance.

Les lettres tournaient sur des dizaines de feuilles épinglées sur la totalité des murs. Je barrai inlassablement des propositions inexactes, en gribouillai d'autres dans des coins. Rien n'allait. Les policiers s'étaient endormis depuis longtemps, généralement à l'endroit où ils travaillaient. Mogi aurait la joue imprimée façon clavier le lendemain matin. La frustration et l'excitation se succédaient dans mon esprit. N'y avait- il donc rien, dans ces messages, que ce qui était apparent ?

Sur les écrans, narquois, des messages anti-L fleurissant partout sur le net. Forcément, j'étais l'incarnation de la lutte contre Kira. Les informations japonaises étaient depuis peu relayées un peu partout dans le monde ; le regard universel braqué sur le jeu entre la Justice et l'anarchie absolue, le terrorisme vengeur. Sur les réseaux sociaux, des appels aux manifestations émergeaient. C'était à Watari de régler ce genre de problèmes, mais l'ampleur du phénomène de défiance à l'égard des gouvernements risquait de devenir rapidement problématique.

Vers le creux de la nuit, entre quelques tranches d'orange confite, je m'acharnais toujours. Les lettres étaient torturées pour livrer un secret hypothétique. Toute la difficulté du programme, ne surtout pas voir quelque chose là où il n'y avait rien.

Dans le silence nocturne, j'avais enfin le loisir de déployer mes réflexions sans rencontrer de parasites auditifs ou visuels. Intégrer Raito à l'enquête était une envie qui s'ancrait de plus en plus. Son contact n'augmentait ni ne diminuait mes soupçons à son égard. Il était tellement soucieux de préserver chaque parcelle de son image de toute tache, tellement précautionneux dans tout ce qu'il faisait... si je devais être honnête – ce qui impliquait de ne jamais l'exprimer à vois haute – sa capacité à supporter voire _rechercher_ le contact des autres étudiants me semblait étrange. Il était trop au- dessus de leur niveau pour pouvoir trouver une quelconque stimulation dans ces échanges. Ou alors il s'y était accoutumé, par la force des choses, alors que moi, j'avais Watari et la solitude qui me sauvegardaient des masses grouillantes de la plèbe.

Raito, une énigme en lui- même. Un Kira potentiel, un ennemi à ma hauteur. _Enfin_. Je m'ennuyais tellement, le reste du temps. Autant profiter de cet autre humain intéressant pour s'amuser et jouer. À toutes sortes de jeux.

Je jetai un regard vers la fenêtre. Quelque part, là dehors, Kira dormait très probablement. Faire dodo pour être en forme à l'école le lendemain... Mes doigts partirent à la rencontre du clavier de mon portable. Rapide intrusion dans l'ordinateur bien connu, toujours aussi propre. Rédaction rapide d'un mail, à peine ironique.

_Réveille-toi, Raito._

* * *

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, le soleil finit par réveiller les dormeurs.

Entre croissants pur beurre et confiture pur sucre, ils semblaient surpris de me voir dans une tenue légèrement différente de l'habituelle, mais ne dirent pas un mot.

Jouer au tennis avec mes vêtements normaux aurait été m'handicaper. Pour une fois, j'avais emprisonné mes pauvres pieds dans des chaussures de sport neuves, et enfilé un pantalon qui ne traînait pas par terre. J'aurais eu l'air fin, à tomber pour cause de lacets défaits ou de jean trop long.

« Ryuzaki, vous n'allez pas continuer à travailler sur les messages ? C'est urgent... »

Je fixai l'impudent quelques secondes. Il baissa la tête.

* * *

Par un miracle quelconque, aucun parasite ne nous avait trouvés, et Raito et moi nous dirigions vers le court sans être importunés.

« Je ne savais pas que tu jouais au tennis, Ryuuga. Tu m'as dit être au courant de mon niveau ; tu es sûr de vouloir jouer avec moi ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai été champion chez les juniors en Angleterre. » Léger blanc dans la conversation. Pensait-il cela impossible venant de moi, ou calculait-il le risque qu'une question à ce sujet augmentât mes soupçons ?

« Tu as grandi en Angleterre, Ryuuga ?

- J'y ai habité pendant cinq ans, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas le genre d'information qui pourrait amener Kira à découvrir des informations sur L. »

Il sortit sa raquette de son étui, comme s'il comptait s'en servir pour me faire regretter mes accusations à peine voilées. Mais ce genre de comportement aurait été en contradiction avec sa maîtrise parfaite de ses moindres gestes.

Le court était libre, l'avertissement placardé sur les grilles inutile. Réalisé en Rebound Ace, surface rapide mais fatigante physiquement. J'avais bien fait de prendre des chaussures adaptées. Courir pieds nus là-dessus ne devait pas être confortable. « Un match en un set. Le premier qui marque six jeux a gagné. Ça te convient ?

- Très bien. »

Je dictais mes règles, me plaçant d'ors-et-déjà comme le meneur de cette confrontation. Certes, jouer au tennis était courant entre amis, mais là, il s'agissait d'un affrontement, qui ne laisserait pas la place à d'autres personnes d'intervenir.

Le terrain traversé, je me retournai, face à Raito. Il était prêt, campé sur ses appuis, penché en avant. Que pensait-il de cette situation ? Que j'allais m'en servir pour évaluer son comportement, le rapprocher de Kira ? Qu'une envie de gagner trop prononcée serait suspecte ?

Mais son ambition sociale suffisait à me dire qu'il n'aimait pas perdre, comme c'était le cas pour beaucoup de personnes – la tradition compétitrice des japonais accentuait encore cette lutte acharnée. Non, jouer me permettrait surtout de me mesurer à lui sur un nouveau terrain, d'évacuer le stress.

Je lançai la balle en l'air. Moi aussi, j'aimais gagner. Elle fila, rapide, frappa le sol et alla s'écraser contre le grillage derrière mon adversaire. Il avait écarquillé les yeux, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ça de la part de quelqu'un comme moi. Je repris une balle.

« 15 – 0.

- Eh, Ryuuga, pour un match entre amis, tu attaques fort, là.

- Pour gagner, il faut prendre les devants. »

Petit à petit, il s'était décidé à jouer pour remporter la victoire, son jeu plus incisif et audacieux répondant à mes provocations. La sueur coulait sur nos visages et collait nos vêtements. Ses mollets fins frémissaient de fatigue et d'adrénaline. Le sifflement des balles échangées emplissait l'air.

Puis, il décida de sortir de sa défense, couru jusqu'au filet et réussit à placer son coup. J'eus beau m'étirer pour tenter de l'intercepter, le projectile frappa le sol et partit tinter contre le grillage.

J'avais perdu. Dure réalité.

Sur son visage, du soulagement et de la fierté. Ravi d'avoir vu sa hardiesse couronnée de succès.

« Tu es fort... j'ai perdu. »

Respect des conventions, nos mains se serrèrent au-dessus du filet. Contact honnis, moite et chaud.

« Pour tout te dire, il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas joué sérieusement. Tu as encore un bon niveau, Ryuuga. »

Autour de nous, quelques applaudissements se faisaient entendre. Notre prestation avait attiré les regards. Parmi les étudiants, Futi semblait en pâmoison, et Ringo, tenant le bras d'une autre fille rougissante, nous faisait de grands signes. Pendant les minutes où nous avions joué, j'en avais presque oublié cette masse grouillante et infinie d'imbéciles.

« Il faudra que tu m'accordes une revanche un de ces jours, Yagami-kun.

- Ce sera un plaisir. »

Dans son sourire, la certitude de gagner une nouvelle fois, arrogance du roi sûr de son pouvoir après avoir gagné une bataille. Qu'il savoure, je finirais par remporter la victoire finale, en le confondant en tant que Kira et en l'envoyant à la chaise électrique.

À la sortie, comme un piège devant un terrier de renard, un comité d'accueil nous attendait. Trois splendides spécimens d'êtres humains, d'une banalité affligeante.

Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter les jérémiades de Futi et Ringo. La troisième roue du carrosse n'avait pas l'air très dégourdie non plus, cramoisie derrière son maquillage maladroit et ses lunettes insipides. Pitié, entre la mort des juges la veille et ma défaite au tennis, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de devoir supporter des _conversations_ en plus.

« Hey, Ryuuga, il faut trop que je te présente Kyoko ! Je suis sûre que vous avez plein de trucs en commun. »

Pitié... pas aujourd'hui. Futi, semblant soudain mal à l'aise, ouvrit la bouche à son tour, pour mon plus grand malheur.

« Hum, Ryu, je voulais t'inviter à boire un verre avec moi, si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, bien sûr.

- Heeee ? Ah non, il va aller boire un thé avec Kyoko-chan, c'est sûr!

- Hum, Ringo- chan, s'il-te-plaît, je ne veux pas gêner... »

Dilemme. Être ou ne pas être sociable ? Continuer de jouer avec ces pions, ou les éliminer de la partie ? Leurs cris suraigus m'agaçaient prodigieusement, et pour une fois, je ne cachais pas mon exaspération. Il était temps de cesser de m'encombrer à tous les niveaux.

« Isôrû, Futi. Tentez de vous concentrer pendant quelques secondes, que je n'aie pas à me répéter, j'ai horreur de ça. Il serait temps que vous intégriez, si vous en êtes capables, que votre présence est horripilante. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, mais je vous serais reconnaissant de me laisser un espace vital vierge de votre médiocrité irrécupérable. Maintenant, allez jouer ailleurs. »

Ils avaient l'air d'oisillons dépenaillés, soufflés hors de leur nid de tendresse. Mais je n'étais pas tendre. Raito ne disait rien, peut-être étonné que je dise ce qu'il pensait depuis si longtemps. _Moi, cher ami, je n'ai pas d'identité sociale à préserver, pas de rôle de fils prodigue et d'élève modèle à jouer_.

Les yeux pleins de larmes, la fausse rousse tenta de me gifler, en criant des insultes enfantines incompréhensibles. Manque de chance pour elle, on n'était pas meilleur détective du monde sans pouvoir anticiper une crise de colère d'une gamine pareille. Par précaution, je gardais son poignet dans ma main quelques secondes, attendant qu'elle pleure en baissant la tête pour la relâcher.

Une sonnerie stridente interrompit le moment. Appel de Watari. Urgence. Je me détournais, laissant les petits étudiants panser leurs plaies. « Oui.

- Nous avons un problème. Il y a eu une explosion dans la rue, attentat. Un homme hurlant « Gloire à Kira » a été aperçu, pas intercepté. Plusieurs morts.

- Contre moi ?

- Probablement. Matsuda venait de sortir, il était peut-être suivi. J'ai déjà prévu d'autres endroits. Restons-nous à Tokyo ? » Je jetais un regard rapide à Yagami, qui essuyait les torrents de larmes de Ringo. Le pauvre, je l'aurais presque plaint.

Depuis que je l'observais, mes soupçons restaient stables. Le laisser quelques jours ne paraissait pas trop risqué. Mais si c'était ce qu'il voulait... voire ce qu'il avait orchestré, en manipulant une victime comme Kira semblait pouvoir le faire...

« Ryuzaki ?

- Non. Je rentre. »

Stratagème pour m'éloigner ou non, je n'allais pas rester dans un endroit trop dangereux pour moi. Si Matsuda s'était fait repérer – cet abruti allait m'entendre – il y avait un risque pour que les fanatiques pro-Kira connaissent mon visage et mes déplacements. Mieux valait lâcher la bride à Kira que de mourir. Sans moi, les chances de l'arrêter étaient proches du néant.

La communication coupée, je revins vers le petit groupe.

« Yagami-kun, j'ai un impératif. On se revoit plus tard. »

Sa réponse fut noyée sous un flot d'insultes et de menaces que je pris plaisir à ignorer en quittant le campus.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, Watari et moi arrivions à l'aéroport de Gimpo. Séoul était un choix sensé de repli, assez proche du Japon par les airs et assez connecté pour rester au fait des dernières nouvelles. Seul inconvénient, la pluie. J'avais laissé les inspecteurs japonais chez eux. Les emmener aurait été trop voyant et encombrant. Je ne leur avais d'ailleurs pas dit où j'allais, par mesure de précaution supplémentaire.

Le nouveau QG temporaire était douillet, dans des tons verts et bois. Très mignon, parfait pour deux semaines de tranquillité. Les grandes baies vitrées donnant sur un parc étaient appréciables, au même titre que les lumières tamisées qui resteraient allumées de longues nuits.

Rapidement, je retrouvais mon fonctionnement normal, entre sucre, silence et réflexion. Il me restait à démêler toutes les possibilités des dix-neuf juges assassinés. Les pages noircies et les écrans couverts d'hypothèses s'accumulèrent rapidement, au point d'envahir le sol et les meubles, en une nouvelle tapisserie. Les pistes étaient nombreuses, beaucoup conduisaient à des impasses. Trouver des mots isolés en étirant les lettres et les chiffres en tous sens n'avait aucun intérêt, à moins que Kira ne souhaite parler de dauphins, de chipolatas ou d'érable rouge.

C'est à l'aube du second jour que je trouvais enfin quelque chose d'intéressant.

Six juges de la Cour Suprême. Treize de la Haute Cour. Mettant de côté les données ''trois femmes, seize hommes'', ''quinze mariés, quatre célibataires'', ''treize est le sixième plus petit nombre premier'', ''treize est un nombre étoilé à six branches de rang deux'', ''treize porte malheur'', ''six est à la fois l'harmonie en numérologie et le 666 le chiffre de la bête dans l'Apocalypse de St- Jean'', il restait un élément intéressant.

Huit sur le total étaient en plein milieu de leur carrière, onze sur la fin. Pour la Haute Cour, quatre en exercice, neuf proches de la retraite. Pour la Suprême, deux en fin de mandat. Quatre plus neuf, quatre plus deux. Si le quatre, le carré, est garant de l'équilibre, on obtient quarante-neuf et quarante-deux. Pour ce dernier, je voyais mal Kira faire référence au _Guide du voyageur galactique_ de Douglas Adams, et à la fameuse Grande Question sur la Vie, l'Univers et le Reste. Par contre, complexifier le jeu et mêler les lettres au jeu de chiffres était plus proche de son fonctionnement, ô combien perfectionné.

Hormis ces réflexions ludiques, je ne restais pas inactif. Mis à part les communications avec l'équipe, je surveillais d'autres suspects. Les télévisions japonaises pouvant être suivies partout ailleurs dans le monde, mon regard se portait sur le monde entier. Mais plus j'éliminai de pistes, plus mon esprit me ramenait vers un certain étudiant brillantissime.

« Ryuzaki, une part de clafoutis ? »

Le gâteau étrange, flan blanc jaune constellé de cerises rouges brillantes, était plutôt évocateur. Un sourire sadique fendit mon visage. Raito devait bien s'amuser, si Kuma et Ringo ne s'étaient pas détachés de sa compagnie. Enfin, depuis mon départ, Kira n'avait pas l'air d'avoir réellement bougé. Il n'était ni plus ni moins meurtrier qu'avant mon intervention dans la vie de Raito. Presque vexant.

Le soir du cinquième jour vit ma victoire incontestable sur le puzzle de lettres et de chiffres, après le génocide en règle opéré sur une vingtaine de yakgwa. Clairement, Kira était japonais, ou faisait tout pour qu'on le croie. Si je m'écoutais, je ferais enfermer Raito dans l'heure pour confirmer ma théorie, mais les instances gouvernementales n'apprécieraient clairement pas. Et pire, ce serait admettre que je ne pouvais pas trouver de preuve valable. Inacceptable. Surtout qu'il me menaçait de mort, comme l'attentat ayant eut lieu peu avant.

Quarante-neuf, « shiku ». _Shiku_, écraser. _Shi_, la mort, _ku_, début de _kurushi_, la souffrance.

Quarante-deux, « shini ». _Shini_, le cadavre.

Charmant avertissement. La mort de la Justice était souhaitée, et par voie de fait, ma mort programmée. Dès que Kira le pourrait. Mais sans mon nom, il ne pouvait pas agir. Et personne au monde ne pouvait le trouver, je m'en étais assuré.

Je restais tout de même encore quelques jours ici, attendant la fin des mouvements de foule au Japon. Ces presque deux semaines étaient semblables à des vacances, après une telle période de côtoiement d'autres personnes que Watari. Certes, je dormais moins, mais j'avançais beaucoup plus vite, en n'ayant de compte à rendre que par mail, et personne pour traîner dans mes jambes ou m'assaillir de questions effarantes de naïveté.

À mon retour, j'apprécierais vraiment de pouvoir intégrer Raito à l'équipe, pour amener un souffle d'autonomie de travail et déléguer une partie de la surveillance des troupes à un deuxième génie.

* * *

Jeudi 13 mai. Bizarrement, j'étais certain d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Très étrange. Puis, sur les coups d'une heure du matin, ce fut l'illumination. Dans moins de dix heures, Ringo présenterait l'exposé, toute seule. J'avais presque envie de sauter dans un avion pour y être et assister au désastre. De toutes façons, je rentrerais bientôt. En deux heures, je pouvais débarquer à Tokyo.

Dormir pendant le vol – depuis plus de cent heures sans fermer les yeux, j'avais le droit à un peu de repos – et être frais pour mon retour à la vie au Japon, entre collègues et suspect. Raito devait probablement dormir, pour avoir les traits reposés et les cheveux bien ordonnés à son réveil. Sept à huit heures toutes les nuits, comme recommandé par les instances médicales internationales.

Une vague de demi- jalousie me fit prendre mon téléphone, et composer un numéro, sourire aux lèvres. Je pris un biscuit et le trempai dans la crème dessert au praliné.

Première sonnerie.

* * *

Un commentaire pour les auteurs ? (qui ont toute une cargaison de chouquettes pour vous * _ *) Dans quelques chapitres nous dirons adieu aux bancs de la fac ^^ A dans deux semaines !


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre ****: Thirst**

**Disclaimer ****: Les personnages et l'univers ne nous appartiennent pas malgré un chantage à base d'expédition par la poste de pages de Death Note et de trognons de pommes cloués selon un rituel vaudou. Nous ne touchons bien entendu aucune compensation financière pour la publication de ce texte, là encore le chantage n'ayant pas suffi ^^ ( On nous a mentiiii x) )**

**Rating**** : M pour certains chapitres, bien que ce ne soit pas encore justifié. **

**Voilà la suite, petits chanceux qui êtes en vacances (et courage chers compatriotes si comme nous ce n'est pas encore le cas !)** **Petit rappel sur la fin du dernier chapitre : L vient de rentrer au Japon (l'affaire des juges résolue) et s'amuse à composer le numéro de Raito quand celui-ci est gentiment en train de dormir ^^ **

**Bonne lecture et merci pour toutes vos reviews !**

Eru Wolf : XD Pas de soucis pour la méprise, tu es toute pardonnée et ne t'inquiètes pas tu n'es pas la seule ^^ Merci pour tous ces compliments absolument géniaux ! Et tu peux raconter ta vie dans les reviews si ça te fait plaisir, je trouve toujours ça amusant personnellement x) Vive les partisans de Raito ! Longue vie ! Tu es la première à le dire pour le moment, donc je te vénère (vu que c'est moi qui me charge de notre petit psychopathe xd) J'espère que cette suite ne déméritera pas à tes yeux.

Makubex : Alala si nous étions toutes L xd Après il ne va peut-être pas resté éveillé 100 heures d'affilé (il ira se cacher une heure par ci par là en disant "je travaille" mais nous on saura lol) Mais bon je suis personnellement pas un bon exemple du "tous comme L" vu que je dors assez peu ^^ Ne t'inquiètes surtouuuut pas, Raito va souffrir de bout en bout de la fic, mouhaha XD je suis d'accord je serai vraiment comique de le voir pêter un boulon en mode B, mais non ^^ Cela dit son comportement devrait te plaire dans quelques chapitres où il va vraiment le pêter ce câble (mais de manière toute contrôlée et voulue évidemment) ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire et ton enthousiasme ! Yaoi Power ;p

Akilina : Tant mieux, on ne va pas changer de style alors, s'il t'oblige à tout lire ;) La session L-touriste-à-la-fac va bientôt se terminer mais justement elle nous permet de poser un début de relation et quelques automatismes qu'ils ont l'un envers l'autre et de se cerner un peu mutuellement ^^ Contente qu'elle te plaise ! Pour cette histoire de tenue, tu peux bien évidemment dire quand quelque chose ne te plait pas, les reviews sont aussi là pour ça ^^ Il se trouve que dans le manga L ne change effectivement pas de tenue (sauf les chaussures, ce qui fait bien rire au passage vu la tête des pompes en question) mais pour des raisons pratiques il nous semble que c'est mieux. Jouer un match de tennis de haut niveau avec des vêtements bien trop larges il nous semble justement que c'est l'antithèse du confort pour l'amplitude et la liberté des mouvements, et pour la vitesse de déplacement (et en plus il peut se prendre les pieds dedans à tous moments xd) Pour les chaussures, jouer pieds nus c'est quand même douloureux, le terrain n'est pas un modèle de confort, et même sur du lisse et même si l'on a un peu l'habitude de marcher ainsi, imagine la force des appuis, le frottement dû à la vitesse sous la plante et au moindre accro sur le sol, les orteils trinquent xd Pour ces raisons là, entre autres (je menace d'écrire un pavé xd) nous avons donc préféré qu'il soit en tenue plus adaptée mais rassure-toi ce sera sans doute la seule fois :) Nous adorons autant que toi son ensemble informe et son style de combat :3

Pas de soucis, critique si tu as quelque chose à redire, n'hésite pas, ce n'est pas pour autant que nous ne prendrons en compte que cette partie de ton commentaire ^^ Nous prenons toujours tes compliments avec chaleur et beaucoup de plaisir, merci pour ta gentillesse et pour le temps que tu prends de nous écrire des commentaires longs et construits. Pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitres, tu vas être servie ! Nous en sommes à 14 (bouclé) et c'est très très looooin d'être terminé xd En espérant que le chapitre 5 te plaise !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : 

Bon baiser de Russie

* * *

Quelque part, très loin, un bruit désagréable. Je me tournai à droite, à gauche. La stridulation s'agrippait, infiltrait la paroi cotonneuse de mon sommeil. Une sonnerie ? Une autre stridence, le mur se déchira. Mon téléphone, c'était mon téléphone. J'ouvris les paupières engluées de fatigue. Bordel.

Les chiffres de mon radio-réveil, perdus dans un nuage de brouillard vert, indiquaient quatre heures moins le quart. Putain. Je présentai mon dos à l'importun, étouffant des grommellements dans l'oreiller bien trop moelleux pour être délaissé. Ma main s'élança à tâtons sur la table de chevet et se referma sur une forme rectangulaire bien connue secouée de sursauts. Incapables de soutenir l'odieux rétroéclairage de l'écran, mes yeux se plissèrent douloureusement.

Si je décrochais ce serait uniquement pour pousser l'emmerdeur au suicide en lui exposant point par point combien sa vie était merdique, combien il était seul, mal aimé et lui vanter le confort d'une boîte en sapin.

_Appel entrant de L._ Afflux d'adrénaline. J'aurais dû m'en douter, Ryuuga ... Je déclinai rageusement, fallait pas déconner non plus. Il hackait mon portable et se désignait comme L dans mon répertoire, sans permission. Prétentieux.

La sonnerie reprit. J'hésitai une seconde et finis par poster l'appareil à mon oreille.

Soupir « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Oh, tu es réveillé ?

- Tu as tout fait pour. Et essaye de ne pas jubiler trop fort, ça s'entend très bien au téléphone.

- Tu ne demandes même pas l'identité de ton correspondant ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre. Sa voix était fidèle à son timbre habituel en comparaison de la mienne, rauque et engourdie. Espèce d'enfoiré. « Pourquoi ? Je ne connais qu'une seule personne assez ridicule pour se proclamer meilleur détective du monde. »

J'entendis un petit rire. « Il y aurait matière à argumenter sur le ridicule de la question. Tu n'es pas du matin, Yagami-kun ?

- Pour toi le matin commence à trois heures quarante-cinq ?

- Quelque chose comme ça.

- Alors non, je ne suis pas du matin, et si tu n'as rien de plus intéressant à dire, je te suggère une activité qui ne nécessite pas la parole. Initie-toi au tricot, histoire de renouveler ton ennuyeuse garde-robe. »

Deuxième ricanement. « Vraiment pas du matin. Quelle sale humeur.

- À quoi t'attendais-tu? Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ? Bien sûr que tu le sais. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pose la question.

- À vrai dire, moi non plus. »

Je pinçais mes lèvres pour retenir l'insulte. Être aussi agaçant relevait de l'art. À la place j'optai pour une alternative plus polie, à peine.

« Alors, que se passe-t-il ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Perdu ton doudou ?

- C'est une manière de voir les choses. Je voulais te parler de Kira. »

Putain il voulait discuter de _ça_, _maintenant_ ? Il se foutait de moi. « J'admire ton sens de l'humour. » Sur ces bonnes paroles je coupai la communication et m'enroulai dans ma couette, paradis douillet. Mais les draps ne parvinrent pas à étouffer l'insistance de Ryuuga. Autre appel prestement rejeté. Et le silence. Je basculais lentement dans la chaleur quand le vacarme haï me vrilla les tympans. Une nouvelle fois.

L'écran indiquait Kyomi Takada. Un piège à plein nez. Mais s'il s'agissait vraiment de Kyomi ? Probabilités minces, pas inexistantes.

« Kyomi à l'appareil, que puis-je pour vous ? » Voix nonchalante, froide. Masculine.

Je grognai. « Une chance sur deux.

- On dirait que la chance t'abandonne.

- Semble-t-il. Deux usurpations d'identité dans la même _soirée,_ Ryuuga, vraiment ? Pirater Takada, tu devrais avoir honte.

- Deux ?

- Je n'ai toujours aucune preuve pour L. Pense à travailler ta Kyomi pour paraître crédible.

- Ce qui signifie qu'à tes yeux mon L est crédible ? »

Tch. Comme si j'allais avouer en direct que son identité ne faisait plus aucun doute depuis longtemps. Zéro chance. « Plus que Takada en tous les cas. La diction n'est pas au point pour l'arnaque téléphonique. » J'étouffai un bâillement d'une manière que je voulais discrète. Sans succès.

« Fatigué Yagami-kun ? Ce n'est pas avec cette résistance d'omelette norvégienne que tu vas dominer le monde.

- Tiens, je n'ai pas droit au poncif « le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt » ? Étrange.

- Admets que l'omelette est plus originale et plus savoureuse. Tu ne déments pas l'affirmation.

- Pas du tout, j'aime beaucoup l'omelette norvégienne. » Il ne pouvait pas louper le ton narquois.

« Tu ne déments toujours pas l'affirmation. »

Second bâillement. « La ferme, Ryuuga, sinon je raccroche.

- Si je « la ferme » le dialogue n'a aucune raison de se poursuivre. À moins que ton narcissisme ne se considère auto-suffisant pour faire les questions et les réponses lui-même.

- Figure-toi qu'avant ton interruption, mon oreiller et moi étions plongés dans une passionnante conversation philosophique et je constate que ton ego n'a besoin de personne pour parler tout seul. Comment se porte-t-il d'ailleurs ces derniers temps ? »

_Pour info, je suis parfaitement capable de faire les questions et les réponses, connard. _Il ne pouvait pas voir le rictus ironique attaché à mes lèvres, et j'en profitai. Ryuuga reprit brutalement : « Je pense que Kira est japonais.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas.

- Pour la millième fois, non je ne le sais pas.

- Très bien, je vais faire semblant de te croire, même si nous savons tous les deux que tu le sais parfaitement tout en feintant de ne pas savoir. Kira s'amuse avec des connotations typiquement japonaises.

- Il veut peut-être faire penser à tort qu'il est japonais, sachant parfaitement à quoi ces... connotations se réfèrent. Quelles connotations précisément ?

- Les chiffres.

- Très japonais en effet.

- Selon toi, il en joue pour brouiller les pistes ?

- C'est une théorie. » Réponse prudente. Insister paraîtrait suspect.

« Et le fait que mes soupçons se portent sur toi n'influe en rien cette allégation ?

- C'est une autre théorie, fausse comme je ne cesse de le dire. Je ne faisais qu'énoncer des possibilités. N'y vois rien de paranoïaque.

- Tout comme moi. N'y vois rien de personnel. »

Coup d'œil au réveil. La fatigue écrasa mes paupières. « Ryuuga, je vais dormir maintenant. Tu comptes être présent demain ? – agacement – aujourd'hui ? »

- Tu veux savoir si ta session liberté est terminée ?

- Je veux savoir pour Ringo. C'est son exposé autant que le tien. » Mensonge. Sans lui il n'y avait tout simplement pas d'exposé.

« Comme si tu te souciais d'elle.

- Bien sûr, pas toi ? » Mensonge carabiné.

« Non. J'espère que tu vas profiter du spectacle. »

Je retombai dans le lit avec délice, une vague pensée en tête : Ryuuga absent, la prestation de Ringo s'annonçait inénarrable. La plaisante image se délita.

Engourdissement et chaleur.

* * *

Le professeur d'Histoire entra dans sa classe comme un cadavre dans son cercueil, ou un dictateur devant ses partisans trop terrorisés pour avoir l'audace d'émettre le moindre son. L'appel se solda d'une armée de bras levés et d'acquiescements presque indistincts.

« Bien, j'ose espérer qu'une remarquable éloquence résultera de vos marmonnements horripilants lors de vos passages respectifs à l'oral, mais malheureusement si mes vingt-cinq ans de métier m'ont appris une bonne chose, c'est que les médiocres resteront toujours médiocres et que la plupart d'entre vous ne feront même pas l'effort d'essayer de changer.

Commençons le cortège d'imbécillités puisqu'il le faut et tâchez de ne pas prononcer plus d'une ineptie à la seconde. Nous avons deux exposés aujourd'hui et croyez bien que cette ridicule parodie d'enseignement m'ennuie autrement plus que vous. Isôrû Ringo et Ryuuga Hideki. »

Une main tremblante se leva.

« Oui ?

- Hideki Ryuuga n'est pas encore arrivé, il fait l'exposé avec moi.

- Vous a-t-il donné le motif de ce retard ?

- Non, Monsieur Oshi, mais je vous assure il va venir c'est sûr sûr. »

Oshi eut un rictus désabusé. « Classique. Je n'en serais pas si certain à votre place. La lâcheté est typique des étudiants aux capacités intellectuelles pitoyablement insuffisantes. Sait-il seulement lire ?

- Je...je est-ce qu'on peut passer en second ?

- Très bien. Mais ça ne fera que retarder l'inévitable. »

Les minutes mortes, le stress de Ringo grimpait d'un cran. Ryuuga n'était pas là, ne viendrait pas. Mais ce dernier point, Ringo n'allait pas le découvrir tout de suite. Elle poinçonnait la porte close de regards insistants, ses cheveux tordus entre les doigts. Quand son tour arriva, elle se leva lentement et vint se poster devant la classe, seule et perdue. Elle se racla la gorge, réunit les miettes son courage.

« Monsieur...c'est Ryuuga qui a toutes les notes.

- Allons, vous avez fait ce travail à deux, vous êtes tout à fait capable de nous en restituer l'essentiel mademoiselle. Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur _la ruralité latine et son influence sur la politique espagnole de Franco ? _»

Ringo se balança sur ses jambes et commença, dérapant dans les aigus. « Ce qu'il faut savoir avant toute chose c'est que la ruralité latine se compose de...romains euh ruraux. Les romains, vous savez ces mecs avec des jup- tuniques. » Elle leva l'index, comme pour souligner un élément capital. « Tuniques pur lin ! Très résistant aux lavages et bonne capacité anti transpirante. Donc la ruralité euh, il est prouvé que marcher dans les champs boueux était beaucoup plus simple en portant des sandales en peau crue avec des lacets que pieds nus ou avec des chaussures de sénateur. »

L'expression de Oshi était illisible. « Oui parce que les chaussures de sénateur, soyons sérieux, ce ne sont clairement pas des chaussures pour marcher ! – petit rire nerveux – avec toutes ces couleurs vives, ces tressages compliqués et ces modèles hauts, impossible de labourer sans les salir et allez-y pour enlever toute la saleté, je vous dis pas le boulot ! Il vaut donc mieux préférer la peau crue et je ne pensais jamais dire ça un jour. »

J'envoyai un discret message à Ryuuga.

_« Tu loupes un instant grandiose. Ton exposé est complètement saboté. »_

Le discours de Ringo était de plus en plus haut perché. « Et c'est donc ici que les liens avec la politique de Franco se mettent en place, comme de belles spartiates ! Ahaha. – blanc dans l'assistance – Bref. Je disais quoi déjà ? Ah oui. Comme en Espagne c'est la dictature parce que vous le savez comme moi, Franco, c'était pas un gentil bonhomme. »

Oshi l'interrompit. « Qu'entendez-vous par « pas un gentil bonhomme » exactement ?

- Ben déjà, il était touut petit un comme vo-, un peu comme Napoléon mais olala encore pire parce que Franco, Franquito pour les intimes, il avait, à ce qu'il paraît, une atroce voix de fausset.

- Vous voulez dire, comme vous en cet instant ?

- Ah ? Je vais faire un effort. Et en plus sa conversation était affreusement barbante et il était tout introverti. Pas un homme à inviter pour les repas si vous voulez tout savoir.

- Je ne doute pas.

- Pis en plus, le jour où il a fait une hémorragie digestive ou je sais plus quoi, un truc grave, ils ont diffusé des documentaires à la télé comme « C'est dur d'être un pingouin ». C'est bien la preuve qu'il avait pas d'amis, ou peut-être qu'il aimait les pingouins, c'est vrai, c'est trop mignon. Ça se trouve c'est même pour ça que son corps a été refroidi à 33 degrés, et placé en hibernation. Son grand rêve secret c'était donc de devenir un pingouin. Mais il a préféré mourir parce qu'il a dû être au courant (dans un rêve ?) pour la fonte actuelle des banquises. D'où le titre du documentaire : il savait ! »

Je dissimulai un sourire dans ma main. Cette chère Ringo. Convaincue de son hypothèse elle s'avisa un peu tard du regard orageux du professeur.

« Pardon je me dévie du sujet. Les liens de la politique de Franco et de la ruralité latine, dit-elle précipitamment. Franco, c'était vraiment pas un gentil bonhomme, très autoritaire. Je crois même qu'on pourrait carrément le qualifier de dirigiste. Tous les gens pas d'accord avec lui étaient mis en prison ou dans des camps, et puis y a eu une guerre civile et des morts, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Car, le pire dans tout ça c'était le rationnement et la hausse des prix du commerce. Les gens avaient plus de quoi s'acheter des chaussures. Et, c'est comme ça que se produisit le grand retour de la sandale latine ! Peu chère et très solide avec sa peau crue, elle fut le symbole du régime. C'est en son honneur que Franco choisit le terme « Caudillo » pour se désigner lui-même, on notera la ressemblance frappante entre « Caudillo » et « Godillot » croyez-moi ça ne fait aucun doute ! »

Sms de Ryuuga. _« De quoi parle-t-elle ? »_

_« Une affligeante épopée de la chaussure à travers les siècles.»_

_« Massacre et boucherie quand tu nous tiens. »_

« En plus cette montée sans précédent de la sandale est largement encouragée par le _nacional-catolicismo,_c'est-à-dire, l'Église catholique. Il faut la comprendre, elle n'est pas toujours installée sur son Saint-Siège non plus. Comme nous autres, elle aime les promenades digestives. La popularité de la sandale romaine n'a pas démérité depuis, toujours très à la mode même quand le régime s'est assoupli et qu'on a remplacé la peau crue par du cuir, quand même vachement plus agréable sous le pied. La preuve, c'est qu'encore aujourd'hui on appelle certains chefs « Caudillo ».

Je crois être en droit d'affirmer que la sandale est très appréciée dans cette région du monde et pas seulement à cause des températures et de l'agitation des orteils. D'ailleurs on voit bien que l'influence des romains ne reste pas qu'en Espagne vu que l'Amérique du sud s'appelle l'Amérique latine. Pour finir sur une note d'humour, je vous propose un petit jeu : répétez trois fois très vite le nom complet de Franco sans bafouiller : Francisco Paulino Hermenegildo Teódulo Franco y Bahamonde. Vous imaginez pas comment je me suis entraînée pendant des heuuures et des heures. »

Ringo sourit de toutes ses dents et se tut. Quelques demandes de précisions et autant de désastres plus tard, Oshi se leva. « Bien.

- Oh vraiment vous avez trouvé ?

Non ! Malgré certains renseignements historiquement corrects mais complètement détournés, l'ensemble était du grand n'importe quoi. Et je pèse mes mots. » Il se leva brusquement de son bureau, les veines au point d'explosion ses traits, masque mortuaire. « Ma petite, avez-vous une quelconque maladie cérébrale ? Non pardonnez-moi ce n'est pas très sportif pour les personnes réellement atteintes de graves syndromes. Je crois, mademoiselle, que votre cas est désespéré. Vous êtes ce que l'on appelle communément une cruche, un boulet, une ridicule petite morue incapable d'utiliser les deux neurones viables de son pauvre cerveau décérébré. Je vois un grand avenir pour vous... à distribuer des cafés, des sandwichs ou imprimer des documents, mais seulement si l'imprimante ne fait pas scanner.

Peut-être que vous seriez impeccable comme potiche ou plante en pot, et encore. Le ficus du grand hall a besoin d'être remplacé, c'est l'occasion de faire vos preuves. Que faites-vous ici ? Vous comptez les taches sur le mur ? Savez-vous quel chiffre vient après 10 ? Je ne pensais pas que débiter un tel tissu de bêtises était seulement possible. Merci d'avoir abaissé le peu d'estime que je possédais encore pour mes étudiants. Mes attentes étaient bien trop élevées pour un tel ramassis de babouins abrutis, heureux de patauger dans leur fange d'ignorance et d'arriération. »

Ringo fondit en larmes, babillant des excuses entre deux hoquets. Oshi, fier de son pouvoir, lui distribuait des mouchoirs, continuant de l'accabler un peu plus à chaque kleenex tendu.

Le soir même – ou le matin selon le point de vue – mon téléphone carillonna, encore. Me sortit de du sommeil, encore. Mauvaise humeur, encore. Que je ne cachai presque pas.

« Tu ne dors jamais ?

- Parfois. »

Je roulai des yeux. « Il se trouve que personnellement, je dors la nuit.

- Je sais.

- Et qu'es-tu en train de faire ? »

Légère pause. « Actuellement je me régale d'un délicieux crumble poire chocolat. C'était bien le sens de la question ? »

_Ryuuga, je te déteste, tu n'as pas idée. _Prendre sur soi, inspirer. Tranquillement. Je plissai le nez. « ….Ce sont des bruits de mastication ?

- Che pochible – déglutition – j'imagine ton expression d'ici. J'offense ton précieux sens de l'étiquette ?

- Tu offenses la politesse. » _Et surtout, tu offenses ma patience. _

« Hé bien chache que Kira offenche mon chenche de la chuchtiche.

- Que vous êtes crédible, _L_ !

- Parlons d'usages et de manières puisque tu y tiens, où était la formule rituelle ? Je n'ai eu droit qu'à un très agressif « Tu ne dors jamais ? », vraiment très très impoli. On a vu mieux question civilité.

- Il est trois heures et demi. Et je te rappelle que tu as abandonné Ringo aujourd'hui. Où est l'hôpital ? Je vois la charité qui file dans la mauvaise direction.

- Kira n'est pas charitable.

- Je ne suis pas Kira. L n'est pas charitable.

- Je suis très charitable avec mon crumble. » En guise d'illustration, une cuillère cliqueta sur la porcelaine. Mes yeux partirent contempler le plafond. Le timbre traînant s'éleva :

« Et ce brave Oshi ?

- Au bord de l'apoplexie. Un excellent sujet pour l'étude du système veineux.

- Éviterais-tu sciemment le terme « crise cardiaque », Yagami-kun ?

- La crise cardiaque et l'apoplexie n'ont rien de commun, celui qui se prétend L ne devrait pas savoir une donnée aussi essentielle ?

- Essentielle, dis-tu ?

- Essentielle pour L. Lorsqu'on se prétend le plus grand enquêteur du monde, n'est-ce pas la moindre des choses de différencier ce type de déficiences physiques ? À moins que le grand L n'ait besoin de réviser son petit dictionnaire médical ?

- Je sais parfaitement différencier les causes naturelles des meurtres, je te remercie. N'essaye pas de détourner la conversation Yagami-kun.

- Tu ne peux pourtant pas nier que les apoplexies ne sont pas toujours issues de causes naturelles.

- Tu ne peux pas nier que la crise cardiaque est étrangement peu naturelle ces derniers temps. Kira devrait songer à réviser son petit manuel d'éthique. »

La joute verbale se prolongea tardivement jusqu'à ce que mes paupières se ferment sans directive consciente.

* * *

Même Ryuuga revenu de son absence prolongée, le harcèlement téléphonique persistait. Trois nuits à ce rythme déposèrent une légère ombre grise sous mes yeux, accompagnée d'élégantes réflexions « T'as mauvaise mine. » et autres avatars.

Les escarmouches noctambules s'éternisaient. Lui et moi, la même volonté du dernier mot. Pour être honnête, je pouvais toujours éteindre mon portable. Je pouvais. Je ne le faisais pas. Dangereux, oui, mais tellement plus attrayant que ces dialogues aseptisés qui bourdonnaient à longueur de temps. Piquant.

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour du supplice Futi : le jour de l'exposé. Je veillais à ce que tout se déroule selon mes prévisions : à la perfection. On ne pouvait certes décemment pas demander à Futi la perfection mais il s'en approcha pour moi, pendant une poignée de minutes. Oshi eut beau poser toutes les questions tordues qu'il trouva, rien ne brisa le métal de ma maîtrise. Chaque interrogation trouva son contre-point idéal, chaque argument son balancier.

L'entretien extorqua un sourire fin et un « passable » qui écorcha la gorge du professeur autant que mon orgueil. De toute évidence, cet exposé était trop intelligemment conçu pour qu'il ne le reconnaisse sans remettre en doute son statut d'enseignant.

En sortant de cette maudite salle, loin de cet imbécile, je résolus de lancer la seconde partie de l'opération « nettoyage de printemps » : éliminer Futi, définitivement.

Ringo n'était déjà presque plus un problème. Depuis l'holocauste de la sandale franquiste, la jeune fille évitait Ryuuga comme la peste. Dès qu'elle le voyait, elle pointait le nez en l'air et partait se réfugier dans la direction opposée, qu'importe si sa trajectoire croisait murs, étudiants, sacs, chihuahuas. Et, comme la pauvre petite barbie n'appréciait pas du tout ma nouvelle relation avec Takada, elle avait tendance à m'esquiver quand j'étais avec elle. Bénéfice, bénéfice.

Ringo quasiment hors jeu, restait Futi, désormais sans importance et inutile dans ma réussite scolaire. Si je pouvais me débarrasser de lui, en revanche je n'avais pas le choix en ce qui concernait Ryuuga. Forcé de supporter sa présence. Je n'allais pas me priver de dégager l'un si j'en avais la possibilité, à défaut de l'autre. Sauf qu'il était hors de question de m'en charger moi-même, au risque d'écorner mon image.

Si Ryuuga voulait continuer ses petits tests, il allait devoir dégager Futi. Sans concession. Je commençais la mise en place le soir même, en partant me coucher, mobile éteint. Problème : Ryuuga n'était pas à l'Université le lendemain.

Deuxième soir, mobile éteint. Et, le jour suivant, il était présent : assis dans sa posture préférée, au milieu de l'amphithéâtre. Cheveux emmêlés, tenue défraîchie. Ryuuga, impossible à louper. La place d'à côté, occupée, bien sûr, par Futi. Impossible à louper, lui aussi, malheureusement. La sangsue avait timidement repris son poste, malgré l'altercation du terrain de tennis. Uniquement grâce à ses offrandes débordantes de sucre.

Le sac balançait mon épaule marche après marche, je détournai ostensiblement la tête de l'« attachant » petit duo. Quoique l'adjectif était assez bien trouvé.

« Hey Raito ! » Seiji m'adressa de grands gestes.

« Salut, Seiji. » Je pris place à sa droite, il me donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

« Sérieux, vieux t'as déjà une meilleure tronche, hein Yaten ?

- Carrément ! Et surtout dis pas ce que tu faisais la nuit, on veut pas savoir.

- Sauf si c'est avec Takada !

- Ça on veut tous les détails ! » Clin d'œil synchronisé des jumeaux.

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, je décevais leurs attentes. « Désolé, secret défense. »

Eisuke écourta le concert peu discret de soupirs et de plaintes avec une expression maligne : « Laissez tomber les mecs. Si je sortais avec la magnifique Takada, moi non plus j'en parlerais pas. Ou pas à vous ! »

Seiji croisa les bras. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Je garderais tout pour moi, crétin.

- Ouais, c'est ça, déjà faudrait que Miss Todai veuille bien de toi et c'est pas gagné. »

Les trois éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Kyomi posa ses baguettes d'un geste léger, douce mais sérieuse. « Tu t'es disputé avec Ryuuga ? »

Je lui rendis une expression surprise. « Non, pourquoi ?

- C'est l'impression que j'ai. Vous êtes souvent ensemble et depuis hier, je ne sais pas. Vous ne vous êtes pas parlé une seule fois. »

Je haussai une épaule, résistant à la tentation de lisser les mèches sur mon front. « En réalité c'est Futi que j'essaye d'éviter et il se trouve que Futi est toujours collé à Ryuuga. Par conséquent j'évite également Ryuuga. »

Kyomi sourit légèrement. « Je vois. Oh pardon je vais être en retard au club culturel, à tout à l'heure Raito-kun. »

Après le départ de la jeune fille, je déambulai parmi les allées bordées de végétation, sans but réel. Le vent tiède de mai murmurait dans les arbres, de nombreuses personnes profitaient du beau temps. Je m'arrêtai : une silhouette recroquevillée sur un banc tenait un livre à bout de doigts, ses baskets moribondes agonisant sur le sol. Un œil noir filtra derrière la couverture. Demi-tour.

Chance ou malchance je recroisai Ryuuga un peu plus tard, face à face. Presque : le parasite boutonneux, en arrière plan, les bras débordants de paquets Haribo.

« Est-ce que tu m'évites ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais une chose pareille, Ryuuga-san ? » Je posai aimablement la main sur l'épaule du demeuré « Comment vas-tu, Kuma ?

- Oh euh très bien, merci Raito. » Futi chuchota un peu trop fort « Tu vois qu'il boude pas. »

_Moi ? Bouder ? Tu vas payer ça. _Je lui adressai un sourire cent pour cent artificiel, éludant Ryuuga dont le visage exprimait précisément la pensée inverse. J'attrapai un ourson gélifié, l'avalai et tournai les talons. Grimace. Je détestais les oursons gélifiés, et j'avais _touché_ Futi. Frisson de dégoût malgré la nécessité.

_J'espère que le message est assez clair. Vire. Moi. Futi. _

* * *

༻ Thirst ༺

* * *

Il allait réellement falloir me débarrasser de ce pion devenu encombrant. Ringo était déjà loin, ma présence suffisant à l'envoyer à l'autre bout du campus ou de la salle de classe, selon ses possibilités, mais Raito ne supportait plus mon deuxième fou. Soit. Je pouvais le comprendre il offensait trop ses idéaux intellectuels et esthétiques.

Bon. Je jetai un regard vers ma sangsue. Kuma était assis à mes côtés sur le banc, papotant sans discontinuer, perdu dans des considérations futiles. Le faire partir s'annonçait compliqué, il ne me tenait rigueur ni de mon éclat après le match de tennis ni de ma disparition de presque deux semaines sans donner de nouvelles. Un vrai boomerang.

« Et là, tu vois, il me dit que ouiii, mais quand même, c'est mon petit frère, alors je dois l'aider, sinon il va... »

Sans suspect à observer, les conversations devenaient plus ennuyeuses que jamais. Heureusement qu'il y avait les gâteaux et les bonbons.

Au loin passa la nouvellement promue Miss Todai, élégante, raffinée, étudiée. Le nouveau jouet de Raito était certes plus léché et intéressant socialement que mes outils humains. Néanmoins, s'entourer ainsi ne faisait que confirmer mes impressions il se voulait parfait, entouré uniquement de personnes proprettes et avantageuses pour sa position sociale. La jeune femme était la fausse modestie incarnée, hautaine mais paraissant naturelle malgré son vernis d'étiquette. Depuis quelques temps, elle déjeunait souvent en compagnie de mon Kira, chose étrange et légèrement suspecte. Il faudrait que j'aille observer cela de plus près. De beaucoup plus près.

L'unique souci à ce plan résidait dans le boulet continuellement attaché à moi, qui me suivait comme une ombre. Une ombre parlante. Jamais Raito n'accepterait qu'il soit là, pour un repas. Compréhensible ; sa face n'était pas vraiment appétissante. Je relevai la tête, mordillant mon pouce en réfléchissant à un moyen de me libérer définitivement de ce commensal.

* * *

Le soir-même, tout était réglé, en deux mails. D'ici moins d'une semaine, j'aurais une paix totale à l'université. Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas appliquer la même méthode à certains policiers trop pénibles. Question stratégique. L'ambiance populaire était certes moins agitée que deux semaines auparavant, mais le climat restait tendu et les morts quotidiennes. J'avais besoin de main d'œuvre. De larbins, en fait.

Nous étions assis dans l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un arbre quelconque. Je patientais depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, à écouter ses babillages agaçants, et le sujet ne venait pas. Était-il encore plus rebuté par les conversations intéressantes qu'il ne le laissait paraître ? Il continuait sa lancée, absorbé par les pâtes italiennes, leurs noms in-croy-ables, leurs formes magnifiques et leur place dans la culture de tous pays. Fascinant.

Un exposé entre lui et Ringo aurait toutes les chances de partir loin, très loin du sujet d'origine. J'imaginais sans peine l'accélérateur de particules se transformer en centrifugeuse tueuse de poussins, et vive les élevages bio, bannissons les engrais chimiques et répandons du purin par hélicoptère, rasons la forêt primaire pour planter du soja et du palmier à huile...

Sa présence me parasitait, au sens premier du terme. À bout de nerfs, je finis par me lancer, cessant de répondre par mono-syllabes à ses remarques absconses . « Dis-moi, Kuma-kun, il y a en ce moment des offres de bourses pour faire ses études à l'étranger, tu le savais ? »

Il vira au cramoisi, affreusement gêné et encore plus étrange qu'à l'ordinaire. « Hem... oui... j'ai reçu une proposition... mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de partir, tu vois, de quitter le Japon, ma famille, mes amis... »

Allons bon. Pourquoi tout était toujours contre moi ? Pourquoi Futi devait-il être plus difficile à détacher qu'un chewing-gum dans des cheveux ?

« Mais ce serait une occasion unique de parfaire ta formation, une chance pareille ne se rencontre pas deux fois dans une vie.

- J'en ai bien conscience, mais... comment te dire, tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que j'étais gay ?

- Oui. Tu as quelqu'un, c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas partir ?

- Non. Enfin, pas vraiment. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir qui, sur cette planète, trouverait supportable la compagnie d'un tel déchet de l'humanité. Mais c'était ce que je ressentais pour la grande majorité de la population, alors imaginer Futi en couple, je n'étais plus à une incohérence près. L'amour, un autre sentiment humain qui m'ennuyait extrêmement souvent.

Il m'avait déjà fait perdre beaucoup de pions, dont Naomi Misora, avec qui j'aurais pourtant volontiers continué à collaborer, ce qui était assez rare pour être souligné. Mais elle avait disparu depuis déjà un moment, ses dernières traces datant de l'aéroport, à son arrivée à Tokyo. C'était pourtant le genre de personne qui aurait pu m'être utile sur l'affaire Kira. Elle était plutôt douée pour se faire apprécier des criminels et comprendre leur mode de fonctionnement, mais ne semblait pas avoir jugé bon d'enquêter ou de proposer son aide à la police – j'en aurais été averti.

« Tu m'écoutes ? Ryu, tu m'écoutes?

- Pas du tout. Tu disais ?

- Je disais que je ne voulais pas partir tant que cette personne ne m'avait pas donné de réponse. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu veux un caramel ? »

Il me prenait apparemment encore pour un conseiller conjugal. Énervant. D'un autre côté, comme je voulais qu'il disparaisse, rien ne me forçait à rester sociable – hormis la boîte de caramels.

« J'en pense que tu devrais partir là-bas.

- Mais – mine effarée – je parlais de si je dois me déclarer ou pas ! Tu ne comprends rien ?

-Fais ce que tu veux. »

L'une des premières fois de ma vie où je regrettais une parole dans les cinq secondes qui suivirent.

L'étudiant indésirable se rapprocha de moi et plaqua ses lèvres gluantes empuanties de sauce soja contre les miennes, son nez cognant le mien et ses grands yeux humides ouverts comme s'ils étaient dépourvus de paupières. Sa masse graisseuse plaquée contre mon flanc me laissait mieux apprécier sa moiteur et ses odeurs corporelles, proprement écœurantes. Le bruit spongieux de sa bouche écrasée sur mes lèvres rappelait quelque peu le contact entre une ventouse et des toilettes, les relents de nourriture pré-digérée et d'acidité de l'haleine parachevant la métaphore.

Le spectacle se complétait par la vue offerte sur la broussaille de ses sourcils, l'amoncellement de pellicules dans sa crinière aussi terne que cassante, et l'aspect de sa peau, qui tentait visiblement de reproduire tous les cratères et les aspérités de la lune, en y ajoutant une dimension grasse et jaunâtre de pus emprisonné, presque art contemporain.

_La pourriture suinte_. Kira n'avait probablement pas ce genre de scène en tête en faisant écrire ce message, mais la transposition était remarquablement pertinente.

Sa patte aux ongles jaunis et inégaux fit un mouvement en direction de ma joue, tentative inconsciente de m'empêcher toute tentative de fuite. Un coup de pied dans son sternum suffit à envoyer ce reliquat d'Humanité rouler dans l'herbe. Je me relevais rapidement, et observais la misérable larve se tortiller au sol en tentant de se remettre debout. Des larmes s'amoncelaient déjà dans ses yeux, et c'est en se tordant les doigts et en reniflant qu'il recommença pour la énième fois à vomir des flots de platitudes.

« Je suis pas assez beau et pas assez intelligent pour toi, c'est ça ? Dis-moi la vérité, tu me détestes ? Je ne compte pas?

- Ding ding ding, félicitations, nous avons un gagnant ! Ça nous fait donc quatre oui.

- Tu préfères Raito, hein ? Et il est jaloux, c'est pour ça qu'il te fait la gueule !

- Je crois que tu te méprends complètement, mon pauvre imbécile.

- Oh, je le vois bien ! Vous passez tout votre temps ensemble, vous vous regardez interminablement dans les yeux et vous vous cherchez tout le temps! Je ne... »

Vraiment, quel curieux petit cerveau. Tous les autres, hormis moi, comprenaient-ils toujours tout de travers ? Ces esprits adulescents bourrés d'hormones ne parvenaient-ils jamais à décoller plus haut que la ceinture ? Et par dessus tout, pourquoi cet engouement pour la sauce soja ? Mon estomac, agressé par ces relents d'égouts, se tordit douloureusement, menaçant de manifester son horreur de la plus désagréable des façons. Mes yeux, eux, ne pouvaient que se révulser après cette épreuve, souillés à jamais par le gros plan sur le visage de Futi.

« … et puisque c'est comme ça, ne tente plus jamais de me parler ! Tu es peut-être plus intelligent que tout le monde, mais tu n'as pas le droit de traiter les gens comme tu le fais ! C'est inhumain !

- Si être humain signifie être faible et se laisser marcher dessus par des parasites tels que toi, alors je revendique mon individualité. Jamais tu ne pourrais comprendre à quel point tu es stupide, à mes yeux. Je pourrais être accusé de zoophilie pour ce que tu viens de commettre. »

La comparaison eut le mérite de l'envoyer pleurer plus loin, bientôt rejoint par quelques vautours avides de ragots. Nauséeux, je partis sans attendre loin de ce repaire de fous.

* * *

Au QG, l'ambiance était bizarre. Personne n'arrêtait cinq minutes de me demander si j'allais bien. Tout ça parce que je ne voulais pas de caramels. Malgré les brossages de dents et les gâteaux à la crème, l'affreux goût du soja ne voulait pas partir. Horrible.

Dans la soirée arriva un mail porteur de bonnes nouvelles. Futi avait accepté la proposition, et partais le surlendemain pour très loin. Bien, j'aurais donc le champ libre pour recommencer à surveiller mon Kira.

« Ryuzaki, j'ai fini les inspecteurs, aucun n'a pu avoir accès à l'ordinateur de Raye Penber. Je fais quoi ? » Matsuda, toujours aussi dégourdi qu'une huître des Galapagos malade.

« Essayez de trouver des calissons d'Aix. Ça m'arrangerait.

- Heu... je vais voir si je trouve ça. »

Il en aurait au moins pour deux heures, ce qui me laissait un peu de temps pour tâter le terrain. Une fois la porte claquée, je me retournais, observant l'homme assis sur une chaise droite quelques mètres plus loin. De plus en plus fatigué, et pourtant toujours présent. Typiquement japonaise, cette hargne dans le travail, un acharnement absolu quitte à s'en faire un ulcère. Appréciable, en enquêtant sur une telle affaire, que d'avoir quelqu'un de dévoué à sa tâche.

« Yagami-san, vous savez ce que veut faire votre fils, plus tard ?

- Oui, il a pour projet d'entrer dans la police... pourquoi cette question ? » Méfiance audible, prudence perceptible.

« Eh bien, il doit s'intéresser à l'affaire Kira, je suppose, mais tout seul, je ne pense pas qu'il avance vraiment.

- Ryuzaki, je ne peux pas accepter que mon fils intègre l'équipe. Il est trop jeune, il ne doit pas risquer sa vie. Je suis son père, je ne peux le permettre. »

Je le regardais en coin. Moi, personne ne se souciait de mon âge. Et surtout, l'âge n'avait rien à voir avec l'efficacité. Le côté familial était déjà plus naturel. Mais tout de même, il était aussi suspecté d'être Kira, et son vernis de perfection était écaillé aux yeux du paternel par la présence de magazines pornographiques dans sa chambre impeccable. Alors pourquoi ne pas voir que sa présence au QG ne pourrait être que profitable? Au minimum profitable à mon humeur.

Watari apparut, m'apportant un café noyé sous la crème chantilly et accompagné de cupcakes. Lui aussi, était fatigué. Je lui demanderais de prendre du repos, dès qu'une éclaircie aurait lieu dans l'affaire. Ou juste une accalmie. Un calme relatif. Oui, Yagami aimait son travail, mais savoir son fils suspecté suffisait à le mettre à fleur de peau, il ne voulait pas qu'en plus il risque trop sa vie, sûr de l'innocence de sa progéniture. Je me résignais.

« Je comprends. »

Il retourna à ses occupations, visionnant des heures de vidéos de surveillance du métro, à l'affût du moindre détail utile. Plus loin, Mogi et Aizawa comparaient les alibis de toutes les personnes connues du fichier dont les empreintes avaient pu être trouvées dans la rame. Sans doute inutile, mais pas moins une étape obligatoire. Je laissais quelques dizaines de minutes passer sans que personne ne parle.

« Et si son point de vue pouvait faire avancer l'enquête ? » Soupir. Ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. Pour le moment.

* * *

Le lendemain, je parvins à dénicher Raito et Takada dans une salle inoccupée, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à déjeuner. L'occasion idéale.

« Bonjour Yagami-kun. Je n'interromps pas de conversation vitale, je vais manger ici si tu le permets.

- Mais je t'en prie, installe-toi, nous t'attendions. » Ton tout juste ironique alors que je m'asseyais à mon aise de manière à former un triangle avec les deux autres et pouvoir les surveiller simultanément. La pauvre Kyomi me regardait comme si elle ne parvenait pas à croire que je me sois invité dans leur déjeuner en tête à tête.

« Ryuuga, je te présente Kyomi Takada.

- Tu respectes les règles de bienséance pour une fois, c'est impressionnant.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un conserve quelques traces de politesse. »

Ah. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas être interrompu quand il bavardait avec la donzelle. S'il était Kira, je devais bien admettre qu'elle constituerait une complice valable. Moins gourde qu'une assez grande partie du public estudiantin, clairement bovin.

« Tu as quelqu'un à impressionner ou quelque chose à compenser ? »

Seul un regard froid me répondit, et il recommença à manger, bientôt suivi par une fille indécise, mais maîtrisée. Tous ses gestes étaient étudiés, presque comme ceux de Yagami. Mais son vernis de perfection était moins infaillible. Fragile, délicat. Féminin ?

J'ouvris un sachet de bonbons, sous ses yeux réprobateurs.

« Veux-tu une fraise Tagada ?

- Je m'appelle Takada.

- Il le sait parfaitement. N'y prête pas attention.

- Vraiment Raito-kun, l'as-tu fait exprès ? Après les _pommes_, les fraises ? C'est quelque chose qui serait bien dans le goût de...

- Tout le monde n'a pas de raisonnements aussi tordus que les tiens, Ryuuga. Faire ce genre d'analogie n'est simplement pas logique, et je ne vois pas en quoi tes hypothèses pourraient être validées comme ça. »

Kyomi suivait la conversation d'un œil vide, ne saisissant pas l'allusion. Impossible de dire si Raito avait compris, pour les pommes, mais il semblait agacé que je le soupçonne en présence d'autres personnes. Précieuse apparence. Mes orteils se postèrent sur le bord de la table, déclenchant un léger recul de Takada et une inspiration de Raito, bien vite muée en paroles.

« Futi n'est pas avec toi, je vois. Tu l'as perdu ?

- Non. Et toi, une fraise ? Le sucre est bon pour adoucir le moral et les mœurs. »

Léger toussotement sur ma droite. Pourquoi lui avait-il toujours son larbin, si je m'étais débarrassé du mien ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que quelqu'un fasse retomber nos échanges, hors de nos conversations téléphoniques nocturnes, maigres intermèdes lumineux dans la grisaille intellectuelle ambiante ?

« Le sucre, en plein milieu des repas... ce n'est pas très diététique. Tu devrais faire attention, Ryuuga-san, pour ta santé. Tu risques le diabète à court terme.

- Vois-tu, je ne pense pas, dans la conjoncture actuelle, vivre suffisamment longtemps pour devenir diabétique. De plus, je ne prends pas de sucre au milieu des repas. Pour ça, il faudrait que le début et la fin soient salés, ce dont il n'est pas question. »

Son regard sombre et perplexe passa de moi à Raito, déjà habitué à mon comportement alimentaire, et qui ne s'en émouvait pas plus que ça.

« Et sinon, Ryuuga, comment t'en es-tu défait ?

- Très simplement, avec beaucoup de naturel.

- Je n'en doute pas. Et donc, ces... vacances ? Confortables ?

- Reposantes. Loin de toute source de... contrariété. Une raison particulière de demander ? »

Hochement de tête, silence. J'entamais des rouleaux de réglisse, dont le parfum suave se répandit dans la pièce. Au moins, son boulet prénommé Kyomi avait l'avantage majeur de museler ses répliques, s'il ne voulait pas trop se dévoiler face à elle.

« Entre réglisse et patchouli, Raito-kun, où va ta préférence ?

- Nulle part, j'apprécierais que tu ne me donnes pas l'impression de manger un dessert à la place de mon plat, en ayant toutes ces sucreries sorties.

- Bien sûr, ce serait plus confortable. Mais sans manger, je ne pourrais pas être au mieux de ma forme et réfléchir convenablement, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu l'as oublié ?

- Non, mais la moindre des politesses voudrait que tu ne manges pas de choses aussi odorantes quand Takada-san et moi en sommes au salé.

- Tu veux donc que mon cerveau ralentisse, je note. Très révélateur. »

Ses dénégations ne me sortirent pas de mon mutisme, je gardais mon sourire et continuai mon repas. Il ne pouvait pas trop insister en face d'une tierce personne sans paraître étrange. Et jamais il ne voudrait paraître étrange en aucune manière.

La conversation dériva sur un thème acceptable en cadre universitaire, à savoir les bosons de Higgs. Pauvre Takada, perdue comme un chaton dans un carton au milieu d'une rue new-yorkaise. « Je ne suis plus très sûre, est-ce-que l'un de vous deux pourrait me redéfinir ce qu'est un boson de Higgs ?

- Mais bien sûr, je m'empressai de lui répondre du ton traînant avec lequel on explique une addition à un enfant, il s'agit juste d'une particule élémentaire qui permet d'expliquer la brisure de l'interaction unifiée électrofaible en deux interactions, par le mécanisme de Brout-Englert-Higgs-Hagen-Guralnik-Kibble et d'expliquer pourquoi certaines particules ont une masse et d'autres non. »

Et le débat continua pour savoir si le mécanisme de Higgs était valable ou non, pourquoi les particules recevaient ou non une masse... en tout cas, Takada était, elle, restée bien collée au sol, à grignoter une poire, alors que Raito et moi jouions bien trop haut pour son esprit banal. Et sa jolie bouche resta fermée jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de libérer la pièce. Une potiche tout à fait acceptable.

* * *

Dans la petite bibliothèque de littérature européenne comparée, entre des étagères surchargées, assis à côté d'une fenêtre, Raito lisait, un crayon à la main. Au calme, parfait petit étudiant, sans personne pour parasiter ses pensées. Isolé, il était parfaitement bien installé dans cet endroit silencieux et légèrement poussiéreux, à l'odeur de vieux papier jauni. Vue sur le parc, et donc les arbres oscillant dans la brise, avec le soleil jouant à travers les feuilles. Bucolique. Une vraie publicité vivante, que ce jeune homme, prototype du gendre idéal. Une excellente couverture pour dissimuler un assassin de masse.

Je pris la chaise en face de lui, et posai le plateau et la boîte sur la table entre nous, puis mis tout en place. Ce ne fut qu'une fois tout fini qu'il releva la tête, attendant.

« Tu me dois une revanche, il me semble. »

Je crus apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire, puis il marqua sa page et rangea son livre – du Nietzsche, en version originale –, enfin disposé à jouer avec moi.

« Je prends les Blancs, Raito-kun. J'ai perdu notre partie de tennis, tu peux me laisser commencer.

- Si tu penses que tu pourras t'en sortir comme ça. »

Arrogant.

Les échecs étaient un excellent jeu et moyen de nous affronter dans un cadre plus agréable ; sans soleil ni public. Avoir un adversaire valable était aussi un plaisir rare et appréciable.

Et dès l'ouverture, il prit grand soin de se montrer à la hauteur de mes espérances. Une certaine audace transparaissait dans ses mouvements, une intelligence stratégique et une clairvoyance exceptionnelles. Petit à petit, alors que le combat entre les Blancs et les Noirs s'intensifiait et que les premières victimes sortaient du plateau, une bulle de calme nous engloba. Rien n'aurait pu nous distraire de notre jeu.

Nos rois toujours bien à l'abri, nos atouts encore en jeu.

« Alors, comment as-tu fait pour que Futi se décide à ne plus vivre en étant greffé à toi ?

- Je l'ai envoyé en Russie. »

Pour qu'un boomerang ne revienne pas, mieux valait le coincer quelque part. Prise du cavalier Noir par attaque à la découverte. Riposte par sacrifice.

« Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas qu'il était légal d'envoyer les idiots dans les goulags.

- Il est parti à l'université Lomonossov, à Moscou.

- C'est radical.

- Et primordial. Voire vital. »

Les coups continuaient de se répondre, à la fois lents et rapides, toujours réfléchis, toujours répondant à une stratégie sans cesse renouvelée, adaptée au jeu de l'Adversaire. De l'Ennemi.

Le soleil de l'après-midi entamait sa descente entre les bâtiments, et nous jouions encore. L'enchevêtrement des pièces était de plus en plus poussé, le silence toujours parfait hormis le raclement des pièces contre le bois et nos respirations.

Là, s'étalait la lutte entre Kira et L. Les rois toujours bien protégés malgré leur engagement. Les pions, facilement identifiables. Ma reine, ma place dans le système international, la sienne, sa capacité à tuer. Sans elle, il deviendrait vulnérable. Il ne me restait qu'à l'amener à me montrer la manière dont il tuait. Compliqué. Les autres pièces étaient plus floues en ce qui le concernait. Si vraiment il se prenait pour un Dieu, il ne devait sans doute pas vouloir s'encombrer outre mesure. Il était sans doute vain de chercher des alliés réels dans son entourage. Il était son meilleur allié. Ses cavaliers, ses fous et ses tours représentaient alors le peuple et l'influence qu'il avait sur lui. Moi, j'avais des individus loyaux à ma Justice.

Il ne fallait pas que le combat s'éternise, au dehors. Dans le vrai monde, en dehors des échecs et de ses tactiques, les masses écrasaient les minorités, peu importe combien l'injustice était grande.

Froncement de sourcil. Clouage de ma tour. Vraiment... Zugzwang. _Tu joueras, et tu bougeras ton fou. Lâche ma tour_.

« Si je gagne, Raito-kun, j'aurai quelque chose à te demander.

- _Si_ tu gagnes, tu fais bien de le préciser. »

Il semblait apprécier les pièces enragées, prêt à tout pour sauver sa peau de mes griffes. Négliger ses troupes était une erreur, généralement. Hors stratégie échiquéenne, les pions finissaient toujours par tenter une révolution.

Bientôt, le campus fermerait ses portes. Monde ingrat, incapable de comprendre la bataille entre deux cerveaux tels que les nôtres. Il fallait accélérer, pour terminer avant de nous faire jeter dehors par des fonctionnaires trop zélés. Je tentais un étouffement, et finis par priver Raito de sa reine. Glorieux avantage. Le nombre de pièces diminuait grandement, nos coups ralentissaient, se répondant après un plus grand moment de réflexion. Toute erreur pouvait rapidement se révéler fatale et non rattrapable.

« Tu sais, Raito, tes capacités cognitives sont étonnantes. »

Il releva les yeux, cherchant probablement le piège.

« Tu viens de prendre ma reine, si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est de mauvais goût.

- Ne sois pas mauvais joueur. J'étais sincère. Tu seras sans doute un policier de grande valeur, plus tard. »

Coup intermédiaire. Clairement, il était susceptible quand on lui faisait remarquer qu'il était encore jeune. Je répondis à sa menace, calmement, puis le laissai se concentrer.

Une demi-heure supplémentaire, et nous relevions les yeux au même moment, sondant l'autre.

« Pat. »

Match nul. Égalité.Toujours mieux que le tennis, sport sans possibilité de juste milieu. Je pourrais me contenter de cette issue, pour le moment.

Je me levai, et rangeai le plateau dans un sac, à côté de photos, de notes et d'une grille de mots croisés vierge. Puis direction la sortie. Dehors, le soleil flirtait avec l'horizon.

« Alors, tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? Nous sommes pat, nous devrions donc chacun pouvoir demander quelque chose à l'autre. »

Ainsi, il voulait me ''demander quelque chose''. Pour gagner, il faut prendre les devants. Il avait probablement deviné le sujet que j'allais aborder, et je me ferais une joie de satisfaire ses espérances. « Pas ici. Il faudrait un endroit calme.

- Je connais un café pas très loin, on peut s'y isoler pour parler tranquillement. »

Je le suivis, tout en sortant une barre de chocolat. Reprendre des forces pour pouvoir me concentrer sur ce qui allait venir. Je l'avais bien préparé, réfléchi à toutes les issues possibles. _Je ne perdrai pas la guerre, Raito, Kira._

Deuxième partie du jeu.

* * *

**Une petite review pour vos fidèles auteurs ? (J'aurais sans doute dû mettre un avertissement "ne pas lire le pov de L après manger" xD, mais bon tout le monde a survécu ? ^^)**

**La dernière phrase de L "Deuxième partie du jeu" n'indique pas le lancement de la deuxième partie de la fic ^^ On a encore quelques chapitres devant nous pour ça xd **

**Je pense que vous avez deviné le contenu du prochain chapitre avec cette histoire de café (au moins le début) ? scène ô combien célèbre du manga **

**A dans deux semaines et merci de votre lecture ^^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre ****: Thirst**

**Disclaimer ****: Les personnages et l'univers ne nous appartiennent pas malgré un chantage à base d'expédition par la poste de pages de Death Note et de trognons de pommes cloués selon un rituel vaudou. Nous ne touchons bien entendu aucune compensation financière pour la publication de ce texte, là encore le chantage n'ayant pas suffi ^^ ( On nous a mentiiii x) )**

**Rating**** : M pour certains chapitres, bien que ce ne soit pas encore justifié. **

**Bonsoir ^^ **

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude. Vous ne pensiez pas cela possible ? Et pourtant ^^ Il retrace un passage important du manga et pour le POV de Raito je vous suggère de respirer à fond et d'être bien réveillé avant de vous lancer. J'ai essayé de rendre le crêpage de neurones le moins indigeste et le plus compréhensible possible... j'ai essayé xd  
**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, le chapitre précédent contient le record de la fic à ce jour *_* Vous êtes géniaux !**

**Note de Haaru : Pour celles qui ont vomi dans leurs cornflakes au chapitre précédent... terminez votre goûter avant de lire ce chapitre. Vraiment ^^  
**

Makubex : Ravies de t'offrir une pause pour te sortir des manuels diaboliques ! L a plutôt tendance à faire passer le goût du soja par n'importe quoi qui soit sucré, mais ce que tu attends finira par arriver ^^ Et si tu es sensible aux jeux comme la scène de l'échiquier, tu devrais trouver de quoi patienter ;) C'est génial que la lecture t'inspire carrément des liens avec des chansons :D on n'a pas écrit sur celles-là mais en général Meyan a un fond musical (moi, Haaru, j'écris soit sur le thème A de L mis en boucle, soit sur l'album Shedneryan -disponible sur you tube- soit en silence). Merci beaucoup pour ta review, on espère que la suite te plaira!

Ogawa : Sens-toi totalement libre d'adorer cette histoire xD Si on l'a écrite, c'est surtout parce qu'on en avait marre de ne plus rien trouver de vraiment à notre goût sur FF (entre le trop court, le mal écrit et l'OOC...). Et pas d'inquiétude, le chapitre 16 est actuellement en écriture, et on tient le rythme. Il n'y aura pas d'interruption et on compte bien aller jusqu'au bout ! Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, ça réchauffe le cœur malgré la pluie qui tombe et va me rendre malade ^^

Akilina : Merci d'être fidèle au poste :D Je ne te dirai pas combien de temps on travaille sur les chapitres ^.^ mais pour le prof, Meyan a été en prépa, et on comprend pourquoi elle en est partie, hein ? xD Rassure-toi, nous aussi, on rit comme des débiles en écrivant, alors si tu ris de ton côté, tant mieux ! Ce chapitre est plus calme a priori, mais tu devrais arriver à trouver de quoi sourire, au moins ^^ Pour l'attente, je ne te force pas la main, mais en créant un compte sur le site, tu peux te mettre en alerte mail et savoir dès qu'un chapitre sort. Même si bon, en général, c'est après les cours ( Meyan souffre jusqu'à 18h, et d'habitude c'est elle qui poste. Sauf quand elle m'esclavagise). Bref, on espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre 6!

* * *

Chapitre 6 

À toute épreuve ?

* * *

Nous nous dirigions vers le Café, rythmés par l'emballage crissant de sa barre chocolatée. J'étais persuadé qu'il savait quelle serait ma demande, comme il savait que je savais la sienne. _La meilleure défense est l'attaque._ Maxime discutable, sauf dans le cas de Ryuuga.

Il chiffonna le papier entre ses doigts et le fourra dans sa poche. « Tu sais que je te soupçonne.

- Comment pourrais-je l'ignorer.

- Ce n'est qu'une légère méfiance, 1% pour être précis. »

_La meilleure défense est l'attaque_. Ryuuga venait de me couper l'herbe sous le pied. Je ne pouvais plus réclamer de participer à l'enquête, pas avant que ses soupçons ne soient nuls et non avenus : il avait tout loisir de refuser. Je n'admettais pas le refus, aucun refus. La demande devait venir de lui.

Mes mâchoires se serrèrent d'un cran. 1%, seulement. 1% de trop. Parce que suffisant pour retrancher ma liberté.

L'avantage de l'établissement tenait à la disposition de ses tables en alcôves, isolées par des murets surmontés de végétation. « Nous devrions être à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes.

- L'endroit est plutôt sympathique.

- Leur café est bon et tu peux t'asseoir comme tu le souhaites, le personnel ne fera pas de remarques.

- Merci, très prévenant de ta part. Si je m'asseyais selon le sens commun je perdrais la moitié de mes facultés cognitives. » Il plaça les paumes sur ses genoux « De quoi voulais-tu parler ?

- Pas maintenant. Je préfère attendre que tu sois enfin frappé par l'absurdité de tes suspicions. »

Il m'étudia une fraction de seconde. « Comme tu veux. Est-ce que je peux tester tes capacités de déduction, Yagami-kun ?

- Bien sûr. »

Impossible de détourner le sujet sans accroître l'ambiguïté. Sous couvert de tests, il cherchait à me confondre, à me faire avouer des informations connues de Kira seul. Mais, si je voulais intégrer la cellule d'enquête, il fallait que je montre mes aptitudes sans me trahir. Ryuuga pouvait retourner le scénario sous toutes les coutures, je savais précisément quelles données étaient sues du public.

« Que penses-tu - » Un serveur débarqua, plateau en main. Coupé dans son élan, Ryuuga s'enfonça dans sa chaise, maussade. Deux cafés furent pris en commande.

« Je vous achète une bombe de chantilly. »

Serveur perplexe. « La bombe _entière_ ?

- Oui.

- Euh, très bien. »

L'homme partit, Ryuuga répéta. « Que penses-tu, quand j'affirme être L ?

- Le fait que tu m'en informes alors que je suis soupçonné indique que tu n'as pas de pistes sérieuses, je suppose que tu sollicites mon aide. Et je suppose qu'en se présentant comme L devant un potentiel Kira, l'enquêteur minimise les risques d'être tué, puisque le suspect serait alors reconnu comme Kira en cas de décès prématuré dudit enquêteur.

- Oui. »

Un rire incrédule franchit ma gorge. « Tu acquiesces si facilement ? Si vite ?

- Pourquoi pas, le cacher n'a aucune utilité. » Il grignota la peau de son pouce, impassible, dans l'expectative.

« J'ajoute que les chances que tu sois L sont très minces. De l'ordre de, voyons...1% ? »

L'allusion étira la commissure de sa lèvre. « Si peu ?

- L travaille dans l'ombre. La police est autant de pions qu'il manipule à bonne distance du terrain, sans jamais se salir les mains. Ce serait vraiment très étrange, voire stupide, de se présenter à quelqu'un qui pourrait être Kira. Si je me mettais dans la peau de L, j'aurais plutôt envoyé un quelconque sous-fifre.

- Hum, l'analyse tient la route. L'hypothèse d'un L sorti de sa réserve paraît en effet peu probable. Et il ne faut pas négliger les risques engendrés par la révélation de son identité. Il s'expose énormément par rapport à ses habitudes et grille sa couverture. Non négligeable. »

Son expression convaincue me menait en bateau. J'attrapai ma tasse – depuis quand était-elle là ?

« Non négligeable, oui. Mais, je ne suis pas d'accord. Selon moi, L se trouve assis à cette table. » Une gorgée de liquide brûla ma langue. Ryuuga vidait le sucrier, lentement mais sûrement. Les morceaux blancs noyés un à un dans la matière sombre. « Explique-moi ton raisonnement.

- Je crois que l'on pourrait appeler ça, le « facteur improbable ». Lorsque le public se représente L, il se construit une image rassurante, qui inspire confiance et expérience. Autrement dit, pour lui, L est un homme d'un certain âge. Ce que tu renvoies ne correspond pas le moins du monde à ces critères, l'effet produit serait totalement inverse. Une doublure avec ton apparence est donc clairement contre-productive. Et j'ajoute que la surprise est un excellent mode d'attaque.

- Si L a prévu une telle pensée de ta part, ne crois-tu pas qu'il aurait privilégié une personne jeune dans l'unique but de brouiller les pistes ?

- Possible. Mais tu passes à côté de certains paramètres. Si l'on se réfère à l'actualité récente, Kira tue en utilisant le visage de ses victimes.

- Ce qui semble ne pas servir ton argumentaire.

- Au contraire. L pense que Kira a besoin de plus, du nom par exemple. Sinon pourquoi utilises-tu celui d'une idole de la chanson ? Certes, tu te mets en jeu en dévoilant ton visage mais tu conserves une information que tu juges importante pour Kira. C'est une mesure d'auto-protection supplémentaire. De plus, L est en lui-même un pseudonyme. – Pause – Dans le cas où ton hypothèse se révélerait incorrecte, tu es au moins assuré de vivre un certain temps puisque ton Kira éventuel ne saurait te tuer sans être aussitôt arrêté, sachant que tu t'es révélé à lui. »

Ryuuga porta sa tasse fumante devant ses lèvres, sans boire. Perdu dans la contemplation du magma boueux tapi sur la porcelaine. « Tu as parlé de plusieurs paramètres, je n'en ai entendu qu'un. » Facile. « Si L est aussi brillant qu'on le prétend, alors je crois qu'il s'ennuie. Peut-être qu'il évalue Kira comme un adversaire digne de ce nom. De ce fait, envoyer un enquêteur à sa place serait plus dangereux encore que d'y aller lui-même. Il faut que la doublure soit à la hauteur de l'original, mais aussi à la hauteur du suspect. »

Prétention ? Non, réalisme. Un simulacre de L n'aurait pas fait long feu, et dangereux avec ça à l'occasion de « bavardages intempestifs ».

« Je vois. Intéressant. » Tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire ? Merci pour la participation. Il extirpa de sa poche une enveloppe marron en piètre état. « J'aimerais avoir ton avis là-dessus. »

Je dégageai une épaisse liasse de papiers et la feuilletai rapidement sous un laconique commentaire. « C'est une enquête que j'ai menée il y a plusieurs années.

- La majorité des textes sont masqués par des bandeaux noirs.

- Cette affaire est relativement complexe, je n'ai gardé que quelques éléments, probants à élucider en temps réduit.

- Mais-

- Le reste ne te concerne pas. »

Ce ton cassant et sec, déplaisant au possible. Une objection serait trop d'égard, il ne méritait qu'un regard aigre. Il ne voulait pas de questions ? Il lui aurait suffi de couper _ce qui ne me concernait pas _etqui était _tellement_ au-dessus de ma compréhension.

« Je ne l'ai pas supprimé parce que je veux que tu considères tout ceci dans un ensemble.

- Un ensemble complètement escamoté. Merci beaucoup. Je suis plus que ravi de contempler ces splendides surlignages.

- Splendides et utiles. Il ne figure que les données éparses dont tu auras besoin tout en te donnant un arrière-plan.

- Éparses, c'est un euphémisme. Et franchement, je ne suis pas certain qu'un arrière-plan aussi invisible soit d'une réelle utilité. »

Une investigation lui avait donné plus de fil à retordre que moi ? C'était vexant. Non. Il avait résolu ce cas, mais il ne résoudrait pas l'affaire Kira. Il cherchait à me froisser avec son ridicule arrière-plan, voire à faire disparaître des pistes sur L. Les deux vraisemblablement. Que cachait-il sous les encrages ?

« Avant que tu ne demandes, les zones en noir ne dissimulent aucune information relative à l'identité de L.

- Je ne demande pas. En fait, je réfléchissais à ce gaspillage inutile de papier, il suffisait de condenser les notes. Pense un peu aux arbres.

- Tu devrais davantage penser aux personnes qu'aux arbres.

- Et tu devrais te taire. Je suis une personne, pas un arbre. À ce titre, je suis donc doté d'une ouïe. Le bruit extérieur est susceptible d'altérer ma concentration.

- Sympathique leçon de biologie. Il ne fallait pas demander si tu ne voulais pas de réponse.

- Je n'ai rien demandé.

- Ton visage l'a fait, et très ostensiblement pour une fois.

- Une question imaginaire n'appelle pas de réponse. Surtout quand la réponse est aussi imaginaire que la question.

- Elle n'était peut-être pas à ton goût. Décevante pour Kira, j'imagine ?

- Pure spéculation. Une de plus ou de moins, ne te gêne pas. »

J'aurais juré avoir vu ses lèvres se relever d'une poignée de millimètres « Loin de moi cette intention. »

Tch. « Les surlignages pourraient très bien cacher une recette de loukoums pour autant que je sache.

- C'est-à-dire pas grand chose.

- La faute à qui ? J'ai personnellement d'autres occupations que de faire joujou avec le traitement de texte. » Je plongeai dans les notes largement raturées pour couper court au développement de mes occupations que je sentais poindre, sauce Kira, pour changer.

Quatre meurtres dans une ville identique, certainement située dans un pays anglophone selon la consonance des patronymes des victimes. Étranges patronymes au demeurant. Les causes de la mort différaient à chaque fois. Une strangulation, un trauma crânien, une hémorragie interne massive avec démembrement et une immolation, bien que la dernière victime ait survécu. Toutes avaient également subi des mutilations diverses, sauf encore une fois la dernière, les ravages du feu rendant le constat épineux. Le manque colossal d'informations était tellement flagrant. Très frustrant.

Ryuuga me laissa quelques minutes. « Quels sont les points communs des victimes ?

- Aucune compatibilité d'âge ou de profession, ni même de secteur géographique, le mode opératoire varie. Les points communs résident apparemment dans la décroissance du nombre de poupées de paille retrouvées sur les scènes de crime et les noms en B à double initiales. Mais il y a une incohérence pour le nom de la victime numéro 2.

- Correct. Commençons par le plus simple. Pourquoi avoir choisi Quarter Queen alors que les autres se nomment Believe Bridesmaid, Backyard Bottomslash et Blues-harp Babysplit ? »

Comme je venais de le faire remarquer, il n'y avait pas de lien entre les homicides. 1er : Believe Bridesmaid - homme - 44 ans, 2ème : Quarter Queen - femme - 13 ans, 3ème : Backyard Bottomslash- femme - 26 ans et 4ème : Blues-harp Babysplit - homme - âge inconnu. Une certaine régularité homme- femme- femme- homme mais une totale anarchie question âge. J'étudiai les photos des victimes. Les mutilations ressemblaient à des indications pour le prochain meurtre, mais les parties texte étaient subtilisées à ces endroits précis, seuls les clichés des défunts en témoignaient encore. Ce n'était pas l'endroit où chercher.

Les noms eux-mêmes n'avaient pas de sens à moins que le tueur ne soit un malade mental profondément atteint et alors il n'aurait pas été capable de monter ce genre de crimes. Affaire complexe, la constatation était aisée. Les initiales BB étaient l'un des fils conducteurs, Ryuuga me l'avait confirmé...Pourquoi QQ dans ce cas ? Forcément une explication à l'entorse. Pas de hasard, pas dans une enquête comme celle-ci.

Retour aux informations personnelles. Plusieurs tentatives soldées par une impasse : multiples, soustractions, connotations. Il n'y avait pas de chronologie entre 44, 13, 26 et inconnu. La mention « inconnu » laissait d'ailleurs à penser que la clé ne se trouvait pas là. Par dépit je retournai sur les clichés des scènes de crime. En faisant abstraction des dommages physiques, il y avait quelque chose. Les corps avaient été retrouvés dos contre terre. Tous sauf celui de Quarter Queen, c'était un début. Pourquoi était-elle face contre terre et pas les autres ?

Elle portait des lunettes. Pour signifier l'aveuglement des enquêteurs ? Correspondance avec ses globes oculaires retirés mais pas de rapport avec la lettre Q. Elle avait 13 ans, famille pauvre, retrouvée dans une chambre, des chiffres romains gravés dans la chair de son dos. Le dos était une meilleure surface pour... non, ce ne pouvait pas être la raison. Elle paraissait tellement petite par rapport aux autres. Un mètre quarante-trois à 13 ans, contre la moyenne d'un mètre cinquante et un. La seule mineure du groupe. Vraiment petite.

Flash de compréhension. Tous les éléments s'imbriquèrent d'un coup. _Petite. Mineure._

_Minuscule. _

Je terminai mon café d'une traite. « Quarter Queen. Les initiales en minuscules forment q q c'est-à-dir l'envers. La posture du cadavre face contre le sol indique le procédé des lettres retournées et l'âge inférieur à la majorité indique l'usage des minuscules. »

Ryuuga regarda l'heure sur son téléphone. « Pas mal. Mais ce n'était que l'échauffement, Yagami- kun. » Je voulais l'interroger sur la résurgence des B, il ne m'en laissa pas le temps. « La date du quatrième meurtre a été volontairement effacée du dossier. »

Je hochai la tête, pas besoin d'en dire plus.

Le 22 juillet, une grille de mots croisées avait été envoyée à la police. Puis les trois premiers meurtres avaient été commis les 31 juillet, 4 août et 13 août. Soit un écart de neufs jours, quatre jours, et neuf jours. Très élémentaire. Je me plantais ? Autant essayer.

« Le dernier a eu lieu le 17 août.

- Faux. Tu ne te poses pas la bonne question. Je t'ai parlé d'ensemble, de global. »

C'était déjà un ensemble, mais trop minimaliste. Voir plus large. Les dates elles-mêmes ?

« Tu aurais un stylo ? »

Il y en avait un. Tordu, mâchouillé. Des traces de dents partout, le capuchon en vrille. J'attrapai la relique avec dégoût. Conforme à son style vestimentaire. Un coin de serviette en guise d'écritoire, je testais des combinaisons entre les dates, à l'intérieur des dates. Des applications de théories mathématiques et scientifiques. La petite surface se révéla insuffisante, je passai directement à la nappe. Toujours rien de concret. Je m'éloignais du sujet avec ces théories.

Un bruit me fit relever la tête. Ryuuga avait actionné la bombe de chantilly.

Je retournai à mes gribouillages. Il avait parlé de global et je n'utilisais pas le bon angle. Global. Global. Les tueurs en série étaient souvent la proie de comportements obsessionnels. Qu'est-ce qui était redondant ? Le B. Je devais me focaliser sur le B. Plutôt les B. Il y en avait sans doute d'autres, un peu partout. Les dates traduisaient la lettre dans un alphabet lambda ? Des mots en rapport avec le tueur ? Des représentations visuelles de la lettre ? Un lien avec la phonétique ?

Ryuuga alignait étages de crème sur étages de crème avec minutie. Une petite tour couronnait déjà la tasse à café, parfaitement régulière.

L'intégralité des langages de ma connaissance, y compris anciens, furent mis à contribution, en vain. Le défi était fascinant. Deux heures et demi et le plaisir ne faiblissait pas, la difficulté ne pliait pas. Proprement jubilatoire. J'affichai un sourire dont je n'avais pas conscience. La tour chantilly penchait dangereusement malgré les adroits coups de cuillère pour éviter l'éboulement. Je repris le dossier alors même que j'étais capable d'en réciter le contenu au mot près.

Visualiser les choses, un bienfait parfois. En lisant pour la énième fois le descriptif du meurtre de Quarter, je réalisais : 13 ans. Ma deuxième clé était là. J'avais examiné les représentations visuelles, mais pas celle-ci. Je lâchai le stylo, plissai les paupières. Mes dents mordillèrent la lèvre inférieure. Était-ce seulement envisageable ? Tous les calculs fonctionnaient mais... -

« Yagami-kun ? Que me vaut cette expression dubitative ?

- J'ai une idée, et j'ai l'impression que ça concorde.

- Mais ?

- Il n'y a qu'elle qui semble correspondre, mais elle très... capillotractée, comme le veut la formule. L'assassin serait d'un narcissisme extrême. »

Il prit une cuillère de crème, amusé. « Rassure-toi, il personnifie narcissisme et capillotraction à lui tout seul.

- La lettre B est le centre de cette affaire. Si l'on s'intéresse aux dates, on s'aperçoit qu'elles se rapportent à treize. » Maintenant place au saugrenu. « Visuellement 13 est identique, ou presque, à B. Le 31 juillet en inversant, devient 1+3 donc 13, le 4 août aussi 1+3. Le 13 août se passe d'explication je crois. » Il voulut me couper, je le devançai en levant la main. « J'ai laissé le 22 juillet à part, un peu plus retors. Les kanjis japonais sont construits sur un modèle unité-dizaine-unité, ici deux-dix-deux pour vingt-deux. Le kanji pour dix ressemble à s'y méprendre à un « + » soit 2+2, soit 4, et 1+3 égal 13. Bien sûr ça fonctionne très bien en chiffres arabes. »

J'attendis le verdict nerveusement, verdict qui ne vint pas. Juste une question. « Selon toi, à quelle date a été perpétré le quatrième homicide ?

- Le 22 août.

- Plus le 17 ? Tiens. Tiens.

- Non. Les écarts entre les actions du tueur sont de neuf jours, quatre et neuf. En additionnant encore neuf jours après le 13 août, la somme des écarts grimpe à trente et un. C'est-à-dire, 3+1 inversés, 13. Pour finir, le 22 août est bâti sur le même schéma que le 22 juillet. »

Il avala la moitié du monument crémeux. « Ton intelligence est réellement étonnante. » Il considéra pensivement son couvert, goba le dôme blanc. « Étonnante. »

Alarme. Les chiffres, comme les juges. Attention. Je haussai une épaule. « Le jeu de piste est remarquable, tout se recoupe sans le moindre accroc.

- J'ai une dernière devinette pour toi. » Il désigna le cliché mortuaire de Backyard Bottomslash. Nul besoin d'en rajouter.

La femme était allongée au milieu d'une pièce pleine de peluches, bras gauche et jambe droite amputés à l'articulation. La jambe avait été retrouvée dans la salle de bain, pas le bras. Un sens ? Un bras était beaucoup plus maniable qu'une jambe. La mise en scène du cadavre, car c'était bien une mise en scène, était très particulière. Je n'arrivais pas encore à saisir en quoi, mais pas de doute. La posture, l'agencement millimétré dans l'espace. Les membres manquants. Inclure le vide occasionné ou inclure le résultat définitif ? Pianotement réflexif de mes doigts sur la table.

Une heure passa, deux bombes Chantilly et une farandole de tasses. Machinal, je comptais le nombre de peluches. Une fois, deux fois. Le nombre des poupées. Séparés, ensemble. Séparés autrement, ensemble autrement. Tilt. Nombres familiers depuis l'enfance. Mes doigts s'arrêtèrent. J'attrapais l'image, la fis pivoter à plusieurs reprises. Les peluches et les poupées de paille, le corps sectionné. La pièce. Voir global.

L'excitation perça ma voix. « La pièce est une horloge. La tête de la femme pour la petite aiguille, la jambe gauche, la grande et le bras restant, la trotteuse.

- La _pièce_ est une horloge ? Là tu n'assimiles que le corps.

- Les poupées et les peluches sont disposées par trois, six, neuf et douze. Les chiffres habituellement présents sur un cadran. Pour Backyard Bottomslash il est donc six heures, quinze minutes et cinquante secondes. Un indice pour le quatrième meurtre, sans doute. »

Ryuuga se pencha en avant, iris béants. Cuillère en suspension. Muet. Un cortège de détails me chiffonnait, détruisaient ma satisfaction. « Il n'y a pas mention de l'heure du décès de la quatrième victime. Si mon raisonnement tient la route, elle devrait l'être. Le nom du tueur n'apparaît pas non plus.

- Stop ! » Il se renfrogna en un temps record « Je t'ai averti. Tu n'as qu'un fragment de l'investigation et c'est tout ce que tu auras.

- Pourquoi faire de la rétention dans un test d'aptitudes ? Plus je lis ce dossier, plus je me rends compte que tout ce qui concerne le quatrième mort est censuré, à part son nom, son sexe et le procédé entraînant la mort. Ce procédé est franchement douteux d'ailleurs et il a loupé. En plus de ça c'est - » Je m'interrompis.

Un souvenir, à la surface. J'avais déjà vu ce cas, il y a quoi, cinq, six ans, sept ? La ressemblance était là mais le souvenir lointain. Un article dans un journal américain, un entrefilet même, exhaustif de précision, quelques lignes. Impossible de restituer le contenu, mais l'enquêtrice était japonaise. Sûr. Mes paupières s'étrécirent, le nom émergea dans le mouvement : Naomi. Misora.

Je l'avais déjà vu, ce nom, bien plus récemment… Où ? … Raye Penber était son fiancé. Frisson de glace. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas au Japon ?

« Autre chose Yagami- kun ?

- Non. » Le téléphone de Ryuuga sonna. « Excuse-moi. » Il décrocha, se figea. Yeux écarquillés, figés de surprise. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait - Mon propre téléphone se manifesta. Les deux ? Au même moment ? Intrigué, anxieux je plaquai l'appareil contre mon oreille. Les coïncidences n'existent pas.

Ma mère trébucha sur les mots, la nouvelle difficilement extirpée de sa voix tremblante. Effaré, je coupais la communication sans le remarquer. Le téléphone faillit s'écraser au sol, mes doigts ne le tenaient plus.

Ryuuga dit brusquement « Yagami-kun, ton père a-

- eu une crise cardiaque. »

L'exclamation fusa en simultané. « C'est Kira ? »

Mon nuage de stupéfaction implosa, je recontactai ma mère une poignée de secondes. « J'arrive tout de suite. »

* * *

La grande carcasse du Shinigami étalée sur le siège central de la limousine, bras derrière la nuque et jambes largement croisées, m'offrait une fausse impression de sécurité. Obstacle visuel trompeur dans l'habitacle boursouflé de silence. Je m'agitai fébrilement sur le cuir de temps à autre, simulant une panique mal jugulée. La tête résolument tournée vers la vitre teintée pour que Ryuuga ne puisse pas vraiment m'observer.

Calcul des déclencheurs.

L'infarctus n'était pas de mon fait, certitude. Les malformations cardiaques, l'obésité et diverses maladies également exclues. Restaient le stress, le surmenage, un effort physique violent, le manque de sommeil et l'hypertension artérielle. Le désir qu'il lâche l'enquête et celui qu'il la continue s'écartelèrent un instant, le premier vite dévoré par le second. Mon père était une source d'informations importante. S'il devenait trop dérangeant, je le tuerais de sang-froid, et tous les autres membres de ma famille si nécessaire.

Un fait déjà établi depuis longtemps dans mon esprit. Ce ne serait pas avec plaisir, mais en dernier recours, potentiellement indispensable. Les liens familiaux ou affectueux n'existaient pas, plus. Détails insignifiants. Une vérité unique : Kira et l'avènement d'un monde parfait. Un rôle de gentil petit fiston nerveux pour son papa adoré m'attendait.

* * *

Trois personnes dans le couloir de l'hôpital, non loin de la chambre. Je fronçai les sourcils avant de les reconnaître. « Monsieur et madame Misawa ? » Je saluai distraitement leur enfant de quatorze ans. « Que faites-vous ici ? »

Madame Misawa passa une main réconfortante dans les cheveux de son fils. « Nous étions avec Sayu et Sachiko quand l'hôpital a appelé. »

Je hochai la tête « Voisins ». Le murmure si bas que seul Ryuuga pouvait le percevoir. S'il n'était pas déjà au courant, du reste. Geste d'assentiment presque imperceptible de sa part. Passage à un volume normal : « Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à entrer ?

- Si, mais nous voulions vous laisser un peu de temps en famille. »

Remerciements rapides et prise de congé. Mes parents étaient dans la chambre d'hôpital, mon père allongé sur le lit avait le bras transpercé par sa perfusion. Dès notre arrivée, il me présenta son visage pâli. « Raito, viens mon fils. » Je me penchai dans sa direction, il enroula son bras autour de mes épaules et m'attira contre lui. Étreinte sans force que je rendis, n'osant pas serrer de peur d'aggraver la situation.

À peine libéré, ma mère posa une main sur mon épaule, invitation silencieuse à le laisser se reposer.

Elle n'était pas capable de parler, ses yeux humides des larmes qu'elle mourrait de laisser couler. Sayu était repliée dans un angle, anormalement silencieuse. Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur, soutenant son regard embué. Vive, elle s'accrocha brutalement à mon cou. Je la soulevai et l'amenai hors de la pièce. Elle resta un long moment crochetée dans mes bras, sa peur lentement débordée en eau salée. J'attendis, et quand ma petite sœur se calma, la confiai à la famille Misawa.

De retour, je me laissai tomber sur une chaise, tirant légèrement mon col trempé. Ryuuga étudiait toutes mes réactions, il allait en avoir pour son argent. _Le petit fiston entre en scène. _Je posai question sur question sur l'état de mon père, l'endroit de l'incident, les causes possibles. Colère et angoisse alternées.

« C'est vraiment de la fatigue, papa, tu es sûr ? »

Ma mère intervint, choquée. « Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, Raito ?

- Quand une personne fait un infarctus, la première pensée est une attaque de Kira, non ? »

Mon père baissa les yeux. « L'idée m'a traversé l'esprit, mais je suis toujours en vie. »

Ryuuga, muet jusqu'alors s'immisça dans la conversation « Un loupé n'est encore jamais arrivé, mais rien n'indique que le taux de réussite de Kira soit de 100%. Monsieur Yagami a un poste élevé dans la police, une tentative d'assassinat semble justifiée. »

Mon père et moi convergeâmes vers Sachiko d'un même regard. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait de balancer ça devant ma mère ? Il voulait provoquer un deuxième infarctus ? Elle serrait convulsivement son sac, tentative de maîtrise ruinée par son expression. Mon père tenta de la faire sortir en douceur. « Sans vouloir vous vexer, vous faites peur à voir et c'est le malade qui l'affirme. Rentrez à la maison et reposez-vous, les docteurs s'occupent très bien de moi. »

Sachiko hésita et céda devant l'insistance de son mari. Sauf qu'elle voulut rapatrier tout le monde avec elle, arguant un imparable « Tu as besoin de calme mon chéri. » Je dissimulai mon agacement : une chance perdue d'apprendre la vérité sur L. Je ne pouvais pas insister sans provoquer de conciliabule.

« Nous sommes venus avec les Misawa, les cinq places de la voiture sont prises en nous comptant ta sœur et moi. Comment vas-tu rentrer, Raito ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame Yagami, je vais le ramener, se proposa Ryuuga.

- Merci énormément. Je suis navrée pour le dérangement. Qui êtes-vous d'ailleurs ?

- Un ami de Raito. » Je serrai les dents, remerciant mentalement mon père pour son intervention. « Ami » n'était vraiment pas le terme, mais l'explication la plus simple. Je confirmai malgré mes réticences.

« Ohh ça fait tellement longtemps que Raito ne nous présente plus ses amis. » Elle offrit un sourire terne à l'_ami _susnommé et prit un air de conspiratrice « Quand mon mari ira mieux, car ça ne fait aucun doute, je serai ravie de vous avoir à dîner. » La stupéfaction de Ryuuga fut bien vite remplacée par une acceptation polie mais enthousiaste. Je l'éviscérai lentement du regard. _Sale con._

* * *

Le moteur de la limousine ronronnait, à peine couvert par ma portière méchamment claquée. Après le premier tournant, le deuxième passager, ô combien honni, se ramassa sur l'assise. « Ça t'ennuie, Yagami-kun ?

- Que tu t'amuses à cuisiner toute ma famille pendant le dîner ? Oh bien sûr que non.

- La formulation n'est pas très heureuse. » Il me tendit une enveloppe en papier kraft.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Tu continues tes tests, _maintenant_ ?

- Hé bien ? Je ne vois pas le problème. Ton père est hors de danger désormais, et tu as accepté que je t'évalue.

- C'est donc l'instant idéal ?

- Exactement. Ton cerveau n'est plus parasité. Considère ceci comme une formalité. » Il ouvrit l'enveloppe.« Ces informations n'ont jamais été publiées sur l'affaire Kira. Cette feuille – il attrapa la plus grande – est une liste récapitulant le nom des douze agents du FBI tués, ainsi que l'ordre de leur mort et l'ordre dans lequel ils ont reçu un dossier particulier. » Il désigna les autres papiers. « Ces trois lettres ont été écrites par les victimes sur des murs de prison, avant leur décès. Je compte sur ton avis. »

Je saisis l'énumération des agents, accroché d'emblée par le nom de Raye Penber. Bien sûr. Me transmettre de telles informations... Ryuuga attendait une réaction. Unique explication valable. Mon visage, composition parfaite, ne lui laisserait aucune prise. Conscience aiguë de son regard scalpel : chacune de mes attitudes absorbées, bues par les abysses noirs. Disséquées.

« Alors, que penses-tu de cette liste, Yagami-kun ? »

Tch. Il pensait m'avoir aussi simplement. Insultant. Un piège aussi lamentable...

« Hum...

- Oui ? »

Je posai la feuille sur le siège. « Désolé, mais sans avoir connaissance du dossier qu'ils ont reçu, cette liste est inutile. »

Ses iris s'évasèrent. Il se frotta la tête, l'air contrit. « Ah oui, ils se sont envoyés leurs noms et photos puis sont morts après réception du dossier.

- Les noms et visages... et tous les agents sont morts... Kira a donc réellement besoin de ces deux éléments pour tuer ? »

Il ne commenta pas, enchaîna : « Les trois lettres t'évoquent quelque chose ? »

Je les examinai une par une. La fameuse allusion sur les pommes. Les lettres étaient numérotées au verso. Si je lui livrais la réponse de but en blanc, sans en faire la remarque, j'étais mort. Enfantin. J'avais compris son petit jeu. Issue défavorable pour L, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Je laissai filer un temps que je jugeai acceptable avant de me prononcer.

« Apparemment, Kira peut contrôler d'une manière ou d'une autre ses victimes avant leur décès. Je dirais qu'il a voulu te provoquer en codant ces messages. Si l'on positionne les lettres comme ceci – démonstration à l'appui – les premières lettres des colonnes permettent de lire _« L sais-tu que les Shinigamis ne mangent que des pommes ? »_... mais, les messages sont numérotés, et si je les place comme indiqué, on obtient alors _« L, sais-tu que ne mangent que des pommes les Shinigamis. »_ Vraiment très étrange. Je ne vois pas quel intérêt peut avoir Kira avec la dernière disposition. »

Un « Faux ! » véhément, et mes théories, tranchées nettes. « En réalité, il y a quatre lettres – il posa la dernière avec une réjouissance non dissimulée – le message devient donc _« L, sais-tu que les Shinigamis qui ne mangent que des pommes ont les mains rouges ? » _»

… _C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est- ce qu'il veut avec ce truc ? Merde. _« S'il y avait trois lettres, mon analyse serait parfaite.

- Sauf qu'il y en a quatre. Pas tout à fait ce que j'appelle la perfection. Plutôt l'erreur, l'échec, l'arrogance. Choisis celui qui te fait le plus plaisir, je suis magnanime. Tu n'as pas pris en compte la possibilité d'une quatrième lettre tellement tu étais persuadé d'avoir raison. Ton analyse n'est donc rien de plus qu'un piteux ratage. »

_Fils. De. Pute. _La colère se mit à pulser. Mais l'avidité manifeste de ses traits... bien trop manifeste, et cette autre chose, que je n'arrivais pas identifier... Non. Je ne tomberais pas dans ce panneau, surtout celui-là. Unevulgaire_ émotion_ ne prendrait pas le dessus. Kira savait le vrai nombre de lettres, Ryuuga tablait sur un sursaut d'orgueil ? Cette quatrième lettre ressemblait à un appât. Une ruse pour baisser ma garde. Comment contourner le problème ? Comment ?

Nier en bloc. Dévaloriser le sujet. Le tout avec un peu d'enjouement, qu'il avale la pilule. « J'ai négligé la possibilité d'une quatrième lettre, on dirait que tu as parfaitement raison. » Rire bref « De toute façon ces messages ne signifient rien du tout, que ce soit avec trois lettres ou quatre. Les Shinigamis n'ont jamais existé. C'est complètement bidon. » _Kira peut éviter ces pièges les yeux fermés, c'est évident. Pour moi et pour toi. Une autre question paraît inévitable, sinon tout ceci n'a aucune valeur. Quel sera ton prochain mouvement, L ? Ta prochaine question ? _

« Si tu étais L, comment t'y prendrais-tu pour savoir si ton suspect est Kira ? »

Je souris, vraiment cette fois. Transparent. « Précisément ce que tu essayes de faire à l'instant même. Je lui ferais dire des informations que seul Kira connaîtrait. »

Il se détourna vers l'extérieur, son visage fantomatique superposé au défilé des rues. « J'ai posé cette question aux membres de la cellule d'enquête. Il leur a fallu du temps pour trouver une réponse très insatisfaisante, par exemple montrer au suspect le nom et la tête de criminels que personne ne connaissait. Désespérément simpliste. Mais toi, juste une poignée de secondes, et ta réponse surpasse celle des enquêteurs. » Face à face. « Tes capacités sont incroyables. »

Merci. Beau compliment. Sauf qu'il avait cet air, le même que tout à l'heure, exactement le même. Celui qui attisait ma paranoïa. Une exultation à peine rentrée. Une tournure de « j'en étais sûr. »

Des yeux si larges qu'ils me bouffaient.

« Cela dit, je comprends mieux d'où te vient cette étrange obsession des pommes. » Attitude amusée pour sonder l'étendue des soupçons. « Même si j'ai dû me rendre encore plus suspect avec cette réponse.

- Exact. 7%. »

* * *

༻ Thirst ༺

* * *

Un silence s'établit quelques minutes. L'augmentation de mes soupçons allait de pair avec mon envie de le faire participer à l'enquête. Sa contribution pourrait être une aide précieuse. Véritablement. Inhabituellement.

D'autant que l'incident Yagami père allait me priver d'un élément important de la petite cellule d'enquête. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas quelqu'un d'inutile qui avait fait un infarctus du myocarde... ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Raito. Son rôle de fils prodigue était trop étudié, trop crédible, trop neuneu.

« Yagami-kun, tu sembles contrarié.

- Évidemment. Peux-tu imaginer un instant ce que ça fait d'être soupçonné d'être un meurtrier de masse ? »

Un instant de calme, durant lequel je mordillai mon pouce en scrutant la banquette en face de nous.

« C'est très désagréable, en effet. Mais Kira ne se considère pas comme un assassin. Il doit même s'imaginer être un messie ou quelque chose d'aussi mégalomane.

- S'il-te-plaît, Ryuuga. Mon père vient d'être hospitalisé. Voudrais-tu bien, pour une fois, ne pas t'acharner, et te taire ? »

J'écarquillai les yeux l'espace d'une demi seconde. Susceptible. Intéressant.

J'attrapai une boîte de pâtisseries, gentiment préparée par Watari. Il me fallait bien ça pour compenser la grossièreté de mon Kira. Jamais personne ne me disait de me taire, surtout pas de façon aussi vindicative. Beaucoup le pensaient très clairement, mais l'idée ne passait pas la barrière des lèvres.

_Sale petit insolent._

Je lui ferais payer ça, en me faisant un plaisir d'accepter l'invitation à dîner de sa mère, dussé- je pour cela manger du salé. Horreur absolue, frissons et sueurs froides. Eurk. Cette affaire promettait de m'amener à dépasser mes limites une fois de plus, et je n'en étais pas content. J'avais déjà été acculé au point de devoir me montrer à une poignée de policiers ahuris, alors que jamais je n'avais eu à m'exposer. Cruelle défaite. Manger un repas salé était une dure punition que m'infligeait ma détermination à poursuivre la traque du tueur. Quelques biscuits ne me consoleraient pas si facilement, il allait falloir que je joue avec Raito pour me détendre un minimum.

« Si tu étais vraiment le fils chéri et impliqué que tu prétends être, tu ne devrais pas me demander de me taire. Au contraire, la logique voudrait que tu me demandes d'attraper Kira pour te venger de celui qui a manqué de tuer ton père, ou est à l'origine de son surmenage. En fait, étant donné que tu es conscient de tes capacités et que tu as déjà aidé la police plusieurs fois, tu pourrais même proposer ton aide dans l'enquête. »

Manière détournée de rappeler mes accusations tout en l'invitant au QG. Il ne goûterait probablement pas mon humour.

« Les vrais humains ne sont pas forcément des stéréotypes, tu t'en rendrais compte en vivant plus à leur contact. Je ne vais pas mettre ma vie en jeu stupidement, alors que je ne suis pas Kira. Je continuerai à enquêter de mon côté, bien sûr. »

Il voulait que ce soit moi qui lui demande de l'aide. Arrogant, manipulateur, prudent dans ses demandes. 9%.

La voiture s'arrêta en face d'une maison proprette, bien entretenue, cocon idéal pour un petit prodige. La portière s'ouvrit, Raito sortit, puis se pencha vers l'intérieur. « On se revoit bientôt. Tant que mon père n'est pas tiré d'affaire, il faut se consacrer à sa guérison, c'est ma priorité.

- Comme il se doit. La famille est au centre du système de valeurs nippon, n'est-ce-pas. »

* * *

Sonnerie.

Café chaud et caramélisé. Je touillais tranquillement, tentant de faire fondre le onzième sucre. L'idée m'était venue pendant le trajet de retour vers le QG, mais curieusement, j'avais jugé plus adéquat d'attendre 4h17 pour en faire part à Raito.

Il décrocha.

« Quand je t'ai dit qu'on se revoyait « bientôt », c'était censé exclure une conversation téléphonique au beau milieu de la nuit.

- Techniquement, là, nous sommes le matin. Bonjour, Yagami-kun. Bien dormi ?

- Que veux-tu ? »

Réveillé alors que le soleil n'était pas levé, il était rarement d'humeur polie. Du moins, pendant les premières minutes. Au delà, son cerveau finissait par sortir des limbes du sommeil, vrais boulets pour l'efficacité d'une enquête.

« J'ai pensé à ton père et à Kira.

- Curieux. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de ta part.

- Il est actuellement à l'hôpital, et sa convalescence te bloque dans tes activités, n'est-ce-pas ? De plus, là où il est, il n'est pas exclu que se trouvent des partisans de Kira, prompts à diffuser les images de vidéo surveillance ou à ébruiter des rumeurs handicapantes pour la police. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Mon père n'est pas une machine, Ryuuga. Tu ne peux pas demander à quelqu'un de se remettre en une journée d'une crise cardiaque. Laisse-le se reposer un petit peu. »

Je soupirai, et mordis dans un rainbow cupcake. Pourquoi tout le monde se méprenait sur mes intentions et pensait que j'étais responsable de tous les surmenages de mon entourage ? « En fait, je pensais surtout à sa sécurité. Il doit être écarté de l'enquête le temps d'être remis sur pied, mais je crois qu'une hospitalisation à domicile serait plus indiquée.

- Tu es aussi médecin ?

- Kira ne peut rien trouver concernant mon identité en sachant que j'ai des notions de médecine.

- Des « notions ». Tu n'es donc en aucune façon qualifié pour prescrire un traitement ou décider d'éloigner mon père d'un hôpital et des salles de chirurgie. S'il récidivait à la maison, il n'aurait presque aucune chance de s'en sortir.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça. En vacances, il ne devrait pas refaire d'attaque, et même si ça arrivait, il pourrait être transporté par hélicoptère en moins de trois minutes, si nécessaire. »

Un léger silence suivit, et dans le calme de la pièce, j'entendais sa respiration ralentir. Il était probable qu'il finisse par s'endormir sans y faire attention, comme c'était déjà arrivé. Toujours légèrement vexant.

« Yagami-kun, je ne te parle pas pour que ma voix te serve de berceuse.

- Je ne dors pas. Je mesure l'imprudence de ta proposition.

- Une proposition ? Il n'y avait aucune sorte d'hypothèse dans ce que je te disais. Ton père est d'accord avec moi, et je me doute que ton statut d'enfant va t'imposer d'accepter la décision des adultes.

- Retire ce sourire, je l'entends. Tu as appelé mon père en pleine nuit, tu l'as réveillé pour lui dire de prendre des vacances ? Tu mesures qu'un réveil brutal n'est pas bon pour la santé ?

- Ne m'accuse pas en plus de vouloir sa mort. Je l'ai appelé en milieu de soirée.

- ... Alors, que me vaut cet appel à 4h24 ?

- J'avais peur que tu rates ton réveil. Ne me remercie pas. »

* * *

Peu de choses avaient été aussi faciles, depuis le début de l'enquête, que de ramener Sôichirô Yagami chez lui. Le matériel médical et les consommables nécessaires n'avaient été qu'une formalité à amener au foyer. En poussant quelques meubles, le policier pouvait maintenant dormir à sa convenance au salon ou dans son lit, tout en étant aussi bien surveillé et traité qu'à l'hôpital.

Peu de choses avaient été aussi ardues que de convaincre Sôichirô Yagami de _rester_ chez lui. Il voulait participer à l'enquête le plus vite possible, voire même depuis son lit – il avait gentiment suggéré d'installer un lit médicalisé au QG. Refusé, sans quoi tout le monde allait à nouveau me prendre pour un esclavagiste. Et il était temps de reposer ce pion. Mieux valait qu'il soit bloqué plutôt qu'exclus définitivement de la partie.

J'allais bientôt partir pour le dîner de l'Enfer. Du salé. Quel était mon crime, pour que pareil châtiment me soit infligé ? En attendant le départ, prévu une vingtaine de minutes avant 19h, je mangeais autant que possible, sous l'œil circonspect de Watari – les autres policiers avaient eu l'autorisation de rester tranquilles ce soir, et de préférence loin de mes ordinateurs.

« Pour une fois, juste le temps d'un repas, ce serait peut-être intéressant que tu manges normalement, non ?

- Non. »

Ce serait diminuer mes capacités cognitives que d'aller là-bas le ventre vide. L'épreuve s'annonçait suffisamment difficile, il n'y avait nul besoin d'en rajouter. La limousine s'arrêta une nouvelle fois en l'espace de trois jours devant la maison. Je n'avais, mais vraiment, pas envie d'y aller. Elle me faisait l'effet d'un abattoir. Je me traînai jusqu'à la porte, tirant sur les manches de ma chemise grise. Convenances.

La porte s'ouvrit avant même que j'aie le temps de m'annoncer. « Ryuuga-kun, bonjour, bienvenue. Je vous en prie, entrez !

- Yagami-san, c'est un plaisir de rencontrer la mère de Raito. »

Je lui tendis la boîte rectangulaire que j'avais apportée.

« Ce n'est pas grand chose, juste quelques pâtisseries.

- Oh, c'est très gentil, vraiment. Il ne fallait pas.

- J'insiste, c'est bien le moindre que je puisse faire pour vous remercier de m'accueillir chez vous. »

Rougissement léger de plaisir de la maîtresse de maison, qui prit le carton puis s'effaça pour me laisser tranquillement me débarrasser de mes chaussures. L'intérieur n'avait pas du tout changé depuis que les caméras avaient été retirées. Toujours la même propreté maniaque, le rangement impeccable.

Une avalanche de pas dans les escaliers m'avertit de l'arrivée de la jeune collégienne. Sayu. Yeux et cheveux noirs, pétillante, espiègle. Le contraire de son frère, certainement beaucoup plus bavarde et manipulable. Derrière elle vint mon _ami_, égal à lui même. Un signe de tête en guise de salut, et déjà la petite sœur gazouillait sans discontinuer, un sourire franc collé aux lèvres. « Je suis enchantée de te rencontrer ! Je m'appelle Sayu Yagami, je suis la petite sœur de Raito, j'ai 14 ans. Bienvenue à la maison !

- Moi aussi je suis heureux de rencontrer dans de bonnes circonstances la famille de Raito-kun. »

Léger tic nerveux du susnommé, que je n'appelais jamais par son prénom. Mais puisque d'après son père, nous étions censés être des « amis », et que par ailleurs, nous jouions cette comédie tous les deux, il était normal d'en venir à cette familiarité.

Familiarité. Quelle déchéance pour moi.

« Je m'appelle Hideki Ryuuga.

- Aaah, comme la star ! C'est cool ! Il paraît que toi aussi tu es bon en cours, c'est bien. Enfin, comme ça, mon cher grand frère et toi vous devez arriver à rire de vos blagues. Parce que franchement, les plaisanteries de Raito, il n'y a que lui pour les comprendre. Trop perché. »

Sur ces paroles lancées comme une invitation à boire un soda, elle partit se vautrer sur le canapé sous les remarques réprobatrices de la matriarche. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas totalement tort, même si l'humour n'était pas au centre de mes échanges avec son frère. En d'autres circonstances, nous aurions peut-être pu être de vrais amis, dans le sens d'égaux. Enfin, presque égaux, puisque s'il était Kira, je finirais par gagner, indubitablement.

Sachiko nous invita à nous installer autour de la table basse du coin salon, le temps qu'elle fasse les derniers préparatifs de son repas. Oh joie.

Dans un fauteuil à accoudoirs, en cuir blanc d'Italie, Sôichirô nous attendait, et m'accueillit avec un sourire légèrement gêné. En présence de sa fille et de sa femme, il ne pouvait exposer ses doléances quant à ses vacances forcées. Quelques formules de politesse échangées, un silence s'établit. J'avais certes bien l'intention de profiter de cette soirée, mais me précipiter ne m'apporterait qu'une méfiance des membres de la famille, plutôt que de les guider vers des confidences.

Finalement, Sayu finit par ne plus supporter le vide. « Alors, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, avec Raito ?

- À la cérémonie de rentrée à l'université, nous avons tous les deux été représentants des élèves. Et par la suite, nous avons été dans la même classe.

- C'est bien qu'il se fasse des amis à la fac, tous ses amis du lycée sont partis étudier ailleurs.

- Tu étais inquiète à l'idée que ton frère se retrouve seul ?

- Ah, pas du tout ! Mon grand frère est le meilleur, il arrive toujours à bien s'entourer.

- Sayu, si tu allais aider maman à la cuisine ? »

Geignement épouvanté en provenance de la jeune fille, qui fit une grimace peu gracieuse. « Heeee, c'est bon, j'ai le droit de parler. Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais rester cloîtrée dans la cuisine, on n'est plus au siècle dernier !

- Sayu... je te rappelle que tu as un contrôle de biologie dans moins d'une semaine, et que tu n'as encore rien révisé. »

La menace porta, et sur un sourire forcé la demoiselle en pleine crise d'adolescence partit rôder dans la pièce adjacente, d'où s'échappaient déjà d'horribles odeurs de poisson et de légumes. La porte refermée, les dames éloignées, je pouvais m'exprimer plus librement. Toujours en ignorant magistralement mon Kira. « Monsieur Yagami, j'espère que vous reprenez des forces.

- Je vais mieux. Mais j'aurais l'esprit plus serein en me sentant utile. Là, je ne fais rien de mes journées, j'ai l'impression que je vais devenir fou si ça continue.

- Papa, tu dois te reposer, c'est le plus important.

- Bien sûr, oui, votre fils a raison. Mais il est vrai aussi que nous manquons d'effectifs. »

Il me lança un regard noir, lourd de sous-entendus. Sa culpabilité à affaiblir l'enquête n'était pas encore assez grande pour qu'il me laisse éloigner son petit chéri de l'université. Ledit petit chéri semblait sur le point de parler, quand la porte se rouvrit sur les femmes de la maison, apportant les mets.

« À table ! »

Selon les règles de politesse japonaises, il faut finir son assiette, quitte à ne se servir que très peu.

Mais même en m'étant moins servi que si j'avais été un moineau, j'étais au bord de la crise de nerfs. Le riz pouvait passer, avec beaucoup de bonne volonté. Mais les accompagnements, variés, me donnaient seulement envie de vomir.

Une réelle peine avait envahi mon âme quand la jardinière de légumes avait été présentée. Les effluves qui en émanaient avaient comme un parfum de Tiers-monde, de dernier recours avant la famine. Visuellement, le spectacle était à la hauteur de mes plus folles espérances. Bouillie immonde, mélange de petits pois éventrés vomissant leurs entrailles farineuses, de carottes blanchies par la cuisson et réduites à un état de décomposition, de pommes de terre décimées en dés ramollis, de haricots verts rabougris déchiquetés et tordus comme sous l'effet d'une torture inimaginable. Impossible de distinguer les autres végétaux incorporés là-dedans.

Quelques misérables lardons faméliques dégorgeaient de la couenne, blanchâtre, collante, suintante. Le tout recouvert d'une pellicule de gras huileux et infect, vernis brillant apportant au tout un air de pelote de régurgitation de rapace en période de disette. Remuée du bout des couverts, la mixture inquiétante n'en finissait pas de chuinter, de glisser, de se vomir toute seule. _Splortch_. _Flurfl._

Tableau d'art contemporain abstrait, aux couleurs nauséabondes. Assemblage flasque d'horreurs à l'état brut, ce résidu de vaisselle, encouragement à l'amputation de langue, attentat à ma personne, devenait un diamant d'immondices d'une perfection jamais atteinte de mémoire d'Homme. Pourquoi tant de haine en ce bas monde ? Si Kira avait été la justice, il aurait tué l'inventeur d'un plat aussi ignominieux.

Malgré mes ruses, les plats étaient de véritables tortures. Le filet de poisson grillé me faisait l'effet d'être un morceau de polystyrène trempé dans de la boue et du sel. Et la conversation tournait définitivement en rond.

« Tu sais, ce serait vraiment bien si tu invitais plus souvent des amis à la maison, Raito.

- Maman, je n'en invite pas parce que je n'ai plus douze ans. Tu n'as pas besoin de surveiller mes fréquentations.

- Oh, je le sais, que tu fais attention, mais c'est un tel bonheur de voir de la vie, dans cette maison. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir encore m'occuper de mon petit trésor. »

Barbant. D'une certaine façon, être un orphelin élevé dans un cadre privilégié par un autre génie était ce qui m'était arrivé de mieux. Au moins, je n'avais pas eu à subir ces contraintes sociales, entraves au développement intellectuel. Il était vraiment intrigant que Raito ait pu arriver à son niveau actuel malgré ces boulets.

« Avant, Raito-kun amenait souvent des amis à la maison ?

- Non, je n'ai jamais fait ça. Ou alors, pour travailler sur des exposés. Je préfère sortir.

- Ah bon. Pourquoi ?

- C'est ce que je me tue à essayer de comprendre. Même quand il était au collège, il ne voulait pas inviter de petits camarades à la maison. C'est à croire que je suis une mauvaise mère.

- Chérie, ne recommence pas, s'il-te-plaît... »

Et le repas s'étirait à l'infini. Rien ne venait contrarier la monotonie du moment. Le tapotement des baguettes me rappelait sans cesse combien il était délicat de tenir ces ustensiles primaires du bout des doigts. Ma position assise, conventionnelle, n'était pas pour m'aider, non plus. Ma déconcentration, mon ennui et le manque de sucre se combinaient pour démultiplier la langueur qui s'emparait petit à petit de moi.

La soupe était écœurante. Tout était affreux. Il fallait absolument que je me trouve une occupation. N'importe quoi. Je resservis Raito en eau. Assis à côté de moi, il fut bien obligé de respecter les règles de bienséance de son propre pays, et de remplir mon propre verre. Au moins, l'eau n'était pas salée. Et je pouvais profiter du passage de mon bras au dessus de ma nourriture pour laisser glisser le contenu d'un sachet de sucre sur mes légumes, depuis ma manche longue. Discrètement. Petite technique de survie de L en milieu hostile.

Fin de mon verre. Je papotais quelques secondes de la hausse des prix de la viande blanche – quelle idée de manger de la viande en habitant sur une île – et recommençai à remplir le verre de mon voisin. Un léger souffle d'exaspération atteignit mon oreille, et un début d'amusement prit place dans mon esprit.

Troisième fois. S'il ne buvait pas, son verre allait bien finir par déborder.

« Ryuuga-kun, que font vos parents ? » Question bien typique de la mère de famille surprotectrice. L'occasion pour moi de montrer l'étendue de mon talent d'acteur. « Je suis en mauvais termes avec eux. Mon père dirige une entreprise agroalimentaire bulgare et ma mère l'a quitté pour ouvrir un cabinet d'avocats à Los Angeles. Ma famille est très dissolue, mais je me plais bien au Japon. Vous savez, c'est un réel bonheur pour moi que de vous voir, tous les quatre, aussi soudés. Ça me rappelle qu'il y a du bon, en ce monde, un réconfort irremplaçable. »

Silence. Peut- être avais- je été trop loin dans le mélo... Mais au vu de l'humidité dans les yeux de Sachiko, qui se leva pour débarrasser la table, j'avais su m'attirer sa bienveillance. Et joie ultime, le salé s'en était allé vers d'autres horizons. Victoire. Distraitement, j'ajoutais de l'eau à Raito, et ne manquai pas de provoquer un petit tsunami, qui me valut un coup de pied bien senti dans mon tibia.

« Les garçons, nous n'allons pas prendre de dessert tout de suite, vous pouvez monter pour bavarder tranquillement, si vous voulez. »

Le pépiement de Sayu finit donc par s'évanouir, à mesure que nous montions les marches, en silence.

Sa chambre était, elle aussi, exactement similaire à ce que j'avais pu voir par l'œil des caméras. Le lit sur la droite, le bureau en face sur la gauche. Deux fenêtres. Désespérément aseptisé. Une surface lisse, neutre, qui ne reflétait rien de son propriétaire. Raito alla s'asseoir sur son lit, en me désignant sa chaise de bureau d'un geste vague. Enfin, je pus me percher comme j'en avais l'habitude.

« Alors, tu t'amuses bien ?

- Relativement. Toi, en revanche, tu n'es pas bavard à table. Peur de t'emmêler dans tes rôles ?

- Je n'ai pas peur. Tout le monde triche un petit peu avec sa famille, pour être sous son meilleur jour. Même toi, tu dois le savoir.

- Vraiment ? Je note que tu triches, parfois, donc. Rien ne me dit que tu ne triches pas, chaque minute de ta vie.

- Ryuuga, en matière de mensonge, je ne pense pas que tu puisses me faire la morale. Tu déformes la vérité, ou tu en inventes une, pour qu'elle colle à tes hypothèses. Surveiller ses manières en présence d'autrui est une marque de respect envers les autres et envers soi-même. »

Je ne me sentais pas très bien. Une étrange saveur restait sur ma langue, et la nausée n'était pas loin. Mes doigts s'entortillèrent, vaine tentative pour oublier les plaintes de mon estomac malmené par tant de sel en un seul dîner. « Excuse-moi. » Je me levai et sortis de la chambre précipitamment, puis courus presque jusqu'aux toilettes, au bout du couloir.

Vraiment, mon organisme ne voulait pas admettre une quelconque ingestion de sel. En conséquence, la jardinière de légumes alla rejoindre les égouts, où était sa véritable place. Je frissonnais ; je me sentais toujours nauséeux, et je détestais être malade. Agenouillé, appuyé sur les coudes sur le siège des toilettes, j'entendis vaguement un tapotement contre la porte, restée entrouverte.

« Ryuuga, tout va bien ?

- Laisse-moi mourir en paix. »

C'était du harcèlement, que de venir jusqu'ici pour assister à ma déchéance. Ma voix était éraillée, j'avais les larmes aux yeux à cause de l'acidité sur ma langue. Je me relevai en chancelant légèrement, et observais d'un regard morne le panneau de contrôle du lieu. Curiosité nippone que le monde entier trouvait amusante. Aucun intérêt.

De retour dans sa chambre, après avoir bu un verre d'eau salvateur, je retournais m'asseoir. Ses pensées concernant un éventuel trouble alimentaire ne me gênèrent pas outre mesure, et je me contentais de pencher la tête sur le côté, cherchant le meilleur moyen d'aborder le sujet qui m'intéressait. « Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai dit que nous manquions de personnel, au QG, tu as été interrompu avant de pouvoir parler.

- Ne considère pas que mon père n'est qu'un pion. C'est un être humain, tu dois attendre qu'il aille mieux avant de le remettre au travail.

- Je n'ai pas dit que _lui_ devait revenir au plus vite. » Haussement de sourcil, croisement de jambes. Élégant, raffiné. Se refusant à demander, voulant être désirable. « Je ne te ferai pas la cour, Raito-kun. Je te propose de rejoindre la cellule d'enquête, et ne te le redemanderai pas. Je pense que tes capacités pourront nous être utiles. Tu as bien dû discuter avec ton père, qui t'auras confirmé que je suis L. Si tu es intéressé, le QG t'est ouvert. Ainsi, tu pourras poursuivre le responsable de la crise cardiaque de ton père.

- Et tu pourras me surveiller encore plus totalement qu'à l'université. »

Je lui souris. Son intégration présentait autant de risques que de potentiels bénéfices, mais j'étais de toute façon déjà habitué à ce que mes larbins fassent de fausses hypothèses. Si Raito tentait de m'emmener sur des pistes sans issue, ce serait autant de preuves de sa culpabilité. S'il était innocent, son intelligence serait une arme redoutable en ma faveur. Et dans tous les cas, j'aurais beaucoup moins besoin de sortir et de m'exposer. Mieux encore, je ne verrais plus l'immense masse grouillante d'imbéciles qui régnait hors de mon sanctuaire.

Enfin vint le moment béni du dessert. J'avais bien fait d'apporter assez de pâtisseries pour nourrir un régiment, mélangeant allègrement cornes de gazelle, kouign amann, mini forêt noire aux cerises, sorbet au melon et autres cupcakes à la fraise. Mon pauvre ventre torturé pouvait enfin être consolé.

« Toutes ces douceurs, ça me rappelle les goûters d'anniversaire des enfants. »

La chaleur et la douceur du thé vert mélangé au miel me ramenaient à un niveau convenable, et mon envie d'amusement reprenait le dessus sur ma faiblesse précédente.

« Vraiment ? J'ai du mal à imaginer Raito-kun jeune, il est tellement sérieux. »

Un rire de Sayu vint approuver ma remarque, alors que la mère partait gaiement à la recherche d'un album photos familial. De son côté, Sôichirô semblait au bord de la dépression. Voir son boss prendre le thé chez lui en regardant des photos de famille ne devait pas être très conforme à ses habitudes. Mais l'enfant des photos n'avait rien de réellement spécial, si ce n'est la lueur d'éveil qui semblait l'animer. Déjà si jeune, il était à part, petit prince.

Et bien sûr, le dîner ne m'avait pas vraiment aidé. Personne dans la famille n'avait remarqué un changement radical dans le comportement de Raito, toujours aussi serviable, dévoué, généreux, beau, intelligent, parfait. Par contre, un Raito de cinq ans en short de bain à rayures, boudant sur le sable, rouge coquelicot, était une image qui valait le déplacement.

Plus d'une demi-heure après le début de la séance, alors que la redondance des clichés commençait sérieusement à me lasser, mon téléphone bippa. Je fis rapidement mes au revoir à tout le monde, et partit enfiler mes chaussures défraîchies. Mon Kira – que j'imaginais avec hilarité intérieure en short de bain – m'ouvrit la porte, l'air presque aussi soulagé que moi que cette soirée infernale se termine enfin.

« On se revoit sur le campus, demain.

- Non. Je suis malade. Mais réfléchis à ma proposition. »

Je grimpai dans la limousine. Oui, il me fallait des vacances, consacrées à nettoyer mon corps de tout le sel qui avait peut-être eut le temps de me contaminer dans ce lieu de perdition. Et avec de la chance, je n'aurais plus à y remettre les pieds, si mon suspect venait travailler avec moi.

Finalement, la soirée n'avait pas été si contre-productive. Mais quand même, une jardinière de légumes était un prix particulièrement élevé.

* * *

** Que pensez-vous du chapitre ? Une petite review pour vos pauvres auteurs personnels ?**

**Et surtout, vous reprendrez bien un peu de jardinière ? J'insiste.**

**Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette histoire de meurtres plein de B et de noms à coucher dehors, il se trouve que cette enquête existe vraiment en format livre sous le titre de _Another Note_, elle se déroule avant Kira, avec L et Naomi à LA en duo d'enquêteurs. **

**On se retrouve dans deux mardi, comme d'habitude pour la suite des petites aventures de L et de Raito ^^ Que votre bouillie soit immonde. (Note de Haaru : Et votre cœur bien accroché.)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre ****: Thirst**

**Disclaimer ****: Les personnages et l'univers ne nous appartiennent pas malgré un chantage à base d'expédition par la poste de pages de Death Note et de trognons de pommes cloués selon un rituel vaudou. Nous ne touchons bien entendu aucune compensation financière pour la publication de ce texte, là encore le chantage n'ayant pas suffi ^^ ( On nous a mentiiii x) )**

**Rating**** : M pour certains chapitres, bien que ce ne soit pas encore justifié. **

**Bonsoir, merci pour vos commentaires ! **

**Nous avons une espèce de baisse de régime sur ce chapitre là, une écrituro-torture à chaque seconde * sortez les mouchoirs et préparez vos dons * Le chapitre a été enfanté dans la douleur et la rupture de stock d'analgésiques, nous pensons d'ailleurs le laisser sur le perron d'une église et filer à l'anglaise en emportant les allocs xD **

**Un paquet de réecritures pour chaque POV, mais rien à faire, le résultat n'est pas satisfaisant pour nous. Voilà, ce chapitre est maudit XD**

**En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop désagréable u_u (Il porte assez bien son titre d'ailleurs xd )**

Les habituelles réponses aux anonymes avec un grand merci pour vous donner la peine de laisser un mot, même sans compte :)

Makubex :

Nous adorons casser les images des personnages, donc oui Raito hérite d'un short de bain à rayures et d'une collection de coups de soleil et L connait le bonheur d'une indigestion carabinée en plus d'un dîner absolument passionnant...les auteurs sont sadiques que veux-tu xd Mais rassures-tu nous ne comptons pas les achever ! Les insultes mentales ou à voix basse vont continuer encore un moment, je crois que le chapitre 9 sera assez à ton goût sur le sujet mais je n'en dis pas plus :) Nous aussi aimons beaucoup B, complètement taré et très intéressant ! Merci pour ton commentaire ;)

Akilina :

Dernière review anonyme, ça se fête ;) Je confirme "triturations mentales" ça existe bel et bien comme expression ^^ Nous sommes des monstres avec L, lui faire bouffer des légumes * rire sadique * Le pov L a été conçu pour alléger la première partie du chap (quelque peu mastoc malgré les petites insultes par ci par là, comme tu l'as bien relevé, qui visaient aussi à ahérer un peu le bloc). Cette jardinière a globalement soulevé le ventre de tout le monde, la description de Haaru est terriblement bien faite, L n'a pas été la seule victime de l'attaque légumineuse xD Merci pour ta review, motivante à bloc comme toujours ;)

Fear :

Bonjour Miss ^^ On s'amuse à traquer les fautes juste pour charrier Haaru heeeiiin ? Rassure-toi je ne lui laisserai pas oublier le tragique destin des pauvres thés sauvagement pendus (je compte bien appeller un futur chapitre comme ça niark ) Mais il parait que tu t'es déjà bien amusée sur le sujet, et moi aussi d'ailleurs ;) Un jour le harcèlement portera ses fruits, il faut y croire xd J'espère que Oshi ne te rappelle aucun professeur que tu as pu avoir, sinon toutes mes condoléances et mes voeux d'oubli rapide. Le mélange humour/ suspens permet de compenser un peu le côté manga, mais on va progressivement lâcher la base de l'histoire que tout le monde connait...Quand ce sera le cas, je te déconseille toute expertise psychologique là-dessus, on ne nous laisserait plus sévir XD ( Je sens venir les ravissants pyjamas aux manches attachées dans le dos et la splendide tapisserie capitonnée, ô bonheur...) Merci pour tous tes compliments, et je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise ! Et je sûre que Haaru aussi ^^

* * *

Chapitre 7 

Le goût du mal

* * *

Comme annoncé, Ryuuga n'était pas présent le lendemain. Je n'allais pas laisser passer une occasion comme celle-là, surtout qu'il avait une fois de plus choisi de me réveiller à 4 heures du matin. Une vengeance pour le « Ryuuga, tout va bien ? » alors qu'il redécorait la cuvette des toilettes ? Scène très réjouissante en passant, mais le voir malade devrait être encore plus profitable pour mon humeur. Quel moment serait le plus opportun pour un coup de téléphone ? Autrement dit le plus inopportun. Les horaires entre minuit et cinq heures étaient son terrain de prédilection, exclus par conséquent. Le plus probant, certainement les repas.

J'attendis patiemment midi et demi, pour l'interrompre pendant et non avant. Il décrocha rapidement. « Bonjour, Ryuuga. Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?

- Si.

- Dommage alors. Parce que je ne compte pas le répéter. J'ai réfléchi à ta proposition. »

Des tintements métalliques et bruits de mastication emplirent mon oreille. C'était voulu. « Et ?

- C'est d'accord, mais j'ai une condition. Excepté l'exigence que tu manges bouche fermée.

- Hm mais chi je manche la bouche fermée che ne peux plus parler.

- Et ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Pour le moment mon intégration sera officieuse.

- Chet à dire ? – il déglutit – Une garde partagée ?

- Je préfère l'expression temps partiel. Tant que mon père ne sera pas rétabli, je ne peux pas participer pleinement à l'enquête.

- Il est d'accord avec ça ? »

Je maîtrisai l'agacement. Une fois de plus, attitude infantilisante à mon égard. « Il n'est pas au courant.

- Alors toute cette conversation est inutile.

- Pirate mon ordinateur à 21 heures ce soir. Ça ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes, tu n'en es pas à ton coup d'essai.

- Tu veux l'aide d'un adulte pour le convaincre ? Quelqu'un de majeur, qui saura trouver les mots pour papounet ? »

Ma main se crispa sur le portable. « Et tu as besoin d'un gamin qui n'a pas encore le droit de vote pour arrêter Kira, belle police.

- Il n'empêche que tu demandes mon aide. Comme un gosse qui n'arrive pas à lacer ses chaussures et qui attend qu'un grand le fasse à sa place.

- Tu compares mon père à une chaussure ?

- Prendre une métaphore au premier degré est bien le signe d'un comportement puéril.

- Chercher en permanence à établir sa supériorité se classe assez bien sur l'échelle de l'immaturité.

- Regardez qui parle.

- Exactement. Regardez qui parle. » Une vraie teigne. « Bref.

- Bref ? Tu insinues que je te fais perdre ton temps ? Nous sommes deux alors, ô joie. Un sms aurait suffi. »

Je roulai des yeux. « Je sais. » Mais ça n'aurait franchement pas été drôle. « Si tu veux mon _aide_ pour ta petite chaussure récalcitrante, tu sais quoi faire. » Sourire moqueur « Bon appétit. »

Je raccrochai avec la sympathique certitude de l'avoir importuné. Un peu avant 21 heures, je convoquais mon père dans la chambre parentale et le forçais gentiment à s'asseoir sur le lit. Je posai l'ordinateur sur un meuble assez haut, l'écran positionné pour nous avoir tous les deux dans l'angle.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je participe à l'investigation, mais Ryuuga n'avait pas tort hier. Avec ta convalescence, la cellule d'enquête manque d'effectifs.

- Raito... ne te sens pas obligé de te proposer, je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme, mais je vais très vite être sur pied.

- Je ne me sens pas obligé le moins du monde, j'ai vraiment envie d'y prendre part. Et tu sais que je peux vraiment soutenir l'enquête.

- Je refuse que tu abandonnes tes études, tu devrais obtenir ton diplôme avant de te lancer dans quelque chose de ce genre.

- Je n'aurai pas mon diplôme avant des années, l'affaire Kira sera terminée depuis longtemps !

- Ce n'est pas négociable, tout ne se limite pas à cette enquête. Je pense à ton avenir et à ta sécurité. »

Je secouai la tête « J'ai une alternative acceptable pour toi et pour moi. »

L'image de Ryuuga s'invita sur l'écran à point nommé. « Bonsoir Monsieur Yagami. » Je n'eus droit qu'à un vague signe de tête. « Votre fils m'a parlé de compromis ?

- Moi aussi, de quoi s'agit-il, Raito ?

- Tant que tu ne seras pas apte à reprendre tes fonctions, je ne serai sur l'enquête que pendant mes temps libres. »

Sôichirô fronça les sourcils. « Tu continueras à suivre tes cours ?

- Jusqu'à ce que tu réintègres ton poste. Je ne peux décemment pas me concentrer sur l'enquête alors que tu es dans cet état. »

- Et ensuite ? »

Sa réticence à l'abandon de mes études impliquait une réponse prudente. « On verra. » D'ici là j'espérais bien prouver mon utilité.

Un rapide coup d'œil de Ryuuga fusa dans ma direction. « J'appuie la proposition. Vous pourrez vous reposer en toute tranquillité Monsieur Yagami. » Oui, il avait saisi. Puisque peu enclin à ma pleine participation, mon père ferait traîner son retour afin que je suive encore mes cours. Il ne supporterait pas l'inactivité à long terme, mais la manœuvre pouvait le maintenir au lit quelques jours.

« Je ne veux pas mettre mon fils en danger.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien papa. Je prendrai toutes les précautions. Je t'assure, il ne m'arrivera rien. » Je plantai mes yeux dans les siens, cherchant à le convaincre. À moitié gagné, un air indécis flottait sur les traits fatigués.

Ryuuga enfonça le clou, c'était dans son intérêt. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je le surveillerai comme mon ombre. » J'éludai son regard lourd. « Considérez ceci comme un essai Yagami, une sorte de pré-participation. »

Mon père insista encore. « Vous ne le quitterez pas des yeux ? »

Ryuuga sourit en coin. « Pas une seule milliseconde. » Les négociations se poursuivirent encore plusieurs minutes mais l'essentiel ayant été dit, le reste ne fut que répétions et réitérations

jusqu'à ce que mon père accepte l'idée. L'entretien se conclut sur Ryuuga tout en diplomatie. « Demain nous sommes samedi. Pas question de tirer au flanc sous prétexte que tu n'es qu'à temps partiel, à 8 heures tapantes je te veux au QG, Yagami-kun. Tapantes. »

Avant que je ne m'éclipse, ordinateur fermé sous le bras, mon père prit une dernière fois la parole. « Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, L et Ryuuga sont une seule et même personne. Les enquêteurs sont tenus de l'appeler Ryuzaki. »

Ryuuga...Ryuzaki... ressemblance évidente. Similitude probable avec son vrai patronyme. « Merci papa. »

* * *

Cinq minutes de marche après le métro me menèrent à ma destination, on ne pouvait guère louper l'hôtel : un complexe de buildings verre et acier, frappés de l'immense inscription _ANA Inter-Continental Tokyo._ Réception moderne et luxueuse, personnel tiré à quatre épingles. Ryuuga n'était définitivement pas sur la paille. Ma montre indiquait 7 heures 52, légère avance.

Je claquai deux coups secs sur la porte 323. Un homme se plaça dans l'encadrement, l'espace occulté par sa carrure massive. Stéréotype du garde du corps en costume. Son expression neutre sur le fil de la menace s'adoucit, il s'effaça de côté.

« Entrez. »

J'eus à peine le temps de franchir le seuil qu'il ferma la porte. « Restez ici. »

Du peu que j'apercevais depuis mon observatoire, la suite de belles dimensions était conforme au reste du bâtiment, sobre et moderne. Le stéréotype revint rapidement dans mon champ visuel, poussant Ryuuga perché sur une chaise à roulettes comme les grands-mères traînent leurs Yorkshire.

« Bonjour, Ryuzaki.

- Yagami-kun, tu es venu. Je te demanderai de ne pas bouger. »

Je hochai la tête, vaguement réticent. Il plaqua un peu plus le dossier contre sa poitrine. « Mogi, s'il-te-plaît. » Le simili garde du corps fit avancer la chaise sous mon regard soupçonneux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient... Ryuzaki s'arrêta à quelques centimètres. « Mogi... » Le susnommé se pencha et actionna une pédale sous le siège. L'assise bougea, lente et pénible agonie mécanique. Un Ryuzaki mortellement stoïque s'éleva par à-coups violents, centimètre après centimètre. L'ensemble bancal s'immobilisa sur un grincement de fin du monde, son visage un peu en dessous du mien.

Le détective enfila une paire de gants chirurgicaux. Impavide, toujours, il attrapa un revers de ma veste comme s'il s'agissait d'un hospice à virus et se colla une lorgnette dorée devant les yeux. Le pouvoir grossissant de ce genre d'objet était très négligeable. Je notai la forme convexe des lentilles, les verres d'origine donc remplacés par des loupes. Qu'espérait-il trouver ?

« Jolie lorgnette. Tu m'expliques ou je prends la photo souvenir tout de suite ?

- Hm.

- … Instructif. »

Il passa au second revers puis au col, très concentré et minutieux. Je ne pus en tirer qu'une poignée de borborygmes au sens abscons. Ma chemise passée au crible, il se recula d'un coup de talon ajusté. Regret instantané et repli hâtif sur la chaise, une main pressée sur le ventre. « Enlève ta veste et vide tes poches.

- … Tu plaisantes ?

- J'en ai l'air ? La réponse est non.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

- En cas de refus de coopérer, l'accès à cette pièce ne sera pas autorisé. Or, c'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? Accéder à cette pièce. Et n'oublie pas, c'est grâce à ma présence d'adulte éclairé que ton père a donné son accord. »

Lui ? Adulte éclairé ? Sans blague. Je retournai les poches de mon jean, et celles, vides, de ma veste que j'ôtai dans la foulée. Je la lui tendis, il indiqua Mogi. Regard noir, je la donnais donc au désigné qui la... renifla.

Je me raclai la gorge. « Tu sais que je ne verse pas dans le trafic ni la contrebande.

- En effet, tu préfères les meurtres en série mais ce n'est pas le sujet. »

Son examen terminé, Mogi avala la distance en deux enjambées et se mit à humer l'air qui m'environnait. Recul. « Ryuzaki ?

- Il possède un odorat très développé.»

Mogi s'éloigna « Rien à signaler. » et remorqua Ryuzaki dans la salle principale, toute de crème et de noir. L'enquêteur se traîna sur un fauteuil, s'y roula en boule. Le parquet était envahi d'emballages et de cartons à pâtisseries, la zone du fauteuil en particulier, véritable no man's land pour les pieds. Il était toujours malade, et pas qu'un peu.

Je dissimulai mon intense satisfaction en prenant place sur le canapé cuir blanc cassé, jambes croisées. Élégance. Parfait opposé de la larve piteusement avachie qui me faisait face. « Le dîner t'es resté en travers de l'estomac. » Son estomac, justement, clama bruyamment son inconfort. Seyant gargouillis. Le bras de Ryuzaki fondit sur un carton qu'il rapatria sur les genoux de son propriétaire. Trois beignets cristallisés de sucre plus tard, le bruit s'estompa, quatre et il se tut.

Ryuzaki se redressa légèrement. « Ne profite pas trop du spectacle. C'est entièrement ta faute. »

Je posai un bras sur l'accoudoir « Ma faute ? Est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? J'imagine que non, vu l'attrait de ton estomac pour la pollution auditive.

- Et celui de ta mère pour la pollution gustative.

- Personne ne t'a forcé à manger, ni à inonder la table d'ailleurs. »

Il ferma les paupières avec l'air fatigué de parler à un imbécile. Comportement vexant, vraiment. La réplique cinglante resta bloquée dans ma gorge dès qu'une vision glissa, se superposa aux traits livides.

Sa peau avait d'ordinaire une teinte pâle, néanmoins naturelle. Aujourd'hui, elle arborait un coloris yaourt nature d'un esthétisme exsangue. Quelques nuances de carnation et l'estimation devenait pertinente : visage de cadavre. Goût de victoire, d'avenir. Je modelais l'image mentale, façonnai l'écho de mort. Accents de vérité manipulés. Délectables.

_Bientôt. Sois patient. _

Il ouvrit les yeux, l'illusion se dilua. Mort vivant. « Tu sais parfaitement que je n'avais pas le choix, les japonais, leurs traditions...la jardinière c'est le mal. Tu voudrais ma mort tu ne t'y prendrais pas autrement. »

Je pris le parti de la moquerie. « Pas besoin de poison, la jardinière se charge de tout ?

- Tu aimerais bien ?

- Peu efficace, donc non, tu es toujours en vie. Poison et petits légumes auraient davantage d'effet incorporés aux pâtisseries que tu engloutis à longueur de temps.

- Aveux ? Tu ne devrais pas en parler à l'objet de ta future tentative d'assassinat.

- Si je t'en parle, ce n'est pas dans mes projets. Ou bien tu es déjà condamné, et il est trop tard.

- Oh, ma mort est incluse dans tes projets ? »

- Bien sûr que non. » Sourire en coin « Mais entre nous, méfie-toi des cupcakes au glaçage violet, on ne sait jamais. » Il foudroya le cupcake qu'il venait de dévorer aux trois quarts. « Alors, il n'y a que trois personnes dans la cellule d'enquête ? J'avoue que je suis déçu, je m'attendais à bien mieux. »

Ryuzaki étudia les restes du gâteau coiffé de violet avant de signer sa disparition définitive. « En réalité nous sommes six.

- Où sont les autres ?

- J'en ai envoyé trois au ravitaillement, et le dernier est en retard. »

Une voix essoufflée. « Pardon, à la bourre, je sais, je sais, mais le réveil n'a pas sonné et en plus je ...je... pfff une seconde. » Ryuzaki leva le regard au plafond et grinça des dents.

Le nouveau venu, un homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, débarqua au pas de course, rouge et échevelé.

« Matsuda, si tu considères ta présence comme optionnelle, ne te donne surtout pas la peine de nous l'infliger. Je te garantis un brillant futur professionnel dans les affres interminables du chômage. Même pour un déguisement d'homme-sandwich personne ne voudra de ton incompétence, fais-moi confiance. » Après quelques excuses bredouillées et un grand sourire pour parachever le tout, le retardataire eut droit au même manège qu'à mon arrivée. Un paquet de chips fut trouvé dans l'une des poches et brandi comme l'objet d'un crime suprême. Ryuzaki grimaça dès que la lorgnette lui répercuta le tissu augmenté de la veste de Matsuda, transgression impardonnable, encore.

« Mogi, brûle-moi ça.

- Quoi, ma veste de costume !

- Tu connais les règles, Matsuda. Pas d'aliments salés dans l'enceinte de cette pièce, pas la moindre _miette_. Avec ces abominables résidus de toasts, estime-toi heureux que je ne t'envoie pas te changer tout de suite ou que je ne prononce pas ton renvoi. Totalement malsain et inadmissible. »

C'était donc la raison de tout ce cirque.

Le retardataire se défendit avec peine. « Mais j'aime les petits déjeuners salés.

- Dégoûtant et hors de propos. » Rabroué par le commentaire tranchant, Matsuda s'avisa finalement de ma présence. Pas une flèche celui-là.

« Bonjour, Matsuda Tota, oh mais je sais qui tu es : le fils du chef !

- C'est exact, Yagami Raito. » Je jetai un regard à Ryuzaki, il avait montré les caméras de surveillance à tout le monde ? _Enfoiré. _J'adoptai le tutoiement à mon tour. « Comment le sais-tu ? » Le coup d'œilanxieux de Matsuda vers son supérieur n'avait pas grand-chose de discret. _Alors quelle explication, L ? J'attends. _Contre toute attente, mon vis-à-vis trouva de quoi se défaire de la question gênante, en solo.

« La réception de l'année dernière. » Il se gratta la tête, mal à l'aise. La réception de l'année dernière ? Je n'avais assisté qu'à un seul événement de ce genre, à Noël, organisé par la police. Ennui mortel, sauf quand quelqu'un était monté sur la table. J'examinai le visage de Matsuda, la ressemblance soudain évidente.

Je souris : « La réception.

- Tu t'en souviens ?

- Tu as sauvé ma soirée. »

Ryuzaki, sourcils plissés, ne saisissait pas : avant le Death Note, n'est-ce pas. Une rougeur imprégna les joues de mon interlocuteur qui savait exactement à quoi je faisais référence. Et pour cause. Le souvenir du spectacle improvisé, parfaitement clair. Matsuda debout sur la table du buffet, une cravate nouée sur le nez, un amas de guirlandes autour des épaules, des sapins en confettis et paillettes plein la perruque. L'abus d'alcool dénoncé par son accoutrement, ses pommettes et sa voix. Par la serpillière aussi, dénichée on ne savait où, reconvertie en micro pour l'occasion, parfois en canne quand il manquait de plonger le pied dans un bol de sauce.

Mon sourire s'élargit, la couleur des joues de Matsuda s'accentua en conséquence. Le meilleur de la prestation indubitablement au lancement de la musique, le policier déchaîné sur la chorégraphie d'une autre époque de _Let's all chant_. Chaque mot atrocement miaulé sous la pluie de sapins rouge et or dégoulinant de sa perruque. Guirlandes et cravate, changée en étrange postiche nasal ondulant, tournoyaient au rythme de la danse tandis qu'il agitait le micro en brave majorette.

L'ensemble dégénéra quand Matsuda écrasa un monticule de petits-fours. Le précaire équilibre rompu par d'impitoyables makis, mini feuilletés et autres tartelettes, le policier bascula en arrière dans une explosion de canapés aux courgettes. Il ne dut son salut qu'à la figure du pont, en un réflexe gymnastique miraculeux et impromptu. Ses mains au-dessus de la tête, agrippées au manche de la serpillière désespérément posée en travers des pichet de sangria et saké, une seconde avant la chute. Sa nuque épargnée d'une douloureuse rencontre avec les petites brochettes crevette.

Incapable de soutenir la posture, il s'aplatit sur un innocent soufflé et termina face contre terre en glissant sur un manju expulsé du buffet. Ce fabuleux périple prit fin en cellule de dégrisement avec une part de gâteau, c'était Noël tout de même.

Je remerciai le policier avec sérieux. « Sans toi, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais survécu à cette atrocité. » Et c'était vrai. Cette soirée avait été un enfer. Je lui tendis ma main ouverte, qu'il serra.

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

- Partagé. »

Ryuzaki claqua des doigts. « Charmantes retrouvailles. Vous voulez des transats et des cocktails au bord de la piscine ? »

Matsuda chuchota un peu fort. « Il est de mauvais poil parce qu'il comprend pas et qu'il est malade. Pire qu'un gosse et encore tu l'as pas entendu se plaindre. »

Effet immédiat, L le poignarda des yeux. « Matsuda, ta discrétion et toi-même pourraient très bien passer par la fenêtre par inadvertance. Temps de travail multiplié par deux.

- Mais -

- Par trois. Et par quatre si tu oses l'ouvrir une fois de plus. Quant à toi, Yagami, remballe cet air supérieur. »

Ryuzaki nous assigna à un ordinateur, et passa l'heure suivante vissé sur son canapé à déverser toute l'étendue de sa très mauvaise humeur sur Matsuda. Ses invectives incessantes à peine perturbées par l'arrivée des trois autres enquêteurs sous une montagne de sucreries. L'afflux de bonbons et pâtisseries calma les ordres coupants, principalement parce qu'il avait la bouche trop saturée de nourriture pour articuler. Son expression plus détendue, de paire avec la situation de son estomac.

Pur caprice d'un garnement boudeur et buté.

Un silence pesant planait dans la suite, rompu par les touches des claviers et les bruits d'emballages.

Ryuzaki, peut-être lassé de ne rien faire, fit patiner la chaise à roulettes derrière moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, je te surveille, comme promis.

- Je déteste qu'on regarde par dessus mon épaule.

- Paranoïa ? L'on pourrait se demander le pourquoi du comment.

- Pas autant que toi, visiblement. Je ne fais qu'éplucher une interminable liste de contacts comme tu le sais très bien.

- Qui sait si tu n'es pas en train de pirater Fort Knox ou Interpol.

- Je prévois plutôt un black-out total des usines Haribo et Lutti. Peut-être même arrêter toutes les importations de produits sucrés en territoire japonais.

- Tu n'oserais pas ? »

Silence éloquent. Les roulettes couinèrent et il se posta de côté. Encore pire. Son nouveau poste d'observation devait simplement être plus efficace que l'ancien. Il était tellement penché qu'il allait bien tomber sur le clavier à un moment ou un autre, je m'appliquais à ignorer sa présence du mieux possible. Suffocante et inquisitrice.

« Tu as oublié un « c » à Barbara Broccoli. »

Je lui coulai un regard mauvais.

Il se défendit d'une mine innocente foncièrement insupportable. « J'essaye de t'aider. Certains noms de famille devraient être interdits. » Il se tordit soudain sur sa chaise. Rechute.

« Rien que le mot Broccoli te donne des maux de ventre ? Adieu crédibilité.

- Tu as oublié le deuxième « c » à cause de l'analogie légumineuse... incitation à l'intoxication alimentaire ?

- Techniquement on ne sait pas s'il s'agit du premier « c » ou du deuxième. » Je lui servis son expression horripilante à l'identique. Qu'il en tire ses conclusions. Je retournai à ma liste, il retourna à sa poche d'oursons à la guimauve et se fit un plaisir de me mâcher à l'oreille.

Matsuda, victime d'une ostensible torpeur imputable à la morosité du travail demandé, fredonna les premières mesures et paroles de la chanson de sa gloire. « _Your body, my body. _» Il s'interrompit pour pouffer, m'arracha un demi sourire.

« Je me demande toujours comment tu as échappé à la lombalgie. »

Léger clin d'œil, « Souplesse et talent, mon vieux. C'était comment ?

- Inoubliable. Mes félicitations. »

La sympathie de Matsuda était rapide à prendre, déjà dans ma poche. Les policiers plus fraîchement débarqués ne m'inquiétaient pas outre mesure, ils n'avaient pas semblé très réfractaires à ma venue, certainement grâce au respect suscité par mon père. Tous sauf Aizawa Suichi : langage corporel ouvertement réticent. À surveiller.

De nouveau sur l'étude de ma liste, je remarquai Ryuzaki, circonspect. Figé dents plantées sur la gorge d'un ourson. Rechute ? « Oui ? » Ukita déserta son pc et s'approcha, détournant mon attention de l'enquêteur plongé dans une réflexion à base de Kira, à moins qu'il ne fomente un sombre plan pour rayer les brocolis de la surface du globe.

Le policier murmura « Mogi vient de m'en informer, Monsieur Yagami est là. »

Station debout immédiate, je me dirigeai vers le vestibule et Ryuzaki décapita la guimauve dans son retour à la conscience active. Mon père s'engageait déjà dans le salon, trop tard. « Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il y a un problème ?

- Non pas du tout, je voulais voir comment les choses se passaient. »

Ryuzaki avala la friandise, réprobateur. « Monsieur Yagami, vous êtes censé prendre du repos, pas vous inviter sur l'enquête alors que tout a été organisé pour vous en dispenser. »

Mon père se fit saluer par ses collègues, heureux de le voir et lui heureux d'avoir une excuse pour éluder l'interrogation. Fortement agacé je me plantai face à lui. « Ryuzaki a raison, tu ne devrais pas être là. Comment maman a pu te laisser partir ? Ça me dépasse. »

Il sourit avec douceur. « Elle n'a jamais rien pu me refuser.

- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer.

- Tout se passe bien ? Vous avez de nouvelles pistes ? »

Soupir. « Ça se passe bien, et non pas de nouvelles pistes, ça ne fait que trois heures papa.

- Je suis inquiet, à vrai dire. Kira n'est pas un assassin comme les autres.

- C'est moi qui suis inquiet. » Bloc de métal à la place du visage. « Il est la cause indirecte de ta crise cardiaque. S'il te faisait encore quoi que ce soit, j'enverrais personnellement Kira se balancer au bout d'une corde.»

* * *

༻ Thirst ༺

* * *

Mon humeur s'aggravait de minute en minute. La comédie humaine jouée dans tous les coins de ce QG commençait à me peser. Que Raito sociabilise vite, je m'en étais douté. Qu'il connaisse un des enquêteurs hormis son père était au final logique, mais m'insupportait. De longues heures de travail de fouilles en perspective, pour déterminer toutes les occasions possibles, et s'ils s'étaient revus hors cadre conventionnel depuis. La piste de la taupe n'était pas écartée.

Et voilà que Yagami père arrivait, porteur du souvenir de la soirée maudite, et frein à l'avancée de l'enquête. Raito débattait avec lui de la nécessité qu'il retourne se reposer à la maison, vaine tentative face à quelqu'un d'aussi borné. « Monsieur Yagami, nous ne travaillons pas beaucoup aujourd'hui. Votre fils ne risque rien, je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais vous, vous risquez d'éveiller des soupçons si quelqu'un vous observe. Profitez de votre convalescence pour faire croire que vous n'êtes qu'un policier normal, et cessez d'inquiéter tout le monde avec votre état de santé. » Le débat continua encore plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne cède et ne fasse demi-tour, l'air aussi dépité qu'un chien rejeté par son maître.

Réfléchir prenait une dimension de quête du Graal, alors que mon pauvre estomac ne se remettait toujours pas de la jardinière, et que le hasard ne cessait de me tourmenter. Si Kira était dans cette pièce, alors il n'aurait certainement pas emmené son arme. Probablement pas. Tout dépendait du degré auquel il me sous-estimait. Il faudrait qu'il me montre comment il tue, et je n'avais toujours pas de plan pour l'amener à me faire voir ça.

Un beignet au sucre remonta de quelques points la vitesse de ma réflexion, alors que mes yeux étaient perdus sur les mains de Raito, encore occupé à chercher qui, dans le monde, était connecté aux télévisions du Kanto à chaque fois que des criminels japonais y avaient été signalés. Tâche très légèrement ingrate, mais qui nécessitait plus de maîtrise que je ne pourrais jamais en demander à bon nombre de policiers. Si seulement il s'avérait qu'il n'était pas Kira...

Kira tuait des criminels, et aussi les agents du FBI quand ceux-ci l'indisposaient. Un Kira à l'étranger aurait pu en jouer pour faire croire qu'il était au Japon, mais les chances étaient minimes. De plus, pourquoi, s'il en avait eu connaissance, Raito aurait-il été plus conciliant avec des caméras qui ne lui laissaient aucune intimité qu'avec un agent qui le filait de loin ?

La journée défila plus vite que prévu, tout juste coupée par une pause déjeuner effectuée à l'extérieur – merci pour mon ventre. La soirée venue, je laissais chacun rentrer chez soi, non sans rappeler que le dimanche commençait à 7h. Quelques objections n'y changeraient jamais rien.

Enfin seul, sans odeur rémanente de sel, je commençai à rechercher ce qui avait bien pu se passer lors de la fameuse « réception de l'année dernière ». Matsuda se révélait aussi imprécis dans ses discussions de tous les jours que brouillon dans son ersatz de travail. Sur mon écran défilait la longue liste des petites sauteries organisées par la police à diverses occasions. Rien de spécial à déclarer, tout était terriblement ennuyeux et convenu, et rien ne laissait présager qu'un incident marquant ait pu avoir lieu. Pas de départ de feu, pas de chute par un balcon, pas d'empoisonnement.

Quand je tombai sur l'interminable liste des mets servis lors d'une de ces réceptions, mon estomac se tordit sous la torture, et je filai aux toilettes, décidant finalement de laisser ce point en suspens pour le moment. … pour longtemps.

Fatigué que rien n'aille dans mon sens aujourd'hui, je regardai où en était la construction de la tour qui deviendrait mon nouveau QG. Tout était conforme aux prévisions et serait prêt dans les temps. Encore deux semaines. Deux très longues semaines à changer tous les trois jours d'hôtel. Treize jours exactement, maintenant minuit passé, avant de disposer de véritables systèmes de sécurité, de suffisamment de place pour ne pas que tout le monde me colle sans arrêt et de ne plus avoir à sortir de chez moi que pour aller à la fac.

Épuisé par la maladie et la frustration, je fermais les yeux deux minutes, bercé par le souffle chaud du ventilateur refroidissant paresseusement le processeur.

* * *

Des coups répétés à la porte me réveillèrent en sursaut, et je me retrouvai par terre. Je me fis la réflexion qu'au moins, cette nuit complète de cinq heures avait eu le mérite de faire passer mes coliques. J'allais peut-être enfin pouvoir avancer dans cette enquête.

Mogi entra, toujours le premier, une heure avant les autres. Commencer la journée avec lui seulement permettait de ne pas avoir à tout rectifier dès l'aube. Maintenant que j'avais interdit à Watari de venir ici, par précaution, il allait falloir que je me contente de moins. Et que je me résigne à devoir tout expliquer à tout le monde. « Mogi, je veux bien un café, trois croissants et du chocolat chaud. Et après, vous pourrez tranquillement dresser la liste des employés des télécoms en rapport avec les chaînes japonaises, à travers le monde. » Acquiescement léger, et l'armoire à glace partit accomplir ses tâches.

Un réel bonheur, ce grand type calme, sérieux, fiable et presque muet. Pas une lumière, mais clairement dans la bonne moyenne de ce que pouvait produire ce pays, actuellement. Certes, j'aurais encore à déléguer à Raito l'épluchage des données, mais j'imaginais très bien un monde peuplé entièrement de ces deux espèces. Une dizaine de chaque m'aurait presque permis de prendre des vacances.

Tout en touillant mon chocolat fondu, noir et délicieusement amer – pour une fois – je passais en revue mes mails, en réfléchissant à un moyen de coincer Raito-Kira. S'il était capable d'assassiner des agents du FBI, il serait certainement en mesure de sacrifier un innocent si sa mort servait ses intérêts.

Le chocolat était divin, pur et vraiment appréciable alors que la pluie ne cessait de tomber, rendant une atmosphère grisâtre à l'extérieur. Sur des arômes de cacao criollo, délicat et envoûtant, mon idée se formait, les détails s'étendant dans toutes les directions, comme les racines et les branches d'un arbre exceptionnellement rapide à grandir. Ou une toile d'araignée, tissée par une petite armée à huit pattes, capable dans certaines jungles de piéger des chauve-souris et de les dévorer. Le chocolat terminé, mes doigts partirent à la rencontre d'un clavier, composant un leurre de plus dans la liste de tous ceux déjà utilisés dans cette guerre. Si celui-là ne marchait pas, alors soit Raito ne serait pas Kira, soit sa volonté et sa niaiserie seraient bien plus ancrées que ce que je pouvais prévoir. Et question niaiserie, il était pourtant bien placé, dans ce qu'il montrait devant sa famille. Très neuneu, quand il le voulait bien.

Au programme, un coupable potentiel tout désigné. À l'autre bout du monde, dans la petite commune de Nouaillé, je trouvais mon bonheur. Un jeune homme de 21 ans, étudiant par correspondance en japonais, dont le profil collait en tout point à ce que nous avions déjà déduit du profil social et psychologique de Kira. Parfaitement inconnu des services de justice, quelqu'un de parfaitement ennuyeux malgré une réussite scolaire plutôt appuyée. Un Kira à l'autre bout du monde était peu probable, mais toujours possible, et valable. S'il regardait la télé du Kanto en direct, il avait pu tuer Taylor, s'il avait connaissance de la présence du FBI, rien de tel que leur mort pour faire croire qu'il était au Japon et maintenir l'attention de la police le plus loin possible de chez lui. Retors, mais envisageable.

Méthodiquement, je me chargeais de créer des preuves contre ce pauvre Antoine Reynart. Pour un peu, je me serais senti dans la peau d'un parent préparant une chasse aux œufs de Pâques. Certes, là, les preuves seraient quand même bien mieux cachées, pour une histoire de crédibilité. Quarante minutes de travail intensif plus tard, quand une nouvelle série de coups retentit à la porte, tout était en place.

Sans la moindre infection salée à l'horizon, la journée pouvait continuer sous les meilleures auspices. Du moins, presque. Comme toutes les journées au QG. Même la présence d'un second génie dans ces murs n'était pas aussi réconfortante qu'elle aurait dû être. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi _sociable_, aussi _mou_ dans sa façon de toujours caresser les gens dans le sens du poil, ou de leur faire croire qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes choisi la direction qu'il leur impulsait?

Je décapitai de petits crocodiles multicolores à la chaîne. Visiblement, la private joke entre Raito et cet abruti de Tota Matsuda était à mourir de rire, puisque ce dernier ne cessait d'y faire allusion.

De manière absolument pragmatique, cet idiot n'avait certes que dix mois de plus que moi, ce qui faisait de lui a priori l'adulte qui serait le plus proche de Raito, mais pour l'amour de l'intelligence, comment pouvait-il seulement parler avec lui plus de deux minutes sans vouloir sauter par la fenêtre ou au moins arracher un écran pour le lui lancer à la tête en hurlant des insanités?

Un froissement de papier me fit porter mon regard vers l'incriminé, qui, s'étant octroyé une pause, faisait la lecture du journal à qui voulait l'entendre – et à qui ne voulait pas, par la même occasion. Il lui prenait souvent l'envie de décortiquer ces torchons, véritables nids à bactéries en plus d'être des ramassis d'inepties et de conneries. Il devait croire que nous étions dans une nouvelle de Sherlock Holmes, et que par convention les informations données dans les journaux étaient parole d'évangile. Naïf. « _Les autorités continuent de blâmer les actions de Kira alors même que la criminalité en baisse s'accompagne de plus en plus de pétitions d'honnêtes citoyens souhaitant que soit reconnu l'intérêt pour la sécurité du pays que représente cette forme de justice._ Hey, les mecs, c'est à combien qu'a baissé l'insécurité, depuis Kira?

- Matsuda, tu ne vas pas nous dire que ce que fait Kira est bon, en plus, et qu'on devrait arrêter de le chercher ?, éructa un Aizawa blême de colère.

- Non non non non, bien sûr que non! Mais juste pour savoir.

- Environ 70% de baisse.

- Ah, quand même. »

Qu'ils pouvaient avoir un regard plat et unilatéral... enfantin, d'une certaine façon. À être ainsi menés par le bout du nez par les médias, il ne fallait pas s'étonner qu'un criminel de guerre puisse diriger un pays, ou que dans un avenir proche, un assassin devienne le dieu auto-proclamé mais aussi acclamé de ce monde décadent et bovin. « C'est faux. Techniquement, la criminalité a augmenté. Les meurtres n'ont jamais été aussi importants.

- Mais Ryuzaki, si on omet les meurtres de Kira...

- Oui, bien sûr. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir non plus qu'en Allemagne, sous Hitler, le chômage n'existait plus. Entre les camps de travail forcé, les assassinats de masse qui ont réduit la population drastiquement et l'impact sur le niveau de vie, je ne suis pourtant pas certain qu'il faille s'en réjouir ou tenter de reproduire le schéma. » Et merci à ce point Godwin qui eut le mérite de clore les bouches de toutes les personnes présentes. Du moins, pour cinq minutes et trente-sept secondes.

« Vous avez vu ça ? Un type va tenter de traverser le Pacifique à la nage ! C'est génial ! Un vrai défi digne de notre siècle. »

Concert de regards blasés entre tous les membres de la cellule. Ide prit la parole le premier, pour faire comprendre à cet homme, décidé à gâcher correctement notre journée de travail, que ses réflexions n'étaient pas d'une importance primordiale. « C'est vrai que dans un monde qui lutte contre un tueur en masse et qui a inventé des navires et des avions pour relier les continents, c'est très chouette d'apprendre qu'un type va aller se geler les bijoux de famille dans un océan gelé et dangereux. Il n'y a pas de priorité au-dessus, je ne comprends même pas ce qu'on fait ici au lieu d'aller jouer les pompom girls pour ce mec. »

Eh bien. Matsuda avait fini par porter sur les nerfs de tout le monde.

« Qu'il aille dîner chez les Yagami. Avaler la jardinière de légumes de la mère, il est là le défi ultime du vingt-et-unième siècle. » Je mâchouillai quelques bouteilles de coca en gelée miniatures, plutôt heureux des soupirs émanant des hommes présents. Ils finiraient par savoir que j'avais été rendu malade.

Le reste du temps se passa dans un silence presque absolu. Peut-être tendu. Mais au moins, j'avais du à côté de Raito, je gardai un œil sur son avancée tout en triant méticuleusement différents réseaux d'accès aux serveurs de la police. Les failles étaient exploitables, et demandaient à être corrigées. La programmation n'était pas ma prédilection, mais j'étais tout à fait à même de réparer ce genre de petites choses. L'hypothèse de fuites d'informations au sein de la police pourrait se révéler particulièrement bancale si l'accès aux données était aussi aisé que de pirater le blog d'une adolescente dépressive dont le mot de passe était _Death_is_cool_.

Mais toujours rien d'intéressant dans son comportement. Il donnait l'impression de réellement chercher des recoupements, ne lambinait pas, ne se plaignait pas. Même lors de la pause déjeuner, il ne se joignit pas à la demande collective de pouvoir manger à l'intérieur pour cause de mauvais temps. Il eut d'ailleurs raison, le groupe d'insurgés se faisant envoyer manger dehors avec perte et fracas, et pour ordre de me ravitailler en nougat et caramels rouges. Une bonne heure de route dans les embouteillages avant d'arriver à la première boutique qui en proposait. Souvent, ma carte mentale des grandes agglomérations se dessinait à partir des emplacements de pâtisseries. Du moins , quand Watari ne pouvait pas lui-même faire ma cuisine. Grands moments de solitude.

Mon plan était vraiment approprié, à mon avis – qui était l'avis auquel je me référai la plupart du temps. Si il n'était pas Kira, rien ne l'empêcherait de conduire Reynart à l'échafaud, comme il l'avait si bien menacé. Mais s'il était Kira, le Kira que je m'imaginais, alors normalement, il devrait avoir des scrupules à accuser un innocent et à l'envoyer à la mort. Si c'était le cas, à quel moment m'arrêterait-il ? Je proposerais sa mise à mort préventive, je le ferais enfermer, je ferais enfoncer une aiguille dans son bras. Avec sa mort, il pourrait cesser de tuer pendant un temps, appuyant sa théorie et établissant son innocence. Peut-être changer de mode opératoire. Sa méthode pour tuer n'était pas encore connue mais elle n'avait rien de naturel.

Je n'en connaissais pas les règles, et il pouvait en jouer. Mais l'éthique, le sens tordu de la Justice qu'avait Kira, je pouvais mieux le comprendre et le prévoir. Le manipuler.

_Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller, Raito?_

Évidemment, il faudrait que je musèle du mieux possible le reste des enquêteurs, maintenus dans l'ignorance la plus totale. S'ils savaient jusqu'où moi j'étais prêt à aller pour confondre Kira, ils ne l'auraient certainement pas approuvé. Quelques caméras inoffensives avaient bien suffi à leur faire sortir les griffes.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, en cours de psychologie, Raito semblait... fatigué. Ses yeux étaient soulignés de cernes gris bleuâtre d'une teinte très intéressante, et ses mouvements légèrement plus lents qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses notes n'étaient pas aussi fournies que le reste du temps.

Peut-être que les dernières nuits n'avaient pas aidé à reconstituer son capital sommeil, entre les débuts de journée à 7h et les fins vers les 2h du matin. J'avouais sans problème que le réveiller ce matin à 5h12 n'avait pas été très gentil non plus. Enfin, si il était innocent, il faudrait bien qu'il s'habitue à mon rythme de travail.

Le jeu d'être amis était certes distrayant, néanmoins en faire un collaborateur pourrait être bien plus avantageux. Exceptionnels étaient les flics réellement plus évolués que des gibbons. Autant ne pas perdre celui-là totalement, tout en l'entraînant à être plus endurant. De plus, en tant que Kira, ses nuits devaient être encore plus courtes, ses meurtres probablement assez chronophages pour réduire encore son temps de repos. J'espérais qu'il ralentirait le rythme quand il deviendrait trop insoutenable, mais ce moment n'était pas encore arrivé. Il n'arriverait probablement pas tant que plusieurs jours par semaine, il était à la fac et pouvait donc dormir davantage que le week-end.

En plus de la fatigue, le fait que le cours soit remplacé par une conférence d'un intervenant extérieur ne semblait pas non plus le réjouir outre mesure. Mon acharnement à interrompre son sommeil – totalement excessif – n'était certainement pas la seule cause de son caractère plus difficile.

En contrebas, sur l'estrade, une petite femme dodue et voûtée se dandinait tout en annonçant son sujet. « Les complots sont-ils, dès lors, une affabulation de minorités illuminées ou une réalité sous-jacente ? Est-ce paranoïa que de croire qu'on est dans la ligne de mire du reste du monde ? Dans quelle mesure s'agit-il d'un système de défense révélateur de la pensée freudienne ? Nous allons voir ensemble pourquoi ce schéma est un enjeu sociétal majeur, et comment il peut définir nos sociétés contemporaines.

J'espère que votre réputation n'est pas usurpée, cette conférence va prendre appui sur de nombreux points philosophiques, psychologiques et historiques. Peut-être même littéraires. Alors si faire croire que l'université de Tokyo est la meilleure de tous les temps est un complot pour asservir et soumettre le monde, je risque de vous démasquer aujourd'hui même. Hem... commençons. De la _Poétique_ d'Aristote à George W Bush, pourquoi l'idée qu'on nous cache quelque chose est-elle si séduisante ? »

La paranoïa et la théorie du complot. Sujet lambda, très commun, mais qui prenait un éclat particulier en ces temps de crise comme aimaient à le dire les journalistes, du haut de leur mont d'égocentrisme et de snobisme. Néanmoins, la paranoïa était un sujet que je connaissais plutôt bien, lui devant ma survie. Les attentats ayant lieu contre les endroits où mes alter ego Coyle et Deneuve étaient censés se trouver étaient relativement courants et au vu de ce qui arrivait actuellement quand on laissait traîner une photo et un nom, j'avais bien fait d'être paranoïaque et sur la défensive.

Les rapports humains en eux-mêmes n'étaient que jeux de manipulation entre les faibles ignorants et ceux qui avaient le privilège de la connaissance.

« Vous comprenez bien que pour quelqu'un croyant à un complot, quiconque tentant de lui expliquer par A+B que le complot n'existe pas, fait forcément partie du complot. C'est un peu comme dans Matrix, voyez ? La cuillère n'existe pas, mais c'est une déformation de la réalité, pas une révélation, donc... euh... donc voilà. Pour Freud et Lacan... »

Soupirs synchronisés. Cette cruche ne savait pas où elle voulait en venir, et ne comprenait pas les enjeux vitaux de la paranoïa. Si elle en avait su assez pour saisir la portée du concept à une échelle plus vaste que celle de son miteux deux-pièces cuisine, elle aurait pu comprendre – ou effleurer la compréhension – que tout n'était effectivement pas dit. Les intérêts personnels humains aimant le secret.

« Yagami-kun, t'ai-je déjà dit pourquoi Kira n'est pas une manœuvre complotiste des gouvernements ?

- Je brûle d'entendre ton avis, ô combien éclairé.

- Je sais, ma bonté est sans commune mesure. Si les gouvernements voulaient se débarrasser des criminels, ils n'auraient pas eu une action aussi barbare et grossière. »

Souffle d'énervement, susceptibilité heurtée. Aucun regard, ses yeux perdus dans le vague, sa tête appuyée sur sa paume comme si elle portait un poids équivalent à celui de ses crimes. « C'est sûrement ce qu'ils veulent que tu penses. Ton attention loin d'eux, ils sont libres.

- Ils ne peuvent pas avoir anticipé mes réactions.

- Parce que tu restes en permanence caché ? La paranoïa révèle une anxiété galopante, un manque de confiance en soi, voire une culpabilité reniée... L serait-il une couverture pour un criminel repenti ?

- À part un génocide de caramels, je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Aucun casier judiciaire ne te révélera mon identité. »

Lever des yeux au plafond, désintéressement de la conversation. Et la péronnelle continuait de baver son sujet. « Le malade a peur de se confier à autrui, parce qu'il a peur que l'information soit utilisée contre lui. Le délire va jusqu'à fausser le raisonnement et le jugement, et handicaper socialement. Ce type de comportement confine au totalitarisme, ce qui interroge sur le charisme de ces malades qui dirigent le monde.

- Tu entends, on parle de toi.

- Mon raisonnement n'est pas erroné.

- C'est tout ce que tu contestes dans la définition ?

- C'est l'élément le plus éloigné de la réalité, en ce qui me concerne. »

Léger silence, hormis le ronronnement féminin de repompe de Wikipédia. Je jetai un œil sur Raito. La tête légèrement baissée, les yeux mi-clos. Presque attendrissant, il ne manquerait plus qu'il soit ébouriffé pour ressembler à un chaton en manque de sommeil. « Tu aurais peut-être dû rester chez toi, si tu ne peux cumuler le travail et les études. »

Réouverture de ses yeux, sens en alerte. Ses doigts réaffirmèrent leur prise sur le stylo à plume. « Je travaille, en ce moment. L'université reste ma priorité, c'est mon avenir.

- Pitié, je croyais que ta priorité était d'envoyer quelqu'un à l'échafaud à ta place.

- Kira est un criminel qu'il faut arrêter, mais je ne peux pas négliger mes études pour ça. Après tout, c'est _ton_ travail.

- Certes, mais tu as accepté de participer. Ton aide n'est pas très rentable, pour le moment. Pour autant, j'ai du mal à penser que tu envisages de t'ennuyer encore tant d'années dans cet endroit avant de faire enfin quelque chose d'intéressant. »

Coup d'œil agacé, le retour. Rien à faire.

Et la dinde continuait de lire ses notes et citations, honteusement pillées à de vrais auteurs, un peu moins tartes qu'elle. « Le charisme des paranoïaques vient aussi de leur aura. Pour Dali, surréaliste notable, il est possible d'acquérir une méthode spontanée de connaissance irrationnelle fondée sur l'objectivation critique et systématique des associations et interprétations délirantes. Ce qui est... euh... tout un projet. »

Merci, captain obvious. « Tu penses qu'elle a compris ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Aucune chance. »

Double regard disséquant la maître de conférence. Le niveau intellectuel était tellement affligeant, tellement plébéien.

« Si je n'étais pas si occupé à prouver ta culpabilité, je m'occuperais de la faire radier des listes de professeurs aptes à enseigner ailleurs qu'en première année de crèche.

- C'est ton délire récurrent qui te force à imaginer un coupable où il n'y en a pas. Si tu te concentrais sur la poursuite du vrai Kira, tu pourrais sans doute révolutionner le système scolaire plus vite. Et des générations d'élèves te maudiront.

- Le délire d'interprétation ne commence qu'où l'homme mal préparé prend peur dans cette _forêt d'indices_. » André Breton. Je ne suis pas mal préparé, et les indices multiples que j'ai contre toi ne m'effraient pas. Ils excitent mon esprit.

- Je vais oublier ta phrase. Elle sonne très pervers à mon goût.

-« Les pervers sont raffinés tandis que les psychopathes se montrent brutaux et cultivent des pensées paranoïaques. » Alberto Eiguer. Kira est psychopathe. Je ne suis pas pervers, la définition réclame une obnubilation pour l'image de soi. Je ne suis pas obsédé par moi. Contrairement à certaines personnes que je ne citerai pas.

- Vraiment ?

- Takada. Sa devise est « Parlez-moi de moi, il n'y a que ça qui m'intéresse ». Elle, elle est perverse.

- Je parlais du sens commun du mot, pas de la notion psychanalytique.

- Le sens commun ? Non, pas toi. Fais attention, tu pourrais décider de devenir prof.

- Ta parodie professorale dégoûterait n'importe qui. Mais exercer ses aptitudes sociales est sain, et implique une communication fondée sur le sens commun des mots.

- Plébéien. Tout le monde complote pour pousser les gens intelligents à s'abrutir au contact de la masse prolétaire intellectuelle. »

Soupir, prise de notes concernant la structure des sociétés et la nécessité de s'unir contre un ennemi commun, désigné ou ébauché. Notes plus abouties que ce qui était distillé dans le discours, preuve à la fois de la fatigue et de l'agacement de mon sujet. Si seulement j'arrivais à le faire craquer aussi facilement en tant que Kira... mais s'il craquait, il ne serait pas un adversaire aussi fascinant. « Que penses-tu de ce sujet, Yagami-kun ? Si tu étais Kira, serais-tu paranoïaque, penserais-tu que le monde entier complote contre toi ?

- J'imagine que Kira doit être prudent, puisque tu n'as pas encore réussi à l'attraper. Mais il ne me semble pas capital qu'il soit obsédé par les complots. Contrairement à d'autres dont je tairai le nom.

- Tu réponds vite à ma question, pour quelqu'un qui me raccroche au nez le matin sous le prétexte fallacieux d'un besoin de sommeil.

- Là, je vais finir par croire que tu complotes pour m'empêcher et de dormir, et de travailler.

- Alors, Kira croit au complot, et est paranoïaque. Merci de cette information. »

Un énième « je ne suis pas Kira » voleta dans l'air, puis il m'ignora.

Je finissais par presque m'endormir aussi, la voix soporifique étant particulièrement efficace alors qu'elle nous faisait un historique des « différentes théories du complot ayant, ou qui auraient pu donner lieu, à des conflits majeurs entre différents groupes ou différentes nations depuis les prémices Mayas en passant par les révoltes en Égypte ancienne et chez les zoulous ». À trop se disperser, son cerveau limité finissait par s'embrouiller et ne plus pouvoir produire de sens. Tristesse et décadence de l'enseignement en ce début de millénaire. Consécration du médiocre. Les barres de chocolat sucrées arrivaient tout juste à distraire mon attention de cet abysse de banalité affligeante.

« Ryuuga, si tu penses que je ne suis pas suffisamment efficace, il faut que je te dise que de ne rien pouvoir faire sortir du QG pour l'étudier au dehors est une perte de temps.

- Tu en comprends les raisons.

- Évidemment.

- Alors pourquoi a-t-on cette conversation?

- Parce que je crois que si tu ne fais pas confiance à tes enquêteurs, ils ne peuvent pas travailler correctement. Je ne peux pas, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, me souvenir de ces listes et les disséquer maintenant ou n'importe où.

- Vraiment? Je le peux. »

Son regard circonspect m'indiqua qu'il ne me croyait pas. Il n'avait pas entièrement tort. Je me léchais les doigts, évitant de gaspiller le précieux chocolat nappé de caramel en l'étalant sur la table.

« Ne pouvoir travailler que là-bas me ralentit.

- Et pourtant tout restera là-bas. Ce sont les règles, tu les as acceptées. »

Il n'en démordait pas, et je ne savais pas vraiment comment interpréter son comportement. S'il était coupable, que cherchait-il, à se donner à corps perdu là-dedans ? Sortir de mon champ de vision pour pouvoir imaginer une manière de retourner ces infos à son avantage, sans paraître suspect ? Ou était-il juste vexé que je lui ai dit qu'il était inutile pour le moment ? Ce qui collerait assez bien au côté puéril de Kira et à son égo exacerbé... mais pas à sa prudence. À moins qu'il ne ruse. Piège à niveaux multiples, résultant sur un jeu de hasard. Sournois.

« Tu pourrais me laisser emporter ces listes, ou quelque chose à faire. Je ne peux venir que dans mes temps libres, ce qui réduit le temps d'enquête.

-À ce compte-là, tu pourrais venir t'installer au QG. Tu ne sortirais plus que pour étudier et rendre visite à ta famille une fois par semaine, et tu travaillerais le reste du temps. »

Un fantôme d'étonnement passa, puis un froncement de sourcils clôt la discussion sur un refus légèrement surpris et confus. Bon, proposer à tout le monde d'emménager au nouveau QG dans une douzaine de jours ne s'annonçait pas facile.

* * *

**Le chapitre maudit est terminé xD (ô combien tragique)  
**

** J'ai faillis le supprimer, mais Haaru a protesté xd (il faut dire qu'elle venait de réécrire la conférence quand j'ai soumis l'idée, herm.) Pour nous faire pardonner, le prochain sera exceptionnellement posté mardi prochain. (Merci Haaru hip hip hourra) et rassurez-vous le chapitre 8 est tout à fait "normal" !**

**Un petit commentaire assassin pour la route ? ;p**


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre ****: Thirst**

**Disclaimer ****: Les personnages et l'univers ne nous appartiennent pas malgré un chantage à base d'expédition par la poste de pages de Death Note et de trognons de pommes cloués selon un rituel vaudou. Nous ne touchons bien entendu aucune compensation financière pour la publication de ce texte, là encore le chantage n'ayant pas suffi ^^ ( On nous a mentiiii x) )**

**Rating**** : M pour certains chapitres, bien que ce ne soit pas encore justifié. **

**Bonsoir, à notre grand étonnement le chapitre précédent a plutôt plu, nous vous remercions pour vos commentaires ! Chose promise, le 8, en publication cadeau ^^ (Et Laukaz "ton" chapitre :3 )  
**

**De tout coeur bonne lecture :D  
**

* * *

Chapitre 8 

Renversement, l'oeil de Sakura

* * *

Une autre feuille, une autre liste. Et la procession des noms, morne et sans fin, aussi allègre qu'un cortège funéraire. Je les décortiquai toutes, inlassablement, chaque procession, nom par nom. Le rythme de mes doigts sur le clavier bien rodé, toujours les mêmes vérifications et les résultats négatifs. C'était couru d'avance, sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas à l'être, pas tous. Où était le leurre ?

Il y avait forcément un leurre quelque part, les soupçons de L n'étaient pas tombés. Un test de réaction, selon moi, seule réelle justification à l'épluchage fastidieux auquel j'étais assigné. Fastidieux et inutile qui plus est. Comme si l'on pouvait savoir qui dans le monde avait visionné le journal japonais aux horaires exacts où les portraits des criminels avaient été diffusés. Les paramètres étaient trop nombreux, trop aléatoires. Simplement impossible. La fouille, par conséquent, superflue.

Nerestait qu'une poignée d'explications à probabilités plus ou moins similaires : L s'ennuyait, avait lancé cette piste pour ne pas donner l'impression de patauger dans la semoule alors qu'il y barbotait joyeusement, ou les listes cachaient un leurre destiné à tester ma réaction. La dernière hypothèse paraissait la meilleure, certainement nourrie des deux autres. Possible que les noms ne soient que des noms, auquel cas L n'était pas la personne que je pensais, sauf si chaque lieu privé, public, surface connectée de par le monde était équipé de caméras à reconnaissance faciale et vocale estampillées de la douzième lettre de l'alphabet. Ce qui serait pousser la théorie du complot un peu loin.

Je cherchai à creuser et malgré mon insistance Ryuzaki refusait le transfert des documents entre ma maison et le QG. J'abandonnai assez vite l'idée de le faire plier, s'il voulait vraiment que je les emmène, s'il voulait que je cherche plus activement, il aurait fini par me donner cette fichue autorisation. Ce refus remettait ma théorie en question. Erronée ? Vraiment ? Mais alors pourquoi me faire disséquer ces noms ?

Les autres explications n'étaient pas très satisfaisantes, je m'accrochai à la conjecture du leurre, question d'instinct peut-être. Céder n'était pas dans ma nature, pas plus dans la sienne : ses doutes à mon sujet rendaient suspectes toutes ses actions. Sauf que, si L avait déjà placé une fausse piste, elle serait cachée mais accessible, à cause de la restriction de non-transfert des listes et à cause de l'essence même des fausses pistes. Conséquence, si elle existait, elle me sauterait aux yeux. Or, _je_ barbotais dans la pataugeoire à semoule, le manque de sommeil n'aidant pas.

L'épilogue de la conférence fut le champ d'une incessante bataille paupières-cerveau et le cours de sociologie des arts sonna comme le gong de la défaite. Mes yeux s'y fermèrent à n'en plus finir, lestés de béton. Les coups de coude distribués par Ryuzaki à intervalles réguliers me sauvèrent du courroux professoral, tout juste. Cette matière ne faisait pas vraiment partie de mes centres d'intérêt en temps normal, conviction partagée par une bonne moitié de la classe et peut-être par l'enseignant lui-même. Le soir venu et l'épuration hebdomadaire de la lie criminelle bouclée, je m'écroulai sur le lit et m'endormis en un temps record.

Ma main se referma sur la coque noire dès la première sonnerie, réflexe. « 3 heures 59 aujourd'hui, hier et avant-hier. Tu joues les chiffres au bingo ?

- Statistiquement j'ai mes chances. J'essaye de réguler ton horloge biologique proprement désespérante.

- Tu es bien plus désespérant que mon horloge biologique. Amputer mon sommeil de manière aussi drastique ralentit ma capacité de travail, tu t'en rends compte ?

- Je me trouve déjà trop généreux de t'accorder autant de repos. Sauf si bien sûr, tu utilises la plage horaire pour autre chose, comme perpétrer des assassinats de masse par exemple. »

Je frottai mes yeux lourds et m'enroulai dans la couette. « J'essaye de dormir figure-toi, mais c'est difficile ces derniers temps, et je ne vise personne.

- Trois heures ou quatre maximum, c'est largement suffisant.

- Huit heures. » Un reniflement dédaigneux me répondit. « Tu devrais t'y mettre, aucune personne normale ne tombe malade pour avoir mangé des légumes verts.

- Tu te considères comme une personne normale donc ? Première nouvelle, Yagami-sama n'est-il pas divinement au-dessus du lot commun ? »

Je baillai, journée longue et fatigante. Et Ryuzaki avait toujours eu le don de m'énerver. « Je n'ai jamais dis ça.

- Kira le dit.

- Et alors ? Pour la énième fois je - »

Il m'interrompit, sec. « Toute ta personne le dit.

- Extrapolations personnelles injustifiées.

- Tu reconnais qu'en te considérant comme une personne normale dotée d'un besoin excessif de sommeil, Kira ne peut être en aucun cas être considéré comme un dieu ? Puisque au niveau de la multitude ? »

_Pas un dieu, Dieu, sale petit enfoiré._ J'écrasai un pan de couette entre mes doigts pour rester aimable. « Tu me places sur le même tableau que lui. Extrapolations personnelles injustifiées.

- D'accord, cessons les devinettes. Tu viens d'affirmer que je n'étais pas normal. Si je ne suis pas normal, je suis supérieur ?

- Tu es Kira ? Je convoque la presse.

- Tu considères Kira comme supérieur ? »

Défense. « Je n'ai fait que suivre ton idée.

- Je voulais dire, supérieur à toi. Selon ton propre argumentaire. »

Un rire fusa dans ma gorge. _Toi ? Supérieur à moi ? Invraisemblable. Les illusions n'empêcheront pas ton cœur de se déchirer, les flammes de consumer tes os à la cendre. _Je me rendis compte du risque qu'il interprète ma réaction exactement pour ce qu'elle était. Rattrapage. « Faux, je n'ai spécifié aucune notion de supériorité ni d'infériorité, juste de différence. Interprétation très puérile. Rappelle-moi ton âge ?

- Je ne donne pas d'informations à mon principal suspect.

- Mais tu adores le déranger la nuit.

- Chacun ses hobbies. »

La discussion aborda des eaux moins dangereuses et mon attention baissa. Je baillais encore, rappelé à l'ordre par une voix traînante. « Ne t'endors pas, ça changera.

- Si au moins tes conversations étaient intéressantes.

- Si au moins tu arrivais à aligner deux mots sans te décrocher la mâchoire. »

Ma conscience s'étiolait, et je laissais faire. Ryuzaki détestait, je n'allais pas m'en priver. Mes pensées effilochées lentement par les minutes, jusqu'à la dernière attache tombée.

Le jeu des circonstances libéra le vendredi de son emploi du temps coutumier, ma présence de ce fait réquisitionnée par la cellule d'enquête. Nouvel hôtel, nouveau quartier général, sans doute lassant à la longue. Dès mon arrivée, je terminai l'analyse des quelques feuilles abandonnées le dimanche précédent, ma présomption de leurre lentement grignotée par l'absence d'aboutissement, corrodée par le doute. L installé à ma droite, ordinateur en position précaire sur l'os des genoux, surveillait toutes mes démarches de vérification. Le dernier nom de l'ultime ligne se révéla aussi improductif que le reste.

« Terminé.

- Ne perds pas le rythme, Matsuda va t'apporter la suite. » Aha trop aimable. Ce dernier se profila de loin, chargé d'une nouvelle pile de vingt bons centimètres d'épaisseur.

« Travail à la chaîne, course au rendement, l'esclavage est mort, vive l'esclavage.

- Quelque chose à redire Yagami-kun ?

- Loin de moi cette intolérable idée de sédition.

- J'espère, un mot de plus et l'émeute frappait à nos portes. »

Je détendis ma nuque, regardant l'avancée de Matsuda d'un œil circonspect. « Est-ce une bonne idée de confier ce genre de tâches à – » le policier trébucha, la pile trembla, vacilla. Sa main bloqua l'avalanche in extremis.

« Qui d'autre portera les documents, les cafés ? Qui ira faire les ravitaillements ? Toi ? Certainement pas. Et son sens de l'équilibre n'est pas si mal. »

Matsuda sauva l'honneur une fois, pas deux. Un câble plus retors eut raison de son « sens de l'équilibre ». Le monceau de papiers éclata entre ses bras. Les pages voletèrent, un instant suspendues, et s'écrasèrent au sol, éparpillées par la gravité. Je ne fis pas de commentaire, le sarcasme flotta en silence. L'équipe entière mise à contribution pour réunir tous les documents, la pile se reforma rapidement sur le coin de ma table. L posa une feuille au sommet. « Je crois que c'est la dernière. »

Le gaffeur du jour choisit son moment « Non, y a encore ça. » La soi-disant dernière feuille disparue sous dix consœurs, fantôme d'agacement sur le visage de Ryuzaki. Cette liste précise avait-elle de l'importance ? Ou son irritation simplement imputable à Matsuda ? Le deuxième point conséquence de l'échec du premier ?

« Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas imprimé ces feuilles.

- Fait imprimer, pas imprimé, et épargne-moi tes considérations écologiques.

- Combien de forêts inutilement dévastées sur l'autel de ton ego ? Entre autres choses. »

Il ricana. « La fatigue parle à ta place, ces imprimés sont la conséquence de l'affaire Kira. Combien d'êtres humains _et_ de forêts inutilement sacrifiés sur l'autel de _ton ego_ ?

- Une fois encore, ton raisonnement s'appuie sur une donnée erronée, donc nul et non avenu.

- Vraiment ? Il me plaisait bien, Kira, le destructeur de la planète. »

Tant d'intelligence et ne pas l'utiliser à bon escient, navrant. Il ne comprenait pas, ne comprendrait jamais. « Trouve le _vrai_ Kira pour lui exposer ton opinion, il en sera ravi.

- Je l'ai trouvé. Alors, le vrai Kira est-il ravi ? »

Je contemplai le plafond une fraction de seconde, retournai à ma liste. Il ne lâcha pas, évidemment. « Si tu étais aussi soucieux de l'environnement, tu porterais des vêtements fabriqués au pays pour réduire la logistique et les émissions de polluants. Montre l'exemple de tes convictions et habille-toi en fécule de pomme de terre.

- Comme les sacs poubelles ? Charmant. Quant à choisir, j'opterais plutôt pour du coton bio.

- Le chanvre c'est très bien aussi. »

Je souris en coin. « Sûr.

- Tu refuses le chanvre, tu n'es donc pas écolo. Si tu mens là-dessus, tu mens sur tout le reste.

- As-tu seulement conscience de la vacuité de cette démonstration ? Si tu tiens tant à me montrer la somme de travail en attente pour me décourager, rien ne t'empêche d'utiliser du papier recyclé.

- Ton titre de Chevalier vert n'est pas très crédible. Mais ta réflexion n'est pas sans intérêt, elle me rappelle une certaine conférence sur la paranoïa et le délire de persécution. »

Soupir. « Tu surveilles le moindre de mes faits et gestes.

- Brutus avait cette phrase à la bouche, j'en suis certain. Pourtant le couteau était bien dans sa main.

- Tes comparaisons me vont toujours droit au cœur.

- Étudiées pour frapper juste. »

Inspecter le passif des personnes inscrites sur ces listes prenait du temps, je loupais la pause déjeuner pour avancer sans décélération, enfermé dans une bulle hermétique aux perturbateurs extérieurs. En début de soirée, je triomphais enfin des dix foutues pages. La onzième, celle de Ryuzaki, ne présentait rien d'extraordinaire a priori. Persuadé que cette liste contenait le leurre, ma déception grandissait. Mais, sur le point d'enterrer définitivement ma théorie, l'avant-dernier patronyme attira mon attention. J'avais trouvé le leurre. Les recherches basiques effectuées sur Antoine Reynart domicilié à Nouaillé-Maupertuis – petite commune au fin fond de la France – m'apprirent qu'il était étudiant en japonais. Intéressant.

La littérature n'avait jamais été mon domaine de prédilection – française, japonaise, espagnole, peu importait – néanmoins l'ouvrage était célèbre et la référence culturelle avait le goût d'une mauvaise blague. Détail, l'information majeure pour le moment : ses études. Je piratais d'abord le site de l'université la plus proche, Poitiers. Consulter son dossier ne méritait pas le nom de difficulté, de même, remonter l'intégralité de son parcours scolaire. Sans me targuer de comprendre assez la langue pour en saisir toutes les subtilités – il aurait fallu que je m'y mette sérieusement – ma maîtrise n'était pas mauvaise.

Antoine Reynart, mon âge, des notes élevées, délégué presque tous les ans du premier et deuxième cycles, leader de plusieurs clubs et associations. Son physique ne me ressemblait pas, pourtant l'impression était tenace : une sorte de double sous évolué, incapable d'atteindre la perfection, seulement le très bien. Nettement insuffisant pour prétendre au génie. Bref, ce type était ennuyeux. Ennuyeux comme j'avais pu l'être avant de voir le Death Note tomber. La fiche des renseignements personnels de l'Université indiquait le décès du père quelques mois avant l'obtention de son Bac. Père, mère et sœur aînée tous fonctionnaires de police par ailleurs. Très intéressant.

Un petit tour sur les réseaux sociaux fut révélateur d'un individu idéaliste, politiquement impliqué, critique sur le fonctionnement de la société, rebuté par la défaite et l'échec. Assez bonne correspondance avec l'idée que Ryuzaki se faisait de Kira. Sans oublier qu'il était membre actif de plusieurs groupes de soutien pro-Kira. Il me manquait une donnée d'importance, avait-il oui ou non regardé la télé du Kanto aux moments voulus ? En France le calcul des audiences télévisuelles s'effectuait via le Médiamat, un échantillon représentatif de population. Voie sans issue. L n'avait certainement pas poussé le vice jusqu'à faire des Reynart une famille témoin, éléphant dans le couloir bonsoir.

L'abonnement de la famille et celui de l'étudiant ne comportaient pas de bouquets avec chaînes japonaises incluses, étonnant, ô combien. L'historique de l'ordinateur devrait me renseigner davantage sur le sujet. L'appareil offrit une résistance des plus pathétiques. Vraiment ? Si facile ? L n'avait pas renforcé les protections, les preuves imaginaires avaient intérêt à être bien dissimulées, que ça en vaille la peine.

Ryuzaki écorcha ma concentration, « Tu as trouvé quelque chose, Chevalier vert ? Ta vitesse de frappe est doublement supérieure à ta moyenne habituelle.

- Je ne suis plus le Grand Destructeur de la planète ?

- Toujours, mais chacun est libre de croire au Père Noël. Tes rêves te préservent des cauchemars, sans doute. »

_Pas de toi, dommage._ « J'ai une piste sérieuse, mais je dois encore faire quelques vérifications. »

Le fond d'écran était issu d'un jeu vidéo nippon, je me concentrai aussitôt sur l'historique censé m'apprendre ses récents déplacements : effacé, à tous niveaux. Le site de la chaîne Kanto était néanmoins consigné en favoris. Discutable mais acceptable.

Armada de photos cosplay et clichés de meeting politiques et manifestations. Quand je disais Reynart Jr impliqué... Ajoutons des scans de mangas par tonnes, des fichiers musicaux presque essentiellement japonais hormis un dossier non intitulé contenant les morceaux du moment. Sans oublier l'avalanche d'images de sa petite personne à l'intérieur de bars à sushi, à la Japan expo parisienne, en voyage à Tokyo, en kimono, etc... Personnalité auto-centrée à tendance passionnelle, compulsive, jusqu'au-boutiste. Frénétique.

Je délaissai la partie émergée et plongeai plus avant. Au départ, pas de matière. Grâce à Ténacité et Minutie, surgit de mes excavations un ensemble de fichiers cachés, très bien cachés. Comme la découverte, l'accès donnait beaucoup de fil à retordre, tellement plus que l'entrée dans l'ordinateur lui-même. Autrement plus intriguant, attrayant. Le noyau des fausses preuves, juste ici.

Le premier transcrivait une série, que je reconnus aussitôt mais fis mine de vérifier : les noms des derniers criminels avec dates et heures de la mort, tels qu'écrits dans le carnet les trois jours précédents. En grisé, d'autres noms sans plus de détails. Je souris pour moi-même : des prévisions pour les jours à venir, pas mal. Sans oublier le schéma de flèches et de chiffres, dépourvu de notes : la trame de mon jeu « cherchez les juges corrompus ». Je dénichai également des lettres remplies de colère contre le gouvernement et son laxisme, contre l'inefficacité de la police. L'une d'entre elles adressée au défunt Reynart sénior, haineuse envers son assassin, douloureuse.

L'inventaire se poursuivit d'articles véhéments à caractère politique, notamment sur la peine de mort associée d'un comparatif France-Japon, faveur Japon. Le plus distrayant dans le genre pot-pourri se révéla être le dernier dossier. En guise de mise en bouche, un minuscule recueil de poèmes en plusieurs langues, thème commun, la pomme. _Bravo L, on s'amuse bien ?_

Plus sérieux et sentencieux, le mythe des pommes d'or du jardin des Hespérides, la légende d'Idunn, la pommeraie d'Avalon et quelques contes japonais sur les dieux psychopompes. Je ne m'attardais pas sur les passages bibliques, globalement la chute de l'humanité, le jardin d'Éden et le devoir de se faire justice selon ses propres convictions, appuyé en cela du plus célèbre extrait d'_Antigone. _Pour la première fois, Ryuzaki dut me signifier qu'il était l'heure de partir, et qu'il me reverrait le lendemain. J'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait, monsieur le détective avait bien fait mumuse.

* * *

Il était tard, mais j'avais ce trop-plein d'agitation dans la tête, bouillonnement incontrôlable. Au bout d'une demi-heure de vaines tentatives de repos, j'actionnai la lumière et m'assis. Parce que je savais ce que L voulait, depuis le début. Le leurre, un test. Je n'allais pas me vendre à la place de Reynart Jr, certitude absolue et totale en dépit de son innocence.

Jusqu'où aller ? Jusqu'où sans mettre ma posture en question ? L'envoyer directement à la sentence finale ? Essayer de la lui éviter ? Dans les deux options, un débordement dans un sens ou l'autre me mettait sur la sellette. Les preuves trafiquées par L – dans quelle mesure exacte, je ne le saurais jamais réellement – étaient un vrai problème. Presque toutes offraient poids et contrepoids, mais le presque basculait vers la mention coupable.

Qu'attendait-il vraiment ? Que j'utilise les faiblesses, les forces ? Que je les laisse de côté ? Comme cette brèche, de confier le rôle de Kira à un étranger. Pourquoi le Japon en ce cas ? La réponse était donnée avec Antoine, mais... assez peu logique finalement. Brèche voulue ? Fortuite ? Et surtout qu'en faire ? Dans quelle proportion ? Le tout était question de dosage, pas d'erreur envisageable.

Jamais ma gorge ne finirait disloquée par une corde.

Sans prévenir, le Shinigami ouvrit la fenêtre de l'extérieur et s'assit sur le rebord, les jambes dans la chambre, le buste plaqué contre la surface externe du verre. Il déformait ses traits de grimaces hideuses, se jouant du reflet répercuté par la vitre. Je levai un sourcil. « Tout va comme tu veux, Ryuuku ? »

Figé dans un rictus plein de crocs, il essuya les carreaux d'un mouvement circulaire de la paume, l'air de dire « Ah, tu es là toi aussi ? » Souplement, il fit entrer toutes les parties de son corps par l'ouverture, à croire qu'il était dépourvu de structure osseuse. « Tu finiras par lui ressembler avec ces cernes, pourquoi s'obstiner à décrocher chaque fois qu'il appelle ?

- Évident. Refuser un appel, réduire le nombre de criminels sur le Death Note, abaisser mes heures à l'université ou au QG serait un signe de faiblesse, de défaite.

- Et tu détestes la défaite. »

Je souris, suffisant. « Exactement.

- Est-ce que tu vas sauver la peau de machin ? Les innocents c'est ton truc non ? »

Je regardai la silhouette d'un arbre balancé dans la nuit noire. « Te rappelles-tu de Lind L. Tailor ? »

Il réfléchit, réfléchit, réfléchit... visage vide.

Je précisai, agacé « Celui que L a fait passer pour lui, au tout début.

- Ah, le type au journal que t'as buté ? Tu ignorais qu'il n'était pas L. T'façon, il était déjà condamné avant nan ? Comment vous appelez ça, les humains ? La peine capitale ?

- Peu importe. Il n'était pas L et je ne l'ignorais pas. »

Le Shinigami écarquilla ses yeux, déjà naturellement ronds. « Ah ?

- L, dont personne n'a jamais vu le visage, déciderait soudain d'apparaître en public sans quasiment rien savoir de Kira ? Soyons sérieux. »

La carcasse de Ryuuku se secoua d'un amusement rauque. « En plus, il t'avait méchamment provoqué ce Lind.

- L à travers lui.

- Ku, t'étais sacrément furax. »

Haussement d'épaule. « Je me suis laissé un peu déborder, mais tuer Lind était nécessaire pour que L comprenne. On m'insulte pas sans payer.

- Un humain avec du cran, c'est pas tous les siècles – une lueur gourmande palpita dans les billes charbon – dis, t'aurais pas une pomme qui traîne dans l'coin? »

* * *

« Comment se porte ton père, Yagami-kun ?

- Il me harcèle de questions avec une énergie étonnante.

- Je vois. Tu as trouvé quelque chose hier soir, il me semble ? » Ryuzaki planta sa cuillère dans un entremet abricot. « Fructueux ? »

Je m'assis sur un canapé, genoux croisés. « Je pense avoir un suspect pertinent. »

Les autres membres de l'équipe délaissèrent leurs activités en cours et le comité se rassembla au complet. L'explication concise du cas Antoine Reynart et le visuel des preuves collectées suscita une réaction générale d'enthousiasme. Ukita lança un poing dans le vide. « Enfin un vrai type louche ! »

Matsuda me donna une tape dans le dos. « On voit que t'as bossé, t'as vraiment une sale mine ce matin, encore pire que ces derniers jours. – Il frappa dans ses mains – Bon, on va arrêter ce Reynart ? »

C'était le moment, la corde au-dessus du vide. « Ce n'est pas la chose la plus indiquée, je pense. »

Incompréhension collective, sauf Ryuzaki, soudain penché vers moi. Vautour en attente. Avide de mon échec. Avide de ma chute. _Je ne vais pas te faire ce plaisir_. « Ces pièces à conviction sont cohérentes mais bancales.

- Antoine fait pourtant un excellent coupable. Elles me paraissent assez parlantes. Qu'as-tu à leur reprocher ?

- Ryuzaki a raison ! » Aizawa se leva, brusque « Ça ne peut être que ce type, tout y est non ?

- Tout n'est pas sujet à caution, mais par exemple on ne sait pas si il a vraiment regardé la chaîne du Kanto, l'historique est effacé, il ne reste qu'un favori, ça ne veut rien dire. »

Ryuzaki éclipsa ses policiers, engagea le dialogue. « Tu ne peux pas contester les lettres, ni le contenu des post sur les réseaux sociaux. Les extraits bibliques ajoutés à son obsession pour le Japon et son amour de lui-même collent au profil de petit révolté idéaliste, horriblement prétentieux et immature correspondant à Kira.

- Je ne conteste pas.

- Tu cherches à le défendre.

- Il risque l'extradition, par conséquent, la peine de mort. Je suis consciencieux. J'aimerais ne pas envoyer un innocent à la pendaison, pas toi ? »

Les commissures de ses lèvres s'allongèrent d'un centimètre. « Bien sûr. Et tu as raison, certains problèmes subsistent. Il est méchamment accro à la culture japonaise, alors pourquoi tuer justement des japonais ? Un tueur d'origine nippone aurait plus de cohérence. De plus, comme tu l'affirmais, nous ignorons s'il a regardé la chaîne télévisée aux instants opportuns.

- En y réfléchissant, il admire énormément le Japon, ne serait-il pas normal pour lui de vouloir épurer ce pays en premier ?

- Il le considère déjà comme un paradis. »

Pas faux. « Nous savons qu'il collectionne tout ce qui a trait de près ou de loin à cette culture, son obsession peut aller jusqu'à regarder la télévision nationale d'autant plus qu'il est étudiant en japonais et très assidu dans son travail. »

L acheva l'entremet. « Ça se défend. Et ça se contredit. Néanmoins Kira est très intelligent. Reynart a-t-il les capacités nécessaires ? Je pense que oui. » Le jeu d'alternance se poursuivait et il tentait d'attaquer mon ego.

« Je le pense également, ses résultats scolaires ne sont pas exceptionnels, mais découvrir les dossiers cachés n'a pas été si facile. Il peut cacher son jeu ? Non, Kira est trop narcissique et Antoine ne cache pas ses opinions tranchées, ouvertement militantes. » Pause. Je me servis un café, en proposait à mon interlocuteur qui s'empressa de le transformer en goudron pour caries.

« Il y a autre chose, Yagami-kun, ça concerne le schéma avec les chiffres. Il peut tout à fait avoir deviné le processus de fonctionnement, ne pas en être l'auteur ?

- Tu suggères qu'il peut ne pas être Kira ?

- Je poursuis ton propos. Il est membre de plusieurs groupes pro-Kira et favorable à la peine capitale, une couverture douteuse, s'il est le tueur ?

- Ou au contraire, très efficace. »

Il hocha la tête. « Ou très efficace. La grille contenant le nom des criminels et les dates de leurs décès me fait pencher en ce sens.

- Il peut les avoir écrites après coup, c'est un fan.

- Non. Comment expliquer les noms grisés ? Ce sont des pense-bêtes pour les futures victimes.

Ou de simples devinettes. S'il s'agit d'aide-mémoires, pourquoi ne pas préciser la date et l'heure ? Et nous n'avons que les meurtres des trois derniers jours, où sont les autres ? »

Aizawa poussa un soupir dépité. « On se sent tellement utile à vos côtés … » Ukita et Matsuda acquiescèrent vigoureusement. « Mais du coup... on fait quoi pour Reynart ? Il est Kira ou non ? T'en penses quoi, Raito-kun ? »

_Pour imiter L et ses métaphores romaines, rendons à César ce qui est à César. _« Je n'en suis pas certain, mais si Ryuzaki en est convaincu, je lui fais confiance. Il connaît Kira mieux que personne, et il représente la justice de ce pays. »

J'avais fait ce que je pouvais, montrer les discordances et les concordances, instiller un doute raisonnable. Si L ne faisait pas marche arrière maintenant, je ne l'arrêterais pas.

Si Antoine Reynart devait mourir, qu'il meure. Le changement dégouline de sang.

* * *

༻ Thirst ༺

* * *

Je restai là, l'observant. Ses réactions étaient étudiées, ciselées, parfaites. Ni trop désinvolte, ni trop impliqué. Les failles ne l'amenaient pas à innocenter Reynart, mais il n'en faisait pas abstraction.

Si seulement il était innocent. Je pourrais même en venir à travailler avec lui régulièrement, exploiter son intelligence au service de la Justice, m'en faire un allié. Même si conclure l'entretien comme il l'avait fait relevait de la tricherie, dans son abandon de la décision finale.

Mais il faisait aussi un Kira parfait. Après tout, l'habileté du tueur ne faisait aucun doute, puisque je peinais à le confondre. Qu'il existe beaucoup de personnes dans le monde capables de mener cette vendetta avec un tel niveau de raffinement dans le modus operandi tout en ne se trahissant pas était hautement improbable. Non, Raito Yagami était très bien placé pour être Kira, et il jouait dans ce sens, avec juste assez de sournoiserie pour ne pas me laisser l'envoyer à une mort méritée.

Gâchis absolu.

« Ryuzaki, que fait-on? » Ide semblait prêt à déclarer une crise nerveuse, ses doigts froissant les pans de sa veste compulsivement alors que ses yeux tentaient de déchiffrer ma réaction.

« Je pense que nous devrions faire emprisonner Reynart, en isolement total, pour voir si les meurtres s'arrêtent. Dans l'année suivant l'incarcération, nous pourrons soit le relâcher, soit l'exécuter. »

Aucune autre réaction qu'un léger froncement de sourcil chez Raito. Peut-être allait-il falloir que je mette des caméras dans la cellule du français, et que j'use de méthodes radicales, pour éveiller un quelconque intérêt dans son regard. S'il le fallait, je le ferais.

À l'inverse, Ide bondit littéralement du canapé, cognant contre la table basse et faisant tanguer dangereusement les cafés et les thés. J'attrapai ma tasse et la gardai en sécurité avant qu'un autre humain ne cède à une pulsion d'adrénaline malencontreuse et ne continue à bousculer le mobilier innocent.

« Quoi ?! Mais c'est totalement contraire aux droits de l'Homme enfin ! On ne peut pas emprisonner quelqu'un sans preuve tangible ! Ce n'est pas juste ! » Et bla, et bla. Je laissai mon visage s'assombrir, témoignant de mon degré de fatigue et d'impatience. Ce type affligeant de banalité commençait à être facultatif, dans cette cellule d'enquête. « Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ces méthodes !

- Libre à vous. J'estime que l'arrestation de Kira vaut bien quelques entorses à des règlements qui...

- Mais c'est toujours comme ça. Vous ne respectez jamais rien ! Ni vie privée, ni le travail des autres, ni les lois ! Je ne veux pas travailler dans ces conditions, en sacrifiant tout ce qui m'est cher. »

Il cessa de s'époumoner, vaincu par sa propre colère. S'il attendait que je le retienne de partir, il risquait d'attendre longtemps. Il m'avait coupé la parole, et mon côté puéril avait décidé de faire la gueule et de ne plus parler jusqu'à ce que ce policier irrespectueux et emporté débarrasse le plancher. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver, avec un grand claquement de porte qui acheva de rendre cette journée exaspérante. Et dans l'attitude de Raito, je lisais quelque chose comme un « tu l'as bien cherché », juste bien dissimulé pour que je ne puisse pas le lui reprocher devant les autres.

_Enfoiré. L'avais-tu prévu ? _Connaissait-il suffisamment Ide pour prévoir cette réaction ? Cherchait-il à réduire l'effectif pour effacer des témoins potentiellement gênants ?

* * *

La nuit arriva finalement, et avec elle, du calme. Et donc, la possibilité de réfléchir sereinement, sans parasitage. J'avais déjà mené des enquêtes avec beaucoup moins d'effectifs. Et des moins dégourdis. Qu'Ide parte n'était pas vraiment un problème, mais pourrait donner des idées de sédition à d'autres. Et je ne voulais pas que la désobéissance devienne la norme. Pourquoi pas l'anarchie, aussi, et que chacun donne son avis sur un pied d'égalité avec son voisin ?

Les muffins étaient de pures merveilles.

Watari entra, un petit paquet de linge dans les bras. « Tu devrais aller te laver, Ryuzaki. Tiens, pour te changer. » Mêmes vêtements que ceux que je portais actuellement. Je savais vaguement que quelque part existait une série de pulls blancs et de jeans bleus tous identiques, sans pour autant m'en être jamais préoccupé. Mon goûter passait avant ces considérations matérielles. Je poursuivis donc mon entreprise d'élimination méthodique des quatorze muffins, les découpant précisément en quarts du côté de la fourchette avant de les faire disparaître.

« Monsieur Ide nous a rendu ses affaires.

- Encore heureux.

- Il ne reviendra pas. Ne devrions-nous pas garder ces hommes pour servir l'enquête ?

- Il était agachant, ne m'écoutait pas et en plush il a un acchent moche. » Silence. D'une certaine façon, son silence était plus réprobateur qu'une bordée de sermons. Je pris donc la peine d'avaler avant de reprendre. « Ce n'est pas une grosse perte. Remplaçable.

- Mais pas remplacé. Les policiers ont trop peur pour collaborer.

- J'ai pris Raito, il vaut largement mieux. Même s'il est suspect, ce qu'il fait est utile. Et s'il est innocent, nous attraperons plus vite Kira.

- Honnêtement, tu y crois ? Tu m'as demandé de ne plus venir ici quand ils sont là. Tu ne l'aurais pas fait, avec un suspect léger. » Je partis à la salle de bains. En emportant quelques provisions.

* * *

Tout le monde était réuni, assis en rond pour l'habituelle et rituelle séance de remédiation, moment de débriefing, de brain storming, de bavardage inutile mais nécessaire pour remonter le moral des troupes en brisant légèrement la routine. Une première pour Raito, qui déjà s'imposait dans la prise de parole, écouté comme la voix de la sagesse parmi ces policiers trop dépendants.

« Pour en revenir au sujet de Raye Penber, il est étrange que sa fiancée, Naomi, n'ait plus été aperçue. Yagami-kun, une idée neuve ? » Aizawa, probablement le plus critique, restait sur ses gardes, peu enclin à se laisser dicter sa conduite par un « gamin », comme il le qualifiait en son absence. Ce qui laissait penser que mon âge pouvait aussi lui poser problème, mais ma réputation l'obligeait à ravaler sa suffisance mal placée. Même à quatre ans, Raito aurait sans aucun doute pu résoudre une enquête plus vite que lui.

« Elle a pu se suicider, mais c'est étrange pour un ex-agent du FBI. Autre possibilité, elle est tombée dans un piège, de Kira ou d'un de ses partisans.

- Tu suggères qu'une armée de l'ombre se crée ?

- Ce serait envisageable sur internet, les sympathisants sont nombreux, ils finiront par se sentir assez forts pour agir.

- Ce qui t'arrangerait bien.

- Je ne suis pas Kira, et ma position ici me mettrait en danger. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais en retirer, Ryuzaki.

- Ta présence ici est un secret, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a aucune raison que Kira l'apprenne, sauf si tu le lui dis.

- Euh... on parlait de Misora, là. »

Soupir. Matsuda n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre que quand je parlais avec son _camarade adoré_, nous interrompre était impoli, inutile et agaçant. « Une idée brillante à soumettre, peut-être ?

- C'est une femme, elle a pu partir avec un autre homme. »

Je le regardais, silencieux. Son sourire ne flétrissait pas, malgré la bêtise de sa proposition. Je me retournais vers la seule personne intelligente et intéressante de la pièce, me consolant avec une tartelette aux fraises. « Ne nous appesantissons pas sur la myriade de points à contester dans cette théorie. Une armée ne peut être efficace sans un leader, et j'ai du mal à imaginer Kira diriger des troupes. Il n'est pas pour la guerre. »

Raito allait me répondre, toujours aussi bien maîtrisé, appuyé avec une fausse indolence contre les coussins moelleux en lin écru, ses longues jambes croisées et pantalon aux plis impeccables, quand une sonnerie l'interrompit. Pour que Watari m'appelle, la situation devait mériter toute mon attention. J'attrapai le téléphone, toujours sur moi. « Oui.

- Ryuzaki, regardez Sakura TV, c'est grave. »

Je refermai le clapet, interrompant la conversation, et me penchai dangereusement au-dessus de la table pour appuyer sur la télécommande sous les regards intrigués. À l'écran, un homme en complet blanc, l'air sérieux. Derrière lui, des cassettes vidéo posées sur une table, et un texte. _Un message de Kira_.

Merde. Raito ? Avait-il prévu la diffusion pour être là à m'observer et me laisser voir ses réactions ? Pour l'instant, il semblait aussi étonné que le reste des enquêteurs – même si, bien sûr, il ne se retrouvait pas bouche béante et yeux écarquillés. «_ … nous ne diffusons pas ceci dans le but de divertir. Il y a quatre jours, le réalisateur de cette émission a reçu quatre cassettes dont nous sommes sûrs qu'elles viennent de Kira. La première cassette annonçait la mort de Seiichi et Seiji Machiba, et hier à 19h ces deux suspects dans une affaire de drogue sont morts de crise cardiaque. Il s'agit donc bien de Kira. _»

Je me renfrognai. Kira était le seul à pouvoir tuer par crise cardiaque, si tout ça était vrai, alors... coup d'œil vers Raito. S'il avait envoyé la vidéo, aurait-il procédé ainsi ? Tué des _suspects_ ? Ce n'était jamais arrivé. Pourquoi communiquait-il maintenant ? Son message était déjà clair, ses objectifs disséqués par des dizaines d'experts politiques, son existence prouvée par mes soins. Quoi de nouveau pour le faire sortir de son silence ? Pourquoi cette rupture... ?

À l'écran apparut la vidéo. Forcément, avec des cassettes à bande, la qualité ne pouvait pas valoir le numérique, mais quand même... c'était _crade_.

« _Je suis Kira._ »

Voix virtuelle, sale. Écriture manuelle. En Old English 2, comme moi. Sérieusement, provocation ? C'était d'une puérilité confondante. Ça aussi, c'était voulu ? Raito jouerait sur ce que nous avions conjecturé au QG ? Ce serait une faute bien trop grosse, une stratégie avariée. Et surtout, une qualité aussi pourrie était tout juste digne d'un enfant... ou de Matsuda. Les déliés des lettres étaient tremblants, les pleins incomplets et gribouillés. Où était, là-dedans, l'écriture raffinée que je lui connaissais ? Pourquoi cette caméra, probablement distribuée largement dans les grandes enseignes, n'était-elle pas sur un trépied, faisant bouger le cadrage ? C'était honteux, ça. Indigne.

« _Il doit être maintenant 17h59, 38 secondes, 39, 40... passez sur Taiyô TV. À 18h précises, le présentateur principal, Kazuhiko Hibima, va mourir d'une crise cardiaque._

- Changez de chaîne. Et branchez vos ordinateurs pour capter la télé directement. »

Constat accablant, homme décédé sur le bureau, bavant déjà. Presque à l'heure du goûter, merci beaucoup. Raito s'empara de la télécommande, rezappant. Anticipant ma demande. Appréciable, même si je n'avais pas exactement l'esprit à m'extasier sur une déduction aussi sommaire.

« _Monsieur Hibima a soutenu le fait que Kira est le mal et a fait ses émissions dans ce sens-là. Il en paye le prix_. » A soutenu le _fait _que... ambiguïté étrange. Parler de Kira à la troisième personne, étrange. Maladroit. Mais l'homme était mort. L'auteur du message avait le pouvoir de tuer par crise cardiaque, sans porter la main sur ses victimes. «_ Une deuxième cible sera encore quelqu'un qui a continué à nier mon existence et qui doit passer en direct aujourd'hui._

- Ryuzaki... » Ton terrifié de Matsuda, dont le front se couvrait d'une horrible pellicule de sueur. Rapide passage en revue de l'actualité médiatique.

« La 24. »

Panique sur le plateau. Doute. Kira était tyrannique, mais tuer des innocents qui ne partageaient pas son point de vue était inédit. Raito aurait-il fait ça ? Sur son visage, une perplexité sourde. La situation n'était pas attendue, il écoutait vraiment. Captivé par ce qui se passait, mais toujours digne, posture droite, respiration maîtrisée.

Les questions se bousculaient, anarchiques. Je fis cesser la dissidence, reprenant le contrôle sur la situation et les hommes présents, trop occupés à paniquer pour faire quelque chose de constructif. S'énerver et perdre notre calme ne nous aiderait pas, n'aidait jamais. « Il ont dit que la cassette contenait un message de Kira au monde entier, il faut stopper la diffusion, sinon quelque chose de terrible va se passer. » Bond des enquêteurs sur les téléphones, appelant à l'aide tous ceux potentiellement utiles et glapissant comme des renardeaux coincés dans leur terrier, acculés par un chasseur.

Devais-je donc repenser toutes mes hypothèses ? Raito était parfait en tant que Kira. Mais quand aurait-il envoyé cette vidéo ? Aujourd'hui dimanche, le colis aurait dû être posté mardi. Mardi, il était à la fac. Je l'avais vu sur les caméras de surveillance, avant que je n'efface toute trace de sa présence. Après tout, il méritait autant de protection que le reste du groupe. Et au-delà des horaires postaux, pourquoi faire un truc aussi laid, aussi inélégant ? Si c'était pour me tromper, c'était compréhensible. Mais là, le monde entier le verrait. Inconcevable, il ne pouvait simplement pas être l'auteur de quelque chose d'imparfait. Trop contraire à ses principes.

Un claquement de porte retentit dans mon dos. Je refis surface, laissant de côté mes doutes pour le moment. Raito s'était assis, je voyais son visage de trois quarts. Concentré, fermé. Attentif. « _Écoutez-moi tous ! Je ne veux pas tuer de personnes qui n'ont pas commis de crime. Je hais le crime et j'aime la justice. Je considère la police comme mon alliée, non comme mon ennemie_. »

Le pouce que je mordais finit par saigner, laissant un goût de fer sur ma langue, colorant ma bouche d'un rouge violent. Frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire immédiatement, je grognais : « Tu es le jugement, pas la justice, enfoiré. » Pas de commentaire de Raito, toujours obnubilé par le discours plat et convenu. Il tentait de débaucher les troupes de la police, d'en faire une armée à la solde de Kira. J'arrangeai la lignée d'ordinateurs, chacun connecté sur une chaîne. Tout le monde reprenait les événements, couvrant l'info et se régalant comme autant de charognards. Pourquoi ne pas laisser place à un opéra à la place ? « Aizawa, ça avance ?

- Le téléphone d'une connaissance qui travaille chez Sakura TV est débranché, j'essaye d'appeler chez lui. »

J'attrapai mon propre téléphone, et composai un des nombreux numéros que je connaissais de mémoire. Sonneries. Sonneries. Trop d'attente. Il allait m'entendre, quand il décrocherait.

« Je suis occupé, là !

- Ici L. Stoppez la diffusion de Sakura TV.

- Hein ? L ? Je suis ministre, moi, pas votre larbin pour...

- Tout de suite.

- Je ne peux pas. Ils se sont mis en circuit fermé et ont tout coupé depuis l'intérieur.

- Pour une fois, essayez d'être compétent, ou trouvez quelqu'un qui le soit.

- J'ai dit que c'était impossible ! Vous en demandez trop! »

Je raccrochai, il ne servait à rien de recommencer à insulter les dirigeants d'un pays.

«_ Moi, je peux le faire. Je peux transformer ce monde en un monde au centre duquel seules les personnes bonnes vivront_. »

Énervé, je tendis machinalement la main pour me saisir de mon ordinateur, mais mon mouvement resta en suspens. Raito l'avait pris sur ses genoux, et pianotait rapidement. « Je vais tenter de trouver un accès, mais il faut d'abord que je passe par le fichier central. » Dilemme. Décision prise dans la seconde. Je me penchai, en appui sur une main, respirant au passage l'odeur de son shampoing, et de l'autre main, d'une combinaison de touches complexe et au rythme précis, déverrouillait les différents passe-droit que j'avais préparés et accumulés. De toutes manières, je changeai de mot de passe tous les jours.

« Fais au mieux, tu as accès à tout. »

Potentiellement, il pouvait s'introduire partout, accéder à n'importe quoi, des secrets défense des États-Unis aux projets atomiques de Corée du Nord. Sauf au dossier Kira, caché plus profondément dans les entrailles d'octets. Voir ses doigts sur mon ordinateur d'acier brossé était plus qu'étrange, mais nécessaire pour accélérer, à cet instant.

Je me rassis, les écrans affichant toujours l'écriture horriblement laide, des slogans et l'entrée du siège de Sakura TV. Chaîne de vendus, obsédés par les chiffres et jouant avec ce qui les dépassait.

« _Imaginez un peu : un monde sous ma protection et celle de la police, un monde dépourvu de mal..._ »

Propagande honteuse et lamentable. En agissant ainsi, en imposant ses idées et en tuant ses détracteurs pacifistes, Kira ne faisait que conforter l'opposition, alors qu'il prétendait œuvrer pour le bien. Dans nos jeux de conversation, de tennis ou d'échecs, Raito avait eu des stratégies élaborées, à la limite de la fourberie parfois, mais toujours propres, parfaites et logiques. Il ne m'avait pas habitué à quelque chose d'aussi... bourrin.

Soudain, sur un des ordinateurs, apparut devant les studios une voiture noire, un homme en sortit, tapant violemment contre les vitres. Ukita. Il sortit son arme, prêt à tirer pour entrer. Puis il se figea, son arme tomba, sa silhouette trembla. Je quittai Raito et Sakura TV des yeux. Ukita était à terre.

Mes mains se resserrèrent sur mes genoux. Tué par Kira. Pourtant, Raito était là, et le timing était parfait – il aurait pu le manipuler. Mais alors pourquoi pas Aizawa, nettement plus gênant, ou tous les enquêteurs ? Non, ce n'était pas Raito. Ukita ne le gênait pas. Et si ma théorie était juste, la situation était nettement plus grave.

« _Un homme est étendu sur le sol devant l'entrée de l'immeuble ! Nous sommes en direct. Nous ne pouvons pas vous montrer des images de notre équipe, mais nous sommes en direct devant Sakura TV ! » _

Un grand bruit de collision se fit entendre, et Aizawa sauta par dessus un fauteuil pour s'agripper à l'écran, comme si avoir le nez à moins de cinq centimètres pouvait l'aider à mieux distinguer quoi que ce soit. Hormis faire des traces de doigts dégoûtantes et envoyer ses postillons partout, il ne faisait qu'avoir un gros plan sur les pixels. _« _Ukita ! Merde, c'est Kira ? » Il se retourna, manquant de faire tout tomber, et se mit presque à courir vers la porte. Imbécile et irréfléchi.

« Aizawa, non ! Où allez-vous comme ça ? »

Il s'arrêta net, mais sa colère restait perceptible, son souffle précipité, sa voix grave et sous pression. Je pouvais presque entendre ses dents grincer de rage. « À ton avis ? Là où est Ukita, et je vais arrêter cette vidéo ! »

Okay, on en venait donc au tutoiement. Encore un peu et je me ferai inviter à un karaoké entre collègues. « Si vous y allez maintenant, vous mourrez. » Clair, simple, concis.

« Ryuzaki, tu voudrais que je reste les bras croisés, à ne rien faire d'autre que regarder la télé ?!

- Non, je vous demande de garder la tête froide. »

Ce point semblait mal parti. Mais à y réfléchir, Ukita s'était fait tuer parce qu'il était allé sur place, pas parce que Raito le connaissait. Il ne fallait plus sortir. Sous aucun prétexte. Si il suffisait désormais à Kira de voir une personne pour la tuer... moi aussi, j'étais en danger. Le regard rapide que je jetais à Raito fit remonter un frisson le long de mon dos. Toujours concentré, les yeux fixés sur les données, mais attentif à la scène. S'il était Kira, s'il pouvait tuer juste avec le visage, il pouvait _me_ tuer.

Dans notre jeu, c'était de la triche. J'avais eu une fausse information, ma déduction de la nécessité du nom était erronée... ou pas totalement. Les règles avaient changé en cours de partie. Coup bas. Sans ça, j'aurai pu éviter la mort d'Ukita. L'expression d'Aizawa appelait un complément de réponse, sinon, il risquait de faire quelque chose de très stupide.

« Moi aussi, j'ai envie de stopper cette diffusion. De plus, si nous saisissons l'ensemble du colis tel qu'il a été envoyé, nous avons de fortes probabilités de récupérer des indices. » Oui, si Kira était capable d'envoyer une vidéo aussi miteuse, envoyer un courrier d'un anonymat parfait devait être un trop gros défi. Trouver des empreintes, des cheveux, de la salive ou même des taches de café ne me surprendrait pas. « Mais si Ukita s'est effectivement fait avoir par Kira, alors en y allant, nous subirons le même sort que lui. » M'inclure parmi eux, le meilleur moyen qu'il reprenne ses esprits et pense au groupe avant sa petite individualité et aille tenter de secourir un mort.

« Mais ça veut dire que nos badges n'ont servi à rien ! Kira connaîtrait donc nos noms à tous ? Malgré toutes les précautions ? Alors il pourrait remonter jusqu'à nos familles, tous nous tuer !

- En effet, c'est peut-être le cas.

- Mais il serait plus logique alors qu'il tue tous les enquêteurs, il serait plus libre de ses mouvements. » Le regard fou d'Aizawa me lâcha quelques secondes pour se poser sur Raito, le nez toujours baissé sur l'écran. Il serra les poings, en colère. S'il cassait mon ordinateur, tout père de famille qu'il soit, il ne rentrerait pas en un seul morceau chez lui.

« Ma théorie était que Kira avait besoin de connaître le nom et le visage de ses victimes. Mais maintenant, il est probable que le visage seul lui suffise. En tout cas, ce qu'on peut dire, c'est qu'Ukita est mort parce qu'il est allé sur place, et...

- Il est mort parce que TU n'as pas réussi à stopper la diffusion, parce que TU l'as laissé y aller !

- Je ne lui ai rien demandé. Pour l'instant, Kira est dans le bâtiment de Sakura TV, ou à un endroit d'où il observe ceux qui rentrent. Il a peut-être fixé lui-même une caméra de surveillance.

- Si tu dis qu'il est peut-être là-bas lui aussi, ça justifie encore plus qu'on y aille ! »

Le ton recommençait à monter, il gesticulait, balançant ses bras dans tous les sens comme une parodie de moulin à vent. Sa colère et la peur qu'Ukita soit mort – la culpabilité aussi, peut-être – l'empêchaient de réfléchir et de prendre des décisions logiques. Alors qu'aux écrans, le message continuait d'être ânonné par la voix d'ordinateur, sur un fond tanguant alors que les mains tenant la caméra devaient commencer à fatiguer.

« Je viens de vous expliquer qu'en y allant, on se fera tuer. Faites un effort pour comprendre. »

Un souffle de buffle se préparant au combat. Ne pouvait-il pas s'asseoir et me laisser travailler ? Kira avait-il prévu cette débâcle ? Je n'avais pas entendu Ukita partir. Aurais-je dû prévoir qu'un tel changement pouvait avoir lieu, aurais-je dû détruire non seulement leurs noms des fichiers, mais aussi leurs photos ? _Tu m'as eu, connard_. Il m'avait coupé les ailes, s'il réussissait à tuer ou faire fuir mes subalternes.

« Non, je ne comprends pas... » Voix rauque, menaçante. Une main large et lourde s'abattit sur mon épaule, l'enserrant avec force. La chaleur horriblement désagréable traversait le tissu encore trop fin pour me couper du monde. Mes doigts glissèrent, partirent enserrer mes tibias, et je baissais la tête, ne voulant pas affronter le regard de meurtrier qu'Aizawa me lançait certainement. Une nausée inquiétante me prit aux tripes, insidieuse.

« Ukita est peut-être mort ! Tu es prêt, toi aussi, à risquer ta vie pour attraper Kira, non ? C'est ce que tu nous as dit !

- Faire quelque chose en sachant qu'il y a une forte probabilité de mourir bêtement et risquer sa vie, c'est totalement différent. »

Je sentais son haleine brûlante contre ma joue, il était hermétique à toute tentative de raisonnement.

Sa patte me faisait mal, il n'avait aucun problème à enrouler ses serres contre mon épaule entière. Je n'aimais pas être touché, je n'avais jamais aimé. Alors que ce sous-fifre se permette de m'agripper comme ça, et surtout devant un suspect, c'était particulièrement dérangeant.

J'étais en colère contre Kira, qui avait un pouvoir encore plus grand que prévu. À ça s'ajoutait le fait que si Raito était effectivement mon coupable, il avait certainement la possibilité de me tuer dès qu'il le voudrait.

Il existait quelqu'un, dans ce monde, capable de tuer en voyant un visage. Au QG, six personnes de l'extérieur m'avaient vu. Jamais je ne m'étais autant exposé, et c'était une défaite encore plus grande que prévu. Et en plus, Aizawa continuait d'envahir mon espace vital, de me démolir la clavicule et la tête de l'humérus. Un frisson accompagna les sueurs froides qui me prenaient maintenant.

« Je comprends ce que vous ressentez Aizawa, mais retenez-vous. D'abord Ukita... si ensuite, vous deviez perdre la vie, alors... » Je pensais sincèrement qu'il m'aurait lâché après que j'aie compatis à sa douleur, mais il se contenta de tirer sur mon bras pour que je sois face à lui et le regarde. Ma tête resta baissée, et je tentais tant bien que mal de conserver ma position, luttant pour que mes mains continuent d'entourer mes jambes, maigre réconfort.

« Alors FAIS quelque chose ! Fais quelque chose, L ! Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça alors qu'Ukita vient de se faire tuer en allant sur le terrain. Il faut y aller, envoyer quelqu'un, des fumigènes, ou lancer une incursion depuis le toit par un hélico, ou... »

Je ne l'écoutais plus.

* * *

**Une petite review pour le plus grand plaisir des auteurs ? **

**A dans deux semaines, le mardi ! Oui, nous osons vous laissez en plan quand L se fait sauvagement attaquer par Aizawa ^.^ Le prochain chapitre devrait vous plaire ;)**


End file.
